Retrouvailles sous la neige
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Mini fic sur la suite de la fic Rencontre sous la pluie . On y retrouve nos quatre amis, quatre ans plus tard. Centré principalement sur Shane et Mitchie, of course
1. Chapitre 01

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fic. Qui n'est que la suite, tant promis, de _Rencontre sous la pluie_. Promis, il va y avoir un petit chapitre transitoire parce que j'ignore quand je vais la poster, si c'est aussitôt après la première partie ou non, donc… J'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaira et que vous passerez un agréable moment à me lire. Et promis dans celle-ci, ça sera hyper soft. Aussi légère qu'un flocon de neige (notez le jeu de mot [idiot il faut bien le dire] avec le titre mdr) Bon j'arrête mes bêtises. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Disclaimer** : Allez un peu de changement. Tout m'appartient et c'est Disney qui m'a pris mes idées. Faux, mais on peut rêver, ce n'est pas interdit. ^^ Bien sûr la réalité est tout autre. L'univers ainsi que les quatre personnages principaux appartiennent à Disney. Ce que vous reconnaissez et qui vient de la première partie, m'appartient sans que j'en revendique l'utilisation exclusive. Dernier point tout aussi essentiel que le reste, pensez à remercier **chris87** pour ses corrections. Sans elle, y aurait beaucoup plus de faute.

Avant que j'oublie, on est à nouveau dans le regard de Mitchie.

**Chapitre01**

Les vacances de Noël approchaient sérieusement et pour ma part, je n'avais qu'une hâte. Celle de quitter les bancs de la fac pour les quinze prochains jours. Comme chaque année, j'allais à Augusta, rien de nouveau sous les tropiques de ce côté-là, mais cette fois je fêtais également mes quatre années d'amour avec Shane. En fait, ça sera qu'en juin, mais quand même ! Qu'il est loin le temps où j'avais peur qu'il me touche, même la main. J'aimerai dire qu'avec le temps c'est devenu plus facile, mais c'est l'inverse. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas de ma faute, mais de la sienne, entre guillemet. Avec Nate et Jason, ils ont passé une audition juste après notre retour de vacances, oui parce que j'ai pu partir avec eux, mais j'y reviendrais plus tard. Bref, ils ont passé une audition, au début pour écrire la musique d'un film. Le nouveau de Spielberg. Surtout qu'ils adorent ce qu'il fait. Pour ma part, hormis Le duel et ET… Enfin bref, ils ont donc écrit la mélodie et les paroles. Il les a finalement engagés pour qu'ils la chantent. Au début, ce devait être un simple enregistrement studio. Seulement, lorsqu'il a écouté le _sample_ seul pour mieux l'intégrer à son film, un producteur est passé dans le couloir. Il a entendu la musique, craqué sur les voix et trois semaines plus tard, mon copain et mes deux frères signaient chez un grand label. Je dois dire que sur le moment, j'étais super fière d'eux et ravie. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'en devenant connu, je les verrais moins… Mais à ce moment-là, je l'ignorais complètement en fait. Leur premier album a cartonné, en partie grâce au fait que le film de Spielberg a été un franc succès, comme tous ses films ceci dit. La bande originale a été téléchargée sur I-tunes plus de deux cent mille fois en à peine une heure. En une journée, ils ont battus tous les records et ont atterrit directement à la première place. Une première dans l'histoire du rock, il paraît.

Ils ont passé le mois suivant à bosser leur musique avec plus d'acharnement et en moins de deux mois, les douze chansons de leur premier opus étaient écrites, composées et validées par l'agent, le manager, et je sais pas trop quoi. Deux semaines plus tard, Shane m'appelait depuis le lieu du tournage au Canada. J'aurais voulu les rejoindre, comme il me l'avait proposé mais j'avais mes partiels qui commençaient. Résultat, j'étais restée à Akron. Comme mon copain y vivait, j'ai décidé d'aller à la fac de la ville. Question de principe et ça ne m'empêchait pas d'intégrer Harvard. Enfin bref. Leur premier album les a propulsés au top et déjà à cette époque ils adoraient ce qu'ils vivaient. Ils voyaient ça comme la chance de leur vie et se sont lancés à corps perdu dans leur carrière, délaissant Taya, la copine de Jason, avec qui il est toujours. A cette époque, Nate était encore célibataire. Il l'a vite regretté. Des tas de filles, dont il ignorait jusqu'à la boisson préférée, lui envoyaient des déclarations d'amour que je trouvais trop mignonnes, eux les qualifiant d'amusantes. Pour autant, il ne s'est pas jeté la tête la première dans une histoire pour être tranquille. On parle quand même du sérieux de la bande ! Durant quelques mois, ils ont continué à vivre chez leurs parents, ce qui m'arrangeait je dois dire. Dès qu'il avait une minute, Shane perdait cette image commerciale de petit tombeur du dimanche, pour redevenir mon petit tombeur personnel. Les moments qu'on passait ensemble étaient toujours tellement parfaits, que j'avais beaucoup de mal à lui en vouloir de partir plusieurs jours faire la promo de leur single ou album.

Ça a commencé à se gâter quand ils sont devenus amis avec de superbes actrices, belles comme je le serais sans doute jamais. Je n'ai jamais été d'une grande jalousie, mais quand les unes des journaux lui prêtant une histoire avec une blonde ou une brune ont commencé à s'entasser sur mon bureau, mon moral a sérieusement chuté. Je savais que c'était faux bien sûr, je ne suis pas aussi idiote mais voir mon copain avec une autre que moi dans ses bras, c'était quand même dur. Il démentait chaque rumeur expliquant qu'il sortait avec une fille géniale qu'il aimait réellement et quand j'entendais sa voix s'adoucir lorsqu'il parlait de moi, je devenais plus confiante en notre histoire. Si nous pouvions passer au travers des rumeurs alors notre histoire n'en serait que plus forte. Le fait que j'étais la seule à douter, ne changeait rien à la donne. Tout ça pour dire que la première année a été dure. J'avais de plus en plus de cours et de moins en moins de temps. Shane et les garçons absents, je devenais une poule me couchant tôt pour me lever tôt également. Je passais mon temps à réviser, si bien que j'avais constamment mes lunettes vissées au nez à cette époque. Aujourd'hui, c'était pire, elle ne quitte mon visage que quand je dors, puisque je suis toujours en train de réviser. Bref, de son côté, entre la promo des chansons, les interviews, les tournages et les soirées, il était de moins en moins là pour moi. Je lui en voulais de m'oublier comme ça, sans oser lui dire ne voulant pas le blesser. Et puis… Ça a dérapé !

A l'époque, Nate venait d'officialiser sa relation avec Nisrine, ma première voisine de bio en terminale avant qu'il ne prenne sa place à ma table. On était tous réunis dans un café branché, chose que je détestais par-dessus tout et elle nous a rejoints. Je me souvins avoir ri en la voyant aussi mal à l'aise que Taya et moi. On s'est rapprochées toutes les trois et on a commencé à critiquer ce monde de paillette. Elle nous a demandé comment on faisait pour supporter le côté superstar. C'est à ce moment que j'ai craqué. Je lui ai avoué que je l'ignorais parce que je ne le supportais plus. Ils étaient toujours eux mais le succès leur montait doucement à la tête. Bref, j'ai fait la liste des tous les points noirs. Absences, rumeurs dans la presse, fans hystériques qui les suivent et j'en passe… Mais j'ai tellement insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne le verrait jamais que ça a mis la puce à l'oreille de Nate. Qui d'autre ? Il a attiré l'attention de Shane sur mon petit laïus et mon copain m'a demandé pourquoi je n'en avais pas parlé avant. Et j'ai craqué ! Je lui ai expliqué que c'était impossible puisqu'il n'était jamais complètement là. Il était présent, c'était vrai, mais jamais à cent pour cent. Je suis partie du club mais il m'a rattrapé dans la rue. Il a commencé à vouloir qu'on s'explique puis il a vu des journalistes et m'a proposé de terminer cette conversation ailleurs. Je l'ai suivi et on a atterri chez ses parents, dans son ancienne chambre. A cette époque, ils avaient déjà emménagé ensemble. On en a parlé pendant des heures, se hurlant dessus puis j'ai fini par craquer et pleurer. Ce sont mes larmes qui ont sauvé notre couple, il paraît. Me voir si fragile l'a refroidi et il m'a enfin écouté. Je lui ai confié mon ras le bol et mon impression de ne plus le voir. Suite à ça, tout a été mieux entre nous. On a arrêté de s'en vouloir et dès la semaine suivante, il m'emmenait manger dans notre restaurant café préféré, le Colibri. A présent, ça va beaucoup mieux. On se dispute de temps à autre mais d'après le docteur Dangon, mon psychiatre, c'est normal vu sa vie de star et moi qui change. Je le vois toujours. Je n'y suis plus vraiment obligée, mais j'aime beaucoup ces séances. Je peux lui parler de tout, il ne répète jamais rien et des fois, quand j'ai rien envie de dire, on fait un jeu de carte ou il m'aide pour mes devoirs. Mais chut !

La sonnerie retentit et je quittais la salle, ravie. Je n'avais plus qu'à aller rejoindre maman. Je l'aidais une fois ou deux par semaine. Ça me faisait un peu d'argent à mettre de côté. Ce que j'avais eu du tribunal, je n'y avais pas touché, je le gardais pour Harvard. Mine de rien, avec les intérêts qui couraient depuis quatre ans, ça me faisait une sacrée somme de côté. Largement de quoi payer un an, sans bourse d'étude. De son côté, le service traiteur de maman marchait du tonnerre. Faut dire que les garçons lui ont offert, comme cadeau d'anniversaire, une pub gratuite pour son service. Depuis, des tas de gens viennent en espérant les croiser. Des fois ça marche, d'autres fois non, mais maman ça l'arrange. Grâce à ça, elle a pu engager trois personnes à pleins temps plus deux temps partiels, comme moi, pour l'aider pendant les coups de bourre. Déjà cinq ans qu'on est ici, j'ai du mal à réaliser. Moi qui ne voulais pas rester, à présent, je ne voulais plus partir. J'ai appris à aimer cette ville et j'ai décidé qu'elle me portait bonheur. Papa, de son côté, a moins de chance. Le stress des commandes de vêtements, les soldes et les inventaires, en plus des problèmes avec les employés… Il a donné sa démission peu de temps après que les garçons soient devenus connus. Depuis, il avait ouvert une boutique sur devinez quoi ? Le jardinage, bien sûr. C'est plutôt agréable comme boutique. Il y a de tout, des plantes, des livres pour apprendre seuls, des outils… Bref, tout le bric-à-brac qu'il aime.

Je sortis du bâtiment en pensant à l'autre personne qui avait du mal à être heureux. Dwight, mon parrain. Comme elle le lui avait promis, Margareth avait divorcé. Il avait vécu chez nous quelques temps, puis s'était dégotté un petit appart, ainsi qu'un travail dans un magasin d'électronique, chose qu'il adore. Il dit que ça ne le dérange pas de vivre comme ça, mais je sais qu'il aimait profondément sa femme. Quant à Maggie, elle a perdue la tête. Après avoir fait cinq appels, tous refusés, tant la culpabilité de Dylan ne faisait aucun doute, elle est devenue folle. A présent, elle est internée dans une maison de repos, depuis déjà deux ans. Maman a été la voir une fois, Margareth lui a dit de ne plus se représenter devant elle où elle la tuerait. Depuis, plus personne de la famille ne va la voir, ce qui me fait sentir coupable. Je savais que ce n'était pas de ma faute mais certains soirs, quand mon passé refaisait surface, je me dis que si je m'étais tue le soir de notre premier pseudo baiser avec Shane, alors tout le monde serait heureux en ménage. Sauf qu'après, je me souvins de la douleur que j'ai éprouvée cette fois-là et de tous ces moments que je redoutais. Être seule avec un garçon, être dans la même ville que Dylan, ou autre. Tous ça est partit à présent. Il purgeait sa peine et moi, je continuais ma vie, loin des projecteurs braqués sur l'homme de ma vie.

« - Petit oiseau, cria quelqu'un sur le parking.

Intriguée que quelqu'un connaisse mon surnom, seulement utilisé par Shane, je me retournais. Il était là, adossé à sa voiture. Je le rejoignis ravie. Il m'enlaça doucement, avant de m'embrasser, me débarrassant en même temps de mon sac. Lorsque nous nous écartâmes, il chuchota à mon oreille :

« - Vous allez quelque part ?

« - N'importe où dans tes bras, assurais-je, mais s'ils pouvaient me déposer rue du Général Grant, ça m'arrangerait, ajoutais-je taquine.

« - Monte, je te dépose !

Acquiesçant, j'ouvris la porte et me figeais. Nate et Jason étaient également là. Plus que ravie, je refermais ma porte et ouvris la leur puisqu'ils étaient à l'arrière. Je pris mes deux frères dans mes bras, les serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais. Ils me manquaient cruellement ces trois là, même si mon copain me manquait quand même plus. Finalement, notant que j'étais observée, je refermais leur portière et montais à ma place. Dès que je fus à l'intérieur, je leur demandais ce qu'ils faisaient ici puisqu'ils n'étaient supposés arriver que le lendemain.

« - Si on t'ennuie, dis-le !

« - Arrête Jay, vous me manquez tellement que vous me dérangeriez pas si vous interrompiez un cours. Tu oublies tout de suite cette idée, ajoutais-je sérieusement. Je vous adore, c'est un fait, mais je n'ai pas envie de rater un cours à l'approche des partiels.

« - Attends, ne me dis pas qu'on ne va pas pouvoir te voir ces deux prochaines semaines parce que tu révises, alors qu'on a une vingtaine de jours de repos, s'étonna-t-il.

« - Vraiment ? Et bé, j'ai bien fait de réviser un max ces dernières semaines, comme ça je vais… Vous voir cinq jours ! A Noël, je pars chaque année à Augusta et cette année, je n'ai pas le droit de ne pas venir. C'est un moment important. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on va profiter un max de ces cinq jours, quitte à ce que je plante les examens. De toute façon, j'ai une année d'avance, dis-je en haussant les épaules alors que je glissais ma main jusque sur celle de mon copain qui tenait le levier de vitesse.

Il sourit simplement sans parler. Cependant, je savais qu'il écoutait, sinon il n'aurait pas les sourcils aussi froncés. Il profita d'un feu rouge pour me mettre une claque derrière la tête.

« - Hey !

« - Ne redis plus que tu te moques de perdre un an mon petit oiseau, fit-il sérieux. T'as toujours placée tes études avant tout le reste, je n'ai pas envie que tu changes ça pour nous. Même si c'est flatteur !

« - Shane, c'est vert, intervint Nate avant de vouloir ajouter quelque chose.

Seulement, Jason le coupa :

« - Euh… Une grenouille ?

On le regarda tous les deux, alors que mon copain rit doucement puis, secouant la tête, Nate reprit :

« - Shane a raison. Tes études sont très importantes Mitchie. Nous on vit la vie qu'on a choisie, à toi de faire pareil. Si elle nécessite que tu passes toutes tes vacances dans les bouquins, sans qu'on puisse te voir autant qu'on le souhaiterait et bien tant pis. Tes études passent avant le reste !

« - Vous n'êtes pas drôle, boudais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« - Hey si on te laisse mettre tes études en l'air, on ne sera plus aussi fier de toi, que tu l'es de nous, intervint Jason. T'es la plus intelligente de nous quatre Michouette ! Ne gâche pas tout, pour nous. On s'arrangera pour venir te voir !

Je soupirais un bon coup, puis Shane coupa le moteur puisque nous étions arrivés à destination. Sans un mot, je sortis de la voiture et claquais involontairement ma portière puis je pris mon sac dans le coffre avant d'entrer à _Connie's Cook_.

Manque de chance, ils me suivirent et, tandis que je m'habillais, ils saluèrent ma mère, puis Shane me rejoignit dans le vestiaire. Je fus temporairement mal à l'aise qu'il me voit en soutien-gorge, avant de me répéter en boucle que c'était comme un maillot de bain. Sauf que c'est en dentelle. Rouge aujourd'hui puisque j'avais un haut de la même couleur. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, se contentant de me serrer tendrement contre lui.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il à mon oreille. Crois-moi, ça nous ennuie autant que toi de ne pas pouvoir te voir comme on l'aurait voulu mais dès janvier, notre emploi du temps sera plus calme jusqu'en février, on en profitera à ce moment-là, qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Que mes partiels se terminent le vingt-neuf janvier, grognais-je blottis dans ses bras. Et que tu me manques tellement, ajoutais-je alors qu'il caressait la peau nue de mon dos.

« - Toi aussi tu me manques mon petit oiseau. On va trouver une solution, c'est promis !

« - Je l'ai déjà moi Vous me laissez profiter de vous durant les cinq jours où je serais ici et vous en vacances et dès que vous reprenez votre carrière, je me replonge dans mes cours ! Tu sais très bien que je ne fusillerais pas mes études sciemment, je te l'ai déjà prouvé. Laisse-moi gérer mon emploi du temps, moi-même !

« - Très bien, je te laisse gérer seule tes révisions mais si j'apprends que ton niveau baisse, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres, je t'oblige à prendre des cours particuliers.

J'acquiesçais en fermant les yeux, appréciant de sentir ses doigts courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Levant la tête, je lui réclamais un baiser et m'accrochais doucement à son cou, alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras. Je fis tendrement glisser ma main dans le col de son pull, pour frôler sa peau, quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit.

« - Oh désolée les jeunes, s'excusa Steph. Ta mère te cherche !

« - J'enfile ça et j'arrive, dis-je en montrant l'espèce de tee-shirt qu'on avait tous.

Elle acquiesça et nous laissa seuls. Un peu gênée, je l'enfilais et il m'aida en tirant dessus pour le faire tomber, même s'il laissa trainer ses mains sur ma peau. Il traça un petit cœur, m'embrassa puis m'intima d'aller travailler. Je serais tentée de le frapper, mais il n'a pas tort. Si je veux être payée, j'ai plutôt intérêt à être à l'heure. Néanmoins, alors qu'on rejoignait les autres, je décrétais :

« - ça se payera !

« - Je passe en caisse quand tu veux !

…

Et voilà. Bon, pour un prologue transitoire, c'est plutôt bien non ? Promis dans le chapitre prochain… Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va se passer mais tant, pis, je file l'écrire. J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Chapitre 02

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Etant en retard dans le post je ne répondrais à aucune reviews mais je tenais à vous remercier pour chacune. =) **marine**, **jessy**, **Jessica54540**, **Lynemissinine**, **Klo-u39**, **Sweet-Devil973** et **Angele**.

**Disclaimer** : Allez un peu de changement. Tout m'appartient et c'est Disney qui m'a pris mes idées. Faux, mais on peut rêver, ce n'est pas interdit. ^^ Bien sûr la réalité est tout autre. L'univers ainsi que les quatre personnages principaux appartiennent à Disney. Ce que vous reconnaissez et qui vient de la première partie, m'appartient sans que j'en revendique l'utilisation exclusive. Dernier point tout aussi essentiel que le reste, pensez à remercier **chris87** pour ses corrections. Sans elle, y aurait beaucoup plus de faute.

Avant que j'oublie, on est à nouveau dans le regard de Mitchie.

**Chapitre02**

Heureusement que mon service se terminait à dix-huit heures. Durant les quatre heures où je travaillais, les garçons étaient là. Soit, ils nous aidaient en nous passant un ingrédient ou ils amusaient la galerie en racontant des blagues. Spécialité de Jason, j'avoue. Seul avantage, j'avais parfois droit à un bisou quand je passais à proximité de mon copain, chose que je ne préméditais pas. A moins dix, je sortis le pain du four à bois et le posais sur une plaque à côté, au moment où un client entrait.

« - Steph, y a quelqu'un au comptoir, criais-je.

C'était son tour de comptoir comme on dit entre nous. Aucun de nous n'aime y être après une journée de travail. On pue la nourriture, et on transpire de partout. Une vraie galère ! On a du essayer tous les déo anti-transpirant vendus en grande surface. Aucun ne fonctionne, vous pouvez nous croire ! Heureusement, pour ma part, dans cinq minutes, je renfile ma tenue pour rentrer prendre une bonne douche et peut-être m'allonger dans le canapé. Du moment qu'on me demande pas de marcher ou de cuisiner, je suis preneuse de toute manière. J'écoutais la conversation et arquais un sourcil lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle avait un avocat.

« - Mitchie, tu rentres ton service est fini, les coupa ma mère.

Acquiesçant, je posais mon pain et passais en cuisine les prévenir qu'une nouvelle fournée était en route. Je me faufilais ensuite jusqu'aux vestiaires où je remis, en grimaçant, ma tenue d'avant. Elle ne sentait pas la nourriture mais mes cheveux qui m'arrivaient maintenant à la taille, eux si. Heureusement que je les avais relevés avant de commencer mon travail. Ressortant, j'embrassais maman, lui donnant rendez-vous chez nous, puis je sortis par la petite porte. Je n'avais pas fait trois pas qu'on m'interpella. Je me retournais et souris à Taya et Nisrine, tout en comprenant pourquoi les garçons étaient introuvables, puis je notais leurs tenues plutôt classe.

« - Vous sortez, demandais-je perdue.

« - On sort, nuance, ce qui t'inclus, rit la copine de Jason.

« - Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, je suis debout depuis six heures, j'ai bossé comme une dingue, en plus de travailler à la bibliothèque du campus en attendant que quelqu'un veuille bien y bosser et je viens de passer quatre heures debout… Non, c'est sans moi ! En plus, je sens aussi bon qu'une gazinière oubliée dans un grenier, soupirais-je.

Ils se mirent à cinq pour me convaincre et je fus surprise.

« - Je rêve, y a quatre heures, vous refusiez que je change mes habitudes quitte à ne pas vous voir pour réviser mes partiels et là, subitement, je dois sortir ?

« - C'est que, commença mon copain en s'approchant, tu nous manques ma petite gazinière oubliée dans le fond du grenier !

Je m'exclamais choquée, puis le repoussais, non que je déteste être dans ses bras, mais je sentais _réellement_ mauvais. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à me convaincre et je promis de les rejoindre au Colibri, après une bonne douche. En ayant également besoin, les garçons me raccompagnèrent chez moi, me demandant d'être prête dans une demi-heure. Je hochais la tête et entrais. Je saluais mon père puis montais les marches rapidement. J'allais dans mon dressing, en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais enfiler, puis je me décidais pour une robe en dentelle blanche que j'avais acheté lors d'une journée shopping avec des filles de la fac. Cintrée à la taille par une ceinture marron, elle tombait sur mes genoux. Le plus triste c'est que ce que j'aime le plus, c'est son col bateau, le reste moyen. Mais paraît qu'elle me va super bien alors… C'est le moment de la tester sur mon copain. Prenant des sous-vêtements clairs, plus discrets sous une robe blanche, je filais dans la salle de bain, pour me laver rapidement. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je sortais de l'eau, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette. Je m'habillais, puis passais cinq minutes sur mon maquillage avant de m'occuper de ma tignasse. J'aurais aimé me faire des frisettes mais là, je n'avais carrément pas le temps. La tête en bas, je les séchais le plus vite possible, guettant un moteur dans l'allée. Quand il raisonna, j'arrêtais mon séchoir et remis ma tête à l'endroit. Bon bah au moins, j'ai du volume ! Brossant le tout, je cherchais à les rendre plus naturel, bien qu'avec les pointes humides, on n'y croyait pas vraiment. J'allais renoncer lorsque j'eus une idée. Ramenant tout sur mon épaule, je les attachais avec un chouchou blanc plutôt lâche et secouais la tête pour donner à ma coiffure un côté un peu sauvage. Mettant rapidement une touche de parfum, je rejoignis les garçons, pieds nus, tout en vérifiant ce que j'avais dans mon sac. L'inventaire me convenant, je le fermais après y avoir ajouté mon portable, puis j'enfilais mes bottes.

« - Désolée, je suis prête dans une seconde ! Oh et puis flûte la prochaine fois, vous me préviendrez à l'avance, souris-je en relevant la tête.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je croisais le regard de mon copain. Il me fixait avec intensité et je me demandais une seconde ce qu'il y avait, tout en prenant mon manteau marron.

« - On y va ou tu comptes me regarder toute la soirée, dans l'entrée de mes parents ?

« - Si j'ai le choix, on reste là, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille qu'il embrassa.

Malgré moi, je fus prise de frissons durant ce bref contact, puis il prit ma main. Prévenant mon père que je repartais, nous sortîmes alors que je grimaçais. Sur les conseils d'Ambre et Camélia, deux filles de mon année, j'avais acheté ces chaussures qui allaient parfaitement avec la robe. Seul problème : Elles n'allaient pas avec mes pieds. Je montais dans la voiture, notant que c'était Nate qui était au volant ce qui expliquait que je sois derrière avec Shane. Nous arrivâmes devant le Colibri, témoin silencieux de mes premiers tête à tête avec mon meilleur ami, qui était maintenant mon copain. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'oubliais de descendre et ils rirent. Revenant à moi, je notais que j'avais du être longue puisque mon copain m'avait ouvert la porte et détachée. Je le remerciais d'un bisou, puis nous rejoignîmes les quatre autres. Ils étaient à l'étage et comme Taya avait travaillé ici deux ans, nous avions toujours notre table de libre lorsqu'on venait. Située dans un coin sombre, près des fenêtres, c'était un vrai luxe vu les célébrités avec qui nous sortions.

« - La vache, t'es superbe Mitchie, sourit Taya.

« - Oh merci très chère, ris-je. A ma décharge, il fallait bien que je me hisse à votre niveau.

« - Pour moi, tu seras toujours la plus belle, souffla mon copain à oreille.

« - Voila qui est embêtant. Je passe mes seuls moments de libres à courir les magasins pour être toujours la plus belle, pour toi. Si quoi que je mette, tu me trouves belle, je perds mon temps !

Il me souffla un « tais-toi » juste avant de m'embrasser et j'y répondis avec joie. Je n'avais pas revu mes deux anges gardiens depuis août. Octobre pour mon copain qui était passé à l'improviste pour une soirée en amoureux. Autant dire qu'ils me manquaient atrocement, raison qui m'avait poussé à sortir malgré mes jambes fatiguées. Me promettant de ne pas rentrer trop tard, je m'écartais de lui, alors qu'il grognait visiblement pas satisfait.

« - Reviens !

Je fronçais les sourcils voulant comprendre son mot, mais il profita de mon immobilité pour reprendre possession de mes lèvres. Souriant, je lui répondis aussitôt en m'accrochant lentement à son cou alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ma taille. L'une d'entre elle se laissa glisser pour tomber sur ma cuisse où ses doigts tracèrent des cercles. Le manque d'air nous sépara et je m'étonnais de n'entendre aucune remarque des autres, jusqu'à ce que je les voie nous imiter. Je me penchais donc à nouveau vers mon copain, profitant du moment comme s'il était le dernier. Comme chaque fois. Cette fois-ci, il m'attira contre lui et finit par réussir à m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ses doigts reprirent leurs cercles aussitôt, puis je m'écartais de lui, manquant d'air. Posant ma tête sur son épaule, je chuchotais.

« - C'est rare, mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, j'en viendrais presque à regretter le début de notre histoire. Tu sais, quand j'ignorais encore que tu me rendrais complètement accro à toi ? On était à la table du fond là-bas, dis-je en la désignant. Je venais de te raconter mon passé, me semble-t-il, et tu t'es approché de moi pour me consoler. A un moment, je me suis tournée pour embrasser ta joue, sauf que t'as eu la même idée, je crois.

« - Et on a échangé notre premier _kiss_, se souvint-il. Ouais, c'est vrai que c'était agréable. Même si je ne regrette pas vraiment la vie que j'ai maintenant.

« - Moi si, boudais-je en dessinant sur son sweater blanc, je te vois moins du coup. Donc je regrette ! Mais comme dès qu'on peut se voir, les moments sont super parfaits, je ne regrette pas assez pour te demander de briser tes rêves !

« - Tant mieux, j'ignore si j'en serais capable.

« - Moi je sais que je serais incapable de te demander de choisir entre la vie dont tu rêves et moi. Ce serait abject ! Et comme aux dernières nouvelles, je ne le suis pas, je préfère me contenter des quelques heures que tu peux m'accorder, profitant de tes absences pour bosser au maximum.

Il me regarda et sourit, touché par mon petit discours. Au même moment, Brian, avec les cheveux à l'effigie de l'Italie, vint prendre notre commande. J'avais longtemps hésité avant de lui demander pourquoi il changeait tout le temps de coiffure comme ça, risquant d'abîmer ses cheveux et ça l'avait fait rire. Il m'avait alors expliqué que son ex copine lui avait filé le sida, alors il se moquait royalement de savoir si ses cheveux allaient supporter longtemps ses changements capillaires hebdomadaire. Une fois que nous eûmes tout commandé, il partit en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je n'avais pas encore assez de courage pour lui demander pourquoi, même sachant que j'avais un copain, il continuait ses clins d'œil. Quelques minutes plus tard, nos plats arrivèrent et sans quitter les genoux de mon copain, je commençais à manger, tout en les écoutant parler. Nisrine et moi étions les seules à aller encore en cours, puisque Taya bossait, à présent, comme vendeuse dans une boutique de vêtements chics. La conversation en vint rapidement sur un des sujets que je préférais éviter. L'autre étant ma sexualité, qui n'était toujours pas active au grand dam de la copine de Jason. Ou du moins, elle me croyait encore vierge. Je n'avais jamais pu leur raconter mon passé et pour le moment, ça ne posait aucun problème. Plus tard peut-être, quand j'aurais assez de courage pour affronter le regard des autres, je leur avouerais le viol que j'avais subi. Pour le moment, seuls les garçons étaient au courant et ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour détourner la conversation lorsque ça devenait trop personnel. Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'une nouvelle fois, il fut question de nos projets pour les vacances d'hiver. Nisrine devait, en toute logique, partir avec ses parents à Aspen, mais elle allait essayer de négocier pour passer le nouvel an à Akron. Taya passait Noël avec sa famille, mais elle n'avait aucun projet pour le nouvel an. Quant aux garçons, ils avaient prévu de réunir des amis à eux, pour faire une fête digne de ce nom.

« - Et toi Mitchie, demanda Jason en riant.

« - A ton avis ? Comme chaque année mon cher, je prends la route le vingt pour Augusta et je reviens le quatre. Pile le temps de vous voir pour vous offrir vos cadeaux et je commence mes révisions sérieusement. Pourquoi ?

« - Avec Nate et Shane, on pensait te kidnapper pour que tu assistes à une fête entre jeunes, pour une fois !

« - Attends, tu t'imagines que je vais faire la fête avec des personnes en fauteuils ou quoi ? Les adultes vont faire leur fête discussion de leur côté et avec mes seize cousins, cousines, on fait la fête à notre manière ! Sans compter les copains, copines qui sont invités. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser, dis-je en me tournant vers mon copain, que t'es invité à venir avec nous, si tu le souhaites, mais t'as le droit de refuser, souris-je, et de préférer faire la fête avec tes deux meilleurs amis !

« - J'ai vraiment le droit de choisir, rit-il. Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir si je reste ici plutôt que de venir avec toi ?

« - Si tu me promets de m'appeler à minuit, moi ça me convient. On n'est pas marié, libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux de ton emploi du temps !

« - Jay, nous on passe nouvel an ensemble, c'est sûr, non ?

« - Assurément. T'es invité ma puce, tout comme Nisrine. Ce qui fait que notre petit Shane jouera encore au célibataire cette année.

« - Je m'en moque, je fête la fin d'une année et le début d'une nouvelle, pas autre chose. Que ma copine soit ou non là physiquement, elle est partout où je vais, parce qu'elle m'accompagne partout !

« - Même sous la douche ? Je ne te savais pas si dévergondée, Mitchie, rit Taya… C'est incroyable, tu rougis à chaque coup !

« - Tant mieux, moi j'adore ses petites joues rouges : Mais oui, même sous la douche au contraire de toi, qui n'accompagne pas ton copain sous la sienne.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Je pourrais te citer toutes les cicatrices qu'il a !

« - Là, tu triches, rit Nate. Il n'a aucune cicatrice, sauf l'appendicite ! Tout le monde sait ça !

« - Il en a une autre, placée stratégiquement ! Tu veux plus de détails ?

« - Moi non, parce que je visualise tout ce que vous dites et si tu vas plus loin, je tombe dans l'inceste… Au meilleur des cas, alors pitié, parle de jolies marguerites, intervenais-je avant que ça n'aille plus loin.

« - En tout cas Shane, t'as du bol d'avoir une copine aussi discrète !

« - Non, c'est toi qui n'as pas de bol d'en avoir une aussi peu discrète, parce que Nisrine ne raconte rien, depuis tout à l'heure !

« - C'est clair ! Elle attend qu'on soit seules, pour me raconter tout et ça dure des heures, rit Taya.

« - Pourtant vu le peu qu'on a fait, le récit devrait aller vite, argua Nate en riant.

Super mal à l'aise, je me levais d'un bond et filais aux toilettes. J'en avais assez entendue pour ma part. Bon ceci dit, on a abordé les deux sujets que je déteste ce soir. J'espère qu'à mon retour, ils débattront de l'invasion des moustiques en Nouvelle-Guinée, ou de la collection de papillons dans les champs de fleurs. Je sais, ce n'est pas possible mais qu'est-ce que j'aimerai que ce soit le cas, là tout de suite ! Une vibration discrète m'informa que j'avais un message et je l'ouvris. « _Désolé mon petit cygneau. Avec Nate et Jay on essaye de la lancer sur un autre sujet, mais c'est compliqué. Bouge pas, je t'envoie un message quand tu pourras revenir sans risque ! _» Géniale, je suis coincée là alors que mon repas refroidi. Ce n'est vraiment pas du juste. Même si cette phrase n'est pas correcte. Profitant de ma petite solitude improvisée, je lui répondis. « _Ok, ça marche. Mais j'aurais du commander une part de pizza. Vous auriez pu me la glisser sous la porte__._ » J'envoyais le message puis je demandais à Jeanne si elle invitait son copain pour Nouvel an, comme prévu initialement. Mamie voulait rencontrer les copains et copines de tout le monde, nous devions donc les inviter mais j'avais prévenue que Shane serait probablement absent. Je m'étais simplement gardée de préciser qu'il préférerait sans doute faire la fête avec ses amis. Il n'a rencontré qu'une partie de ma famille, le jour du procès. Il connaît Dwight plus que bien forcément, mais bon, depuis que mon parrain vit chez lui, ils se voient moins. Ce qui n'empêche pas mon oncle de me rappeler de fermer le verrou de ma chambre, chaque soir, quand il est là. Je sentis que j'avais un nouveau message et l'ouvris. Shane me prévenait que je pouvais revenir sans risque. Acquiesçant, je sortis quand j'en reçu un second. Rejoignant la table, je le lus. « _Ouais et je lui ai même dit d'apporter du chocolat pour ma cousine préférée s'il ne veut pas se faire lyncher sévère puisqu'il vient aussi pour Noël. Et toi, ta superstar vient ? Maria et moi, on rêve de lui demander qu'il signe un de nos soutiens-gorge._ » Je ris tout en m'asseyant.

« - Pourquoi tu ris, demanda Nisrine.

« - Pour rien. Jeanne ma cousine, précisais-je pour les deux filles, elle tient absolument à ce que tu viennes mon chéri. Elle veut que tu signes… Attends lis le message, ça vaut mieux !

Sur ces mots, je le lui donnais tout en mangeant. Il dut le lire, puisqu'il rit quelques secondes plus tard, en me rendant mon téléphone.

« - Qu'elles te le confient, je le signerais à ton retour et on le lui renverra, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais en souriant et Taya nous interrogea. Manque de chance pour elle, aucun de nous ne parla et j'effaçais même le message afin qu'elle ne puisse pas le lire en douce. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de la relancer sur le sujet. Bien que, de temps à autre, je pensais beaucoup à mon copain et à l'intimité qu'on devrait partager. Quand on va toutes en week-end chez eux, on est les seuls à faire chambre à part et des fois je me dis qu'il en a peut-être marre, mais il me rassure à chaque fois. Il comprenait très bien mes réticences et il n'était pas pressé, vu que notre relation lui convenait. Pour ma part, je doutais un peu, j'avoue. On est ensemble depuis presque quatre ans, on pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'on dorme au moins ensemble, non ? Entre-nous, j'aimerai bien, mais… Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours peur qu'on aille trop vite et que je le quitte sous le poids des regrets. Mon psy dit qu'il y a peu de chance, mais… Sait-on jamais ! Pris dans le feu de l'action, on pourrait déraper et le regretter ! J'ai déjà eu assez de regret. Une main passa devant mes yeux et je revins au présent.

« - Oui ?

« - Tu ne manges pas, me demanda Nate inquiet.

« - Non, désolée, je pensais à… Maggie.

Depuis l'affaire Mélodie, nous avions changé notre mot de passe, mais tous les trois savaient pertinemment de quoi je parlais, aussi j'enchaînais rapidement :

« - Enfin aux conséquences de cette histoire, mais ce n'est pas important. Ça ne sert à rien de s'y attarder, c'est du passé ?

Tout en les interrogeant, je posais ma main sur la cuisse de mon copain, qui acquiesça. Aucune des filles ne m'interrogea sur le sujet et pour cause. Dès le début, enfin quand ça devenait sérieux, ils les ont prévenus que c'était à moi d'en parler quand je m'en sentirais capable. Elles savent juste que c'est un truc grave à conséquences… Bah graves forcément. Un ange passa, puis Jason reprit :

« - Alors tu veux toujours pas venir ?

« - Hein ? Où ? Chez vous ? A faire la fête ? Désolée, je préfère Augusta. Cette ville a des avantages que je ne retrouverais pas ailleurs. En plus, tu le sais, j'ai besoin de cette réunion familiale annuelle sinon comment veux-tu que je reste une fille parfaite avec un tas de défauts ?

« - Ouais, faudrait pas changer ma copine, pour une harpie dans le genre de Mélodie, ajouta mon copain avant de m'embrasser.

« - Je vote pour son départ, rit Nate. Quelle fasse son petit ressourcement et qu'elle revienne aussi géniale qu'elle est !

« - Bon tout le monde est d'accord ! Je pars à Augusta et vous faites la fête sans moi. Dommage que j'ai plus mes cours sinon je vous ferais signer un papier pour clore le sujet.

« - Attends, c'est jouable, j'arrive.

Aussitôt Taya descendit sous nos regards perdus et Nisrine me regarda intriguée.

« - Je me trompe ou il y a un rapport entre l'affaire Maggie et tes joues rouges dès qu'on parle de rapports intimes ?

« - C'est plus ou moins liés, éludais-je.

Mouais, surtout plus que moins, mais bon. Je me ne vois pas lui dire au Colibri. J'aurais l'impression de revivre le même moment qu'avec Shane et puis… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant et de briser la joie. Durant les quatre fois que je l'ai fait, c'était loin d'être joyeux comme ambiance. Même si j'ai été forcée à le faire deux fois mais bon. Je fus coupée par le retour de la copine de Jason qui me mit un plat blanc sous le nez avec un feutre noir.

« - Que veux-tu que je fasse de ça, demandais-je perdue.

« - Facile, on va passer un pacte. Ecris, je dicte, m'ordonna-t-elle en s'asseyant. Le dix-sept décembre, nous nous engageons à ne plus demander à Mitchie de faire la fête avec nous pour le nouvel an. Voilà on aura plus qu'à tous signer, ajouta-t-elle.

Je souris avant de l'écrire, puis passais le plat à Shane qui rit joyeusement avant d'apposer sa signature. Nate passa ensuite et sourit avant d'imiter mon copain, ainsi que Nisrine et le plat arriva encore à Taya qui soupira.

« - Où est passée ma phrase, demanda-t-elle.

« - Je trouve celle-ci plus parlante, répondis-je quand elle signa avant de le passer à Jason qui la lut à voix haute.

« - Plat souvenir de la soirée du dix-sept décembre au Colibri avec les gens les plus géniaux que je connaisse. Merci, je vous aime tous. Oh, c'est mignon, rit-il en y mettant également sa griffe, mais maintenant à toi d'apposer ta signature !

Il me le rendit et j'hochais la tête en les imitant, puis je posais le plat souvenir au sol.

La soirée perdura encore trois heures, puis quand approcha minuit, je soupirais.

« - Bon je suis désolée les petits loups mais je ne tiens plus debout, alors je vais rentrer. Vraiment navrée de couper aussi court, j'adorerais rester mais je vais finir par dormir sur la table et vous allez devoir louer une grue pour me ramener chez moi !

« - Je suis sûre que Shane se fera un plaisir de dormir avec toi, pardon, rit Taya, de te ramener dans ton lit !

Le petit sourire qu'elle avait, prouvait bien que son lapsus n'en n'était pas un mais je ne relevais pas. Me levant, je les embrassais tous et pris le plat, quand mon copain fit de même.

« - Je te ramène. Hors de question que tu prennes le bus aussi tard. Surtout qu'il n'y en a plus !

« - Mouais, admettons. Je suis déjà rentrée à pied d'ici jusque chez moi. Tu demanderas à Taya, c'est de sa faute. Jason lui manquait tellement qu'elle déprimait, je suis restée jusqu'à deux heures du mat', avant de rentrer à pied. Je suis armée, ajoutais-je en souriant.

Il eut un petit rire moqueur accompagné des deux garçons et je leur souhaitais bonne nuit en partant. Shane m'accompagna. Tout en descendant, je lui demandais la raison de son rire.

« - Regarde-toi, rit-il, tu ne ferais pas peur à une mouche !

« - Je confirme, intervint Brian. Tu me rappelles ma petite sœur !

« - D'où les clins d'œil, demanda Shane.

« - Ouais, c'est pour ça que je passe mon temps à en faire à ta copine ! Surtout quand elle est seule, comme ça on ne la drague pas !

« - Merci Brian !

Il assura qu'il était toujours ravi de rendre service et on sortit du café.

« - Alors comme ça, je ne fais pas peur ? N'oublie pas que je me suis déjà battue avec Mélodie !

« - Ah mais je ne peux pas oublier, t'as pris une photo de tes bleus, je te rappelle !

« - C'était les premiers et les derniers, à ce jour, que j'ai eu, me défendis-je.

« - Mouais, toujours est-il que dans cette tenue, avec ce visage, tu es certes plus qu'attirante et je parle par expérience, chuchota-t-il tout contre moi, mais en aucun cas tu ne fais peur. En plus, tu sembles avoir du mal à marcher, donc impossible de courir. Ça te rend encore plus vulnérable ! Et plus désirable, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Machinalement, je me mordis la lèvre en le sentant si proche, alors que j'étais contre la voiture et quand il posa ses mains sur ma taille, je fermais presque les yeux. Rien à faire, j'étais complètement accro à lui et je ne voulais surtout pas que ça passe ! On resta quelques instants comme ça et il embrassa mon cou, alors que je m'accrochais au sien, en m'abandonnant à lui.

« - Hey les tourtereaux en voiture, hurla Taya faisant exploser notre bulle.

Je grognais de frustration ce qui le fit sourire.

« - Je te ramène et promis on reprend dès qu'on est seul !

Ravie de cette nouvelle, je hochais la tête et on monta. Durant le quart d'heure de route, je plaçais ma main sur la sienne, avant de me rapprocher pour poser ma tête sur son épaule. Sa légère odeur de musc ne l'avait jamais quitté et elle m'apaisait et me rassurait toujours autant. Nous atteignîmes rapidement la maison de mes parents et je soupirais. Je n'avais aucune envie que la soirée se finisse maintenant. Il dut le comprendre puisqu'il se détacha, mais n'ouvrit pas la porte, préférant se tourner vers moi.

« - Tu crois que tes parents accepteraient qu'on monte dans ta chambre quelques minutes ?

« - Si tu t'engages à leur dire bonjour, je pense que c'est négociable.

Il sourit et nous quittâmes la voiture, pour entrer chez moi. Je les prévins, tout en enlevant mes chaussures et il les rejoignit au salon. Pour ma part, je préférais d'abord enlever cette fichue robe. Les écoutant discuter, j'enfilais mon tee-shirt, puis mon petit short blanc, avant de filer me démaquiller. Quand je ressortis de la salle de bain, il était face à la porte.

« - Oh, fit-il déçu, t'es déjà redevenu ce petit oiseau dont je suis tombé amoureux !

« - Et oui, désolée j'en avais assez de toutes ces plumes, je préfère le duvet… C'est plus doux au toucher, ajoutais-je à son oreille.

Il eut un petit sourire puis m'attira contre lui pour m'embrasser. Lentement, il nous conduisit dans ma chambre et ferma la porte, sans pousser le verrou qui devait sûrement rouiller vu que je ne l'utilisais que rarement. Le manque d'air se fit sentir et je m'éloignais, de lui quelques secondes.

« - Et bé, quel baiser, m'exclamais-je ravie. C'était plus que ce que j'espérais !

« - Et c'est moins que ce dont j'ai envie, sourit-il. Parce que tu parles trop et je ne peux pas recommencer, ajouta-t-il alors que j'écarquillais les yeux.

Sa remarque me fit pouffer et je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit, où il vint me rejoindre. Me blottissant contre lui, je le laissais caresser ma taille doucement, puis il embrassa ma tempe. Je fermais les yeux, appréciant ce moment et ses lèvres descendirent doucement jusqu'aux miennes. Alors qu'elles arrivaient à destination, il passa doucement un doigt sous mon tee-shirt et je frissonnais. De plaisir ou de peur, je l'ignore mais je n'avais aucune envie de briser le moment. Cependant, il dut l'interpréter comme un refus puisqu'il l'éloigna de ma peau qui en voulait encore. Aussi doucement, presque trop puisque j'ignorais mes limites, je pris sa main et la fis glisser sous le tee-shirt que je lui avais piqué en octobre. L'air se raréfiant dans nos poumons, il s'écarta de moi et me fixa avec beaucoup d'intensité.

« - Un problème, soufflais-je.

« - Oui. Je ne sais jamais quand je peux caresser ta peau, ce qui fait que tu me surprends toujours quand tu me laisses faire, chuchota-t-il.

« - Désolée. Je sais que ce ne doit pas être simple pour toi, j'en ai conscience mais moi-même, j'ignore quand tes caresses me plaisent et quand elles m'agressent. Et puis, je… Doc dit que je n'arrive pas à me détacher de mon passé et que c'est pour ça que je suis incapable de dormir avec toi, ce qui explique que ce n'est pas demain qu'on ira plus loin entre guillemet. Seulement, je ne suis pas idiote et Taya a raison, t'es un homme qui…

« - Qui est amoureux d'une fille au passé lourd et qui comprend parfaitement qu'elle ne soit pas prête à dormir simplement contre moi. Du moins consciemment et comme je ne suis pas assez cruel pour t'épuiser jusqu'à ce que tu dormes debout, je préfère prendre mon mal en patience et attendre que tu aies le courage de venir de toi-même ! Je me moque de ce que te raconte Taya, elle a forcément tort parce qu'elle ignore ton passé et je me moque de devoir attendre encore dix ans !

Je le regardais encore plus amoureuse. Comment avais-je fait pour tomber sur un garçon aussi génial ? J'ignorais s'il était réellement prêt à attendre dix ans, mais j'eus envie de le croire. C'était plus rassurant. Cependant ce soir, ses caresses ne m'effrayaient pas et je le lui fis savoir en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois toujours aussi tendrement, avant de me tourner pour être face à lui. Lentement, je m'accrochais à lui avant de me laisser tomber sur le côté, l'entraînant avec moi. A la dernière seconde, sa main se détacha de ma peau, pour se retenir de me tomber dessus et je grognais.

« - Zut, j'aurais du tomber de l'autre côté.

Il rit mais mit son autre main sur ma peau, guettant mon visage. Je savais qu'il surveillait le moindre signe de frayeur et pour l'encourager je caressais son visage en souriant avant de la faire glisser de son cou, jusqu'au bas de son tee-shirt, avant de passer ma main dessous. Sa peau était chaude et douce, comme je l'aimais. Rassuré, il revint m'embrasser mais nous fûmes dérangés par son téléphone. Habituellement, il ne décrochait pas quand on vivait des instants pareils mais il fit exception.

« - Nate, m'expliqua-t-il en répondant, ouais ? _…_ Non pas spécialement envie désolé ! _…_ En effet.

Que voulait dire ce morceau de conversation ? Le début était facile à décrypter. Nate devait lui avoir demandé quand il comptait revenir, mais son _en effet_, je séchais. Aussi, afin de m'occuper l'esprit, je me rassis et embrassais sa joue. Je le sentis sourire alors qu'il discutait avec son meilleur ami. Je n'écoutais pas un traitre mot, préférant profiter qu'il soit occupé pour embrasser son cou, alors que ma main caressait sa cuisse jusqu'à repasser sous son sweater. Je la fis remontrer jusqu'au niveau de ses côtes, me régalant du corps que je sentais, quand il dit :

« - Attends deux secondes Nate, j'ai un problème avec ma copine, dit-il avant de le mettre en attente. T'as conscience qu'en plus de tricher, tu m'empêches de me concentrer sur ce qu'il raconte ?

« - Parfaitement consciente même ! Mais je me moque de ce qu'il te dit, j'ai très envie qu'on s'embrasse à nouveau ! Et puis… Tu me manques tellement que je… Non rien, reprends ta conversation, je vais être sage, promis.

Sur ces mots, je me décollais de lui et m'assis à quelques centimètres. Fronçant les sourcils, il reprit sa conversation en me fixant intrigué.

« - Vous pouvez attendre une demi-heure ? J'ai un truc à régler avec Mitchie !

« - Non, c'est bon, il arrive, c'est promis, dis-je au téléphone avant d'ajouter pour lui, on en parlera demain ! De toute façon, je tombe de fatigue et tu me connais. Moins je dors plus je dis ou fais des choses idiotes ! Va les rejoindre, ça va je t'assure.

« - Bon, soupira-t-il, j'arrive !

Je sentais dans sa voix des regrets mais de toute façon, même si je lui disais que j'avais envie de dormir contre lui cette nuit, j'étais certaine que ça ne se ferait pas. Mes parents s'y opposeraient, je crois ! Je leur demanderai… Un jour ! Il ferma la conversation et se leva. Je l'imitais, et l'accompagnais en bas. Il souhaita bonne nuit à mes parents et j'enfilais mon manteau pour le suivre dehors, des bottes à franges aux pieds. Il me prit contre lui et m'embrassa sous le perron, m'interdisant d'aller plus loin car je risquais d'être malade. J'allais lui dire que j'étais prête à courir le risque quand il me rappela que si je l'étais, je ne pourrais plus l'embrasser, ce qui me fit réfléchir à deux fois, j'avoue. Je le suivis des yeux, jusqu'à ce que la voiture quitte l'allée, puis j'entrais. J'embrassais mes parents et filais me coucher, en souriant. Il avait beau déjà me manquer, la soirée que j'avais passé avec eux me plaisait. Je m'endormis moins de dix minutes plus tard, si bien que j'eus le message de mon copain que le lendemain. Message qui me prévenait que je devais être debout à dix heures. Heure à laquelle, j'ouvrais un œil, encore fatiguée. Je tentais bien de me rendormir mais manque de chance, il entra dans ma chambre au même moment, un plateau dans les mains.

« - Debout mon petit oiseau, le petit-déj' est là. Surtout que tu as du courrier.

Je grognais mais consentis à me lever. M'asseyant, je l'embrassais avant de regarder le plateau qu'il posa sur mes genoux. N'ayant pas super faim, je commençais par la lettre, enfin c'était mon intention avant qu'il ne me la reprenne m'intimant de manger avant. Je m'exécutais en grommelant, puis lui demandais la raison de sa visite.

« - Tout est expliqué là-dedans, dit-il en secouant la lettre. Termine ton bol et tu le sauras !

« - Plus faim ! Donne-moi ma lettre, s'il te plait. Surtout que c'est rare que tu m'écrives manuellement !

Il sourit mais accepta de me la laisser si je lui laissais terminer mon repas. Acquiesçant volontiers, j'ouvris ma petite missive, puis la lus doucement, souriant à son écriture, un peu brouillonne mais que j'adorais. A la fin de ma lecture, je le regardais perplexe.

« - C'est vrai ?

« - Ouais. Si ton invitation d'hier était sérieuse alors je peux venir avec toi, dans ta famille. Mieux, je veux venir avec toi. Mais faut que tu t'engages à passer nouvel an de l'an prochain avec nous.

Je réfléchis quelques instants puis acceptais. Après tout, si j'en parlais à maman maintenant, j'avais des chances de réussir à la convaincre d'ici la fin de l'année prochaine, non ? Et donc mamie serait contente, elle allait revoir mon copain et les jumelles pourront faire signer leurs sous-vêtements, bien que j'espère qu'elles rigolaient. Ou alors, je préfère ne pas y assister.

…

Et voilà, pour ce soir, c'est fini. Promis au prochain chapitre, les fameuses retrouvailles. Qui vont être sportive, héhé. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Chapitre 03

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Voilà enfin la suite de cette fiction qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci à **azerty** (Hello miss. Ravie que ce début te plaise. =) Ouais la rencontre risque d'être intéressante (et je dis pas ça parce que je l'ai écrite et que je sais comment ça se passe :p) Bisouilles), **Lilylys**, **Angele** (Hello la belle. Ouais elle avance doucement mais certaines choses sont plus facile à faire que d'autres et son passé… Il est encore handicapant. Ouais Shane reste parfait, il n'a pas le choix sinon je l'enferme dans le placard :p Ouais crois-moi cette fiction et plus drôle que triste rien qu'à cause des fameuses jumelles :p Je t'en dis pas plus. Bisouilles), **Klo-u39** et **Jessica54540** (Hello toi. Sportive dans le sens où les cousines de Mitchie vont les rendre chèvres :p Bah en fait non elle n'est pas prête à dormir avec lui, elle y pense seulement. Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Allez un peu de changement. Tout m'appartient, et c'est Disney qui m'a pris mes idées. Faux, mais on peut rêver, ce n'est pas interdit. ^^ Bien sûr la réalité est tout autre. L'univers ainsi que les quatre personnages principaux appartiennent à Disney. Ce que vous reconnaissez et qui vient de la première partie, m'appartient sans que j'en revendique l'utilisation exclusive. Dernier point tout aussi essentiel que le reste, pensé à remercier **chris87** pour ses corrections. Sans elle, y aurait beaucoup plus de faute.

Avant que j'oublie, on est toujours dans le regard de Mitchie.

**Chapitre03**

Durant les cinq jours qui suivirent, je commençais à préparer le voyage. Malheureusement, je devais jongler entre mes sacs à faire, les cadeaux à emballer, les rendez-vous, plus que fréquents, avec les quatre autres que je ne verrais pas pendant presque quinze jours, un dîner chez Heather et Mattew, les parents de Shane, que je voyais plus souvent que leur fils. Sa mère m'invitait à manger assez souvent, quand une tournée devenait pesante ou une promo trop longue. Je mangeais donc avec eux deux fois par mois, et je passais pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque où elle travaillait. Tout comme je voyais Abby et Mia de plus en plus souvent. Les deux ne quittant pas leur frère. Abby s'était finalement remise de son coup de cœur pour Nate et filait le parfait amour, du haut de ses seize ans, avec un certain Patrick. Mia, de son côté, se passionnait pour la gym, oubliant volontiers le sexe opposé. J'avais souvent assisté aux concours auxquels elle participe. Lors d'un de ses passages sur la poutre, elle avait mêlée mouvement de gym avec saut à la corde et je dois dire que j'en avais été soufflée. Une main passa devant moi et je regardais mes amis. Nous étions dans ma chambre et nous venions de jouer tous les quatre ensembles, pour le plaisir. Taya et Nisrine se contentaient de nous applaudir ou elles chantaient avec les garçons, alors que je préférais me concentrer sur mes cordes.

« - Alors t'es partante ou non ?

« - Alors que j'ignore de quoi vous parlez ? Je crois que je me vais m'abstenir de répondre, c'est plus prudent. … Vous parliez de quoi, ajoutais-je en souriant.

« - On pensait aller faire un tour à la patinoire, voir si elle a changé, rit Jason.

« - Elle a changé, c'est clair. Y a un dingue qui a cru qu'on pouvait pêcher, y a des trous partout, m'exclamais-je en secouant la tête. Un truc de fou !

« - Sérieux, demanda-t-il.

« - Ouais. Il était complètement barré le pauvre. Quand la police est arrivée, il leur a expliqué que depuis qu'il avait inventé le pop corn aux micro-ondes, il ne se nourrissait que de ça et que les radiations avaient fini par lui griller le cerveau !

« - Tu te fous de nous ?

« - Parfaitement Jay. Elle n'a pas changé. Hormis qu'il y a une photo de vous dédicacée. Elle est accrochée au dessus du bar.

« - Alors on y va, décida mon copain en frappant dans ses mains. On dépose nos guitares en passant, on prend nos patins et on s'y retrouve ?

Le programme fut adopté et je les raccompagnais en bas, avant de sortir mes patins. Les posant dans le couloir, je remontais terminer mes sacs. Je devais encore choisir quelle robe j'allais mettre. Après tout, si mon copain est là, faudra que j'assure. Regardant ma penderie, je me décidais finalement pour une robe corail, que je n'avais portée qu'une fois pour une fête à la fac. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, pendant qu'eux passaient à la télé accompagnés de Taya et Nisrine. Comme elles n'avaient aucun examen le lendemain, elles avaient pu les accompagner à la cérémonie des awards. Moi j'en avais été privée. Je m'étais plainte à Camélia qui nous avait organisé une fête dans sa chambre avec une dizaine de fans. Super bien habillée et coiffée on les avait acclamés quand ils avaient reçu leur prix. Je leur avais envoyé un message aussitôt. Le truc c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas appréciés que je sois encore debout à minuit et m'avaient chauffé les oreilles, sévère, le lendemain. Jusqu'à ce que je leur demande comment ils auraient voulu que je dorme alors qu'ils allaient recevoir leur première récompense ? Ça leur avait cloué le bec sur le moment. Enfin bref, je pris la robe et demandais à maman de la mettre dans son sac. J'aimais la couleur turquoise qui était un juste mélange entre nos deux couleurs préférées. Le bleu pour moi, le vert pour lui. Je pris les chaussures que j'avais ce soir-là, me félicitant de n'avoir pas changé de taille, puis je fermais ma valise. Je n'aurais plus qu'à prendre mes produits quotidiens et ça sera bon. Je descendis aider maman à terminer le petit repas, qu'on mangerait sûrement sur la route. Je venais à peine de commencer, qu'on frappa à la porte. Regardant par la fenêtre, je vis que c'était mon copain et je lui proposais d'entrer. Posant son sac dans l'entrée, il vint m'embrasser et nous observa.

« - Je te signale qu'on part demain et il y a douze heures de route alors vaut mieux prévoir. En plus, c'est une tradition, ajoutais-je en riant.

Il acquiesça en souriant puis me rappela notre rendez-vous. Observant l'heure, je notais qu'on avait encore quelques minutes de libre et il proposa de nous aider. Ou plutôt, il s'incrusta et quelques sandwichs plus tard, c'était moi qui l'arrêtais.

« - On n'a plus le choix, faut qu'on y aille. Maman, je l'ai mise sur ton lit, d'accord ?

Je mis mes bottes, manteau, écharpe et on sortit, alors qu'il prenait mes patins. Tout en rejoignant sa voiture, d'abord, puis la patinoire, il me questionna sur ce que j'avais mis sur le lit, mais je refusais de répondre. C'était une surprise, puisqu'elle ne serait même pas dans mon sac alors… On arriva en même temps que Nate et sa copine. Je pris le bras de cette dernière pour échapper à l'interrogatoire de mon copain. Tout en payant notre entrée, on parla des cours. Nous n'en avions aucun en commun, mais nous étions dans la même fac, donc on connaissait les mêmes galères, avec les professeurs ou les intervenants.

Tandis que nous enfilions nos patins, elle me demanda ce que j'offrais à mon copain pour Noël et je souris mystérieusement. Taya nous rejoignit alors que ma complice de cours me reposait la question pour la troisième fois et elle proposa tout sourire :

« - Sa virginité.

« - Qui te dis que je l'ai encore, demandais-je malicieuse. Bon on se voit sur la glace.

Je sortis des vestiaires en me demandant pourquoi j'avais dit ça. Seulement, si je croyais lui échapper ainsi, c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune autre issue. Aussi, alors que je patinais doucement avec Nate, elle me rejoignit.

« - Regarde-moi !

Se plaçant devant moi, je n'eus d'autres choix que de lui obéir et je restais planter là plusieurs secondes, sous son œil attentif. Elle sourit enfin satisfaite de son constat.

« - Tu l'es encore !

« - Quoi donc, s'enquit mon frère.

« - Vierge ! Elle a essayé de me faire croire qu'elle ne l'était plus, mais j'ai l'œil. Elle l'est encore.

« - Ou, je l'ai perdu avant de te connaître !

« - Je te connais depuis tes seize ans et vu comment tu étais mal à l'aise à la plage durant nos premières vacances, je suis certaine que tu l'étais encore à ce moment-là ! Pourtant, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu étais aussi mal à l'aise !

Entre temps, les trois autres nous avaient rejoins et je déglutis. Je m'étais embarquée dans une drôle de galère. Tentant le tout pour le tout, j'arguais :

« - Je suis gymnophobe !

« - C'est quoi le rapport avec la gym, demanda-t-elle perdue.

« - N'importe quoi. Ecoute, quand tu rentreras chez toi, cherche donc la définition de ce mot ! C'est ton devoir de vacances. Salut !

Je m'écartais d'elle d'un coup de patins et Shane me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard en me demandant ce qu'était ce mot. Riant, je lui expliquais que j'avais découvert sur internet que c'était le nom de la peur de la nudité. Il rit doucement, déclarant que j'étais une petite maligne et j'acquiesçais. Quand j'avais lu ce mot, je n'y avais pas cru et je m'étais même demandé à quoi ce genre d'information pourrait me servir, mais maintenant je m'en félicitais.

Durant deux bonnes heures nous patinâmes parfois en duo ou en couple. Les garçons étaient méconnaissables avec leurs écharpes et leurs gros manteaux, ce qui nous permit de passer l'après-midi vraiment tranquille. Cependant, je finis par avoir soif et les prévins que j'allais boire. Ils me rejoignirent tous et Taya grimaça :

« - Dommage, on va être envahis par les fans, si vous enlevez tout ça !

« - Raison de plus pour qu'on aille chercher les boissons de nos hommes et qu'on vienne les boire ici, près de la glace. Ça leur permettra de garder leurs visages bien cachés, déclarais-je malicieuse.

« - Ma parole, t'as mangé un singe ce matin pour être aussi maligne, sourit Shane.

Je hochais la tête amusée, puis nous allâmes passer commande, avant de les rejoindre avec des gobelets fumants que nous bûmes doucement, en regardant des gens de notre âge patiner. Venir ici, me fit bizarre. J'y avais beaucoup de bons souvenirs et je posais machinalement ma tête sur l'épaule de mon copain qui me demanda ce que j'avais.

« - Comme dirait mon prof, régression nostalgique… En fait, j'ai aucun prof qui dirait ça, mais bon, j'aime bien venir ici avec toi, ça me rappelle tant de bons souvenirs. Comme la fois où on s'est fait coincer par le club d'horticulture et que je t'ai imaginé en train d'être couvé par Sarah avant d'éclore, ris-je.

Il fit de même. Quatre ans plus tard, cette image de mon copain perçant sa coquille à l'aide d'un petit bec jaune, nous faisait toujours autant rire. Jason nous demanda de lui raconter ce qui semblait drôle et Shane le résuma en quelques mots et bientôt nous fûmes quatre à rire. Nisrine et Taya durent attendre que Nate se calme et leur explique le contexte puis elles fixèrent mon copain quelques secondes avant de rire aussi. Nous finîmes par nous calmer sans que je bouge pour autant. Seulement, Taya nous mit au défi de retourner patiner et bientôt nous étions, de nouveau, sur la glace, à nous courir après en quelques sortes.

Quand je rentrais chez moi à vingt-deux heures, puisque nous avions mangé ensemble avant de nous souhaiter bonnes fêtes, j'étais fatiguée. Posant mon sac à patins, j'envoyais un message à mon copain, pour le prévenir qu'il risquait d'en avoir besoin en vacances, puis je m'écroulais entre mes parents. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, que j'avais beaucoup de mal à réprimer, je leur demandais si tout était prêt.

« - J'ai été faire réviser la voiture tout à l'heure et ta mère a fini d'emballer tous les cadeaux. Il ne reste plus qu'à charger tout ça et ça sera bon.

« - Même si avec Shane et ses affaires, on risque d'être un peu serrés, admit maman.

J'y avais songé également, mais je n'avais rien osé dire. Au pire, ce n'est pas grave, je veux bien me sacrifier et passer le trajet sur ses genoux. Sacrifice que je gardais pour moi. Leur souhaitant bonne nuit, je montais à l'étage. J'étais plus que fatiguée en fait et surtout hyper pressée de revoir ma famille. Je ne me mis pas longtemps à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveillais d'un bond lorsque je sentis qu'on me touchait l'épaule et j'ouvris les yeux. Mon père me regardait étonné, sa main retenant mon poignet.

« - C'est pour quoi, demandais-je parfaitement réveillée.

« - Debout, on part dans une heure !

Il lâcha ma main et je compris que j'avais été à deux doigts de le frapper. Heureusement qu'il a de bons réflexes. Sortant de mon lit, je descendis au pas de course, pour prendre un solide petit-déjeuner, puis je filais prendre une bonne douche en songeant à mon rêve. J'avais rêvé que Dylan venait le jour de Noël, accompagné de Margareth et qu'il arrivait à m'isoler dans un coin. Autant dire que de sentir mon père me réveiller avait été plus que violent. Secouant la tête, je sortis de l'eau et m'habillais d'un jeans avec ma tunique entre rose et rouge porte bonheur. Je l'avais nommé ainsi puisque c'était celle que j'avais le jour du procès. J'ajoutais une ceinture noire à ma taille, comme c'est la mode cette saison, puis je me coiffais. Durant plusieurs minutes, je fis plusieurs essais, comme des couettes, une natte ou des queues à tous les niveaux avant de les laisser libre. Fin prête, je descendis mes affaires en bas et commençais à charger notre voiture quand quelqu'un klaxonna, me faisant violemment sursauter.

« - Désolé mon petit oiseau, rit mon copain en coupant le moteur. Je vois que j'arrive pile à l'heure, dit-il après m'avoir embrassé et en prenant ma valise. C'est à toi ceci ?

« - Euh oui. Pourquoi ? Hey, où tu vas avec mes affaires, demandais-je avant de le voir la mettre dans son coffre.

« - Vu que tu m'as dit que vous étiez toujours serrés avec toutes vos affaires, je me suis dit qu'avec moi en plus ça serait impossible, alors je prends ma voiture. J'espère, bien entendu, t'avoir pour passagère !

D'un coup, j'en ai très envie également. Maman arriva et Shane lui expliqua qu'il prenait la moitié de la charge et moi avec, si elle était d'accord. Accord qu'elle lui donna. Ravie je l'embrassais, puis j'aidais mon copain à charger sa voiture, avant de terminer d'aider mes parents. Quand tout fut prêt, on ferma la maison, j'enfilais mes gants et papa sortit la voiture du garage la mettant d'allée, puis rejoignit Shane pour lui parler du trajet, pendant que maman fermait le garage.

« - Bon alors on fait comme ça. Tu restes derrière et tu me suis !

« - Pas de problème, assura mon copain.

Ce détail réglé, papa nous donna le top départ et chacun monta en voiture. Pour ma part, je me sentais déjà excitée par ce voyage. Je déteste les trajets en voiture et la plupart du temps je dors, mais là je compte bien rester éveillée. Papa démarra et prit la tête du petit convoi, nous derrière, alors que je fredonnais mon chant de Noël.

« - On dirait que t'es contente, je me trompe ?

« - Ah non ! Ce voyage m'excite complètement. T'imagine, douze heures sans être interrompu par Taya et ses remarques. En plus, au bout du voyage, je retrouve mon petit clan, dis-je d'une voix où on sentait bien que je ne simulais pas ma joie. Tu vas voir, ils sont super gentils !

« - J'en doute pas vu que j'en ai déjà brièvement rencontré certains !

« - Oui, je sais, mais là-bas, c'est pas pareil. La maison est immense, on dirait un hôtel. Quand on se retrouve là-bas… On redevient tous des gamins, qu'importe notre âge de départ, je veux dire ! C'est pour dire, même les adultes les plus sérieux, comme Daren mon oncle un avocat de la côte est, se met à faire des batailles de neige, rigolais-je. Quant à moi, quand je suis avec les jumelles, je parais plus jeune que Mia. Ne t'étonne pas si tu entends parler de bataille de polochons, de neige ou soirée d'AV. Tu peux être sûre qu'il y aura au moins une de ces trois activités de proposées d'ici la fin des vacances ! Et mamie a passé l'année à faire un tas d'écharpe. Elle en avait plus à faire cette année, il paraît. Ce qui veut dire que certaines personnes vont être acceptées dans la famille. Je t'explique, ajoutais-je quand je le vis hausser un sourcil, mamie ne tricote que pour ceux qu'elle aime. Donc les enfants et petits enfants ont une collection d'écharpe en laine et elle tricote également des ensembles pour nos copains copines quand ils lui plaisent. Plus l'ensemble est complet, plus ça signifie qu'elle t'apprécie. Je me souviens la première fois que Juliette est venue, elle n'a rien eu parce que personne ne la connaissais vraiment mais l'hiver d'après, elle a eu une écharpe et les gants, ce qui se traduit par « Tu m'as l'air gentille, reste à toi de me prouver que tu es la personne qui convient pour Glenn ». L'année d'après, elle a eu l'ensemble complet comme moi. Gants, écharpes et bonnets naturellement. Des fois, elle y ajoute, pour Maria qui est tête en l'air, une seconde paire de gants, ou alors des mitaines pour maman qui est frileuse. Mais ça personne ne le sait au début, tu seras le seul à pouvoir juger de combien mamie aime ceux qui ne font pas, officiellement, encore partie de notre famille !

« - Je note, sourit-il. Je dois savoir autre chose ?

« - Voyons… Oui, en logique, les garçons ont une sorte de rituel. Quand une cousine ramène son copain, ils lui font passer une sorte de test, tu sais pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas avec juste pour… Euh… Enfin, tu vois, bafouillais-je alors qu'il acquiesçait. Mais toi, je pense que tu vas y échapper, vu qu'ils savent que je ne suis pas prête. Par ailleurs, est ensemble depuis pas mal de temps donc… Sinon quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, fais attention aux jumeaux. S'ils sont célibataires, y a de forte chances qu'ils fassent un tas de farces, genre mettre de la neige dans un seau au-dessus d'une porte ou t'asperger de moutarde quand tu entres dans la cuisine. S'ils ont des copines par contre, ils seront un peu plus sages mais vont faire le même genre d'allusion que Taya. Marco lui est plutôt du genre à aimer choquer les gens. Soit par des histoires très crues, soit par ses copines. La dernière en date, elle était chauve et se rasait la tête chaque matin ou presque, une horreur. Elle avait fait teindre ses sourcils en vert, c'était terrible, ris-je. Mais il l'a quitté pour une autre. Je sais rien d'autre désolée, on verra sur place. Maxwell, dit Max le terrible. Plus jeune, il a eu plus de blessures que tout le monde réunis à tel point que ses profs ont envoyé les services sociaux chez ses parents. Il adorait monter partout. Une fois, à l'âge de trois ans, il voulait des bonbons que mes parents rangeaient en haut du buffet dans l'ancienne maison. Il parait qu'il est monté sur une chaise mais ça ne suffisait pas, alors il est passé sur le meuble et comme il était toujours trop petit, il l'a ouvert à a grimpé grâce aux étagères. Je sais pas si t'imagine l'escalade, ris-je.

« - Oh si et plus tard, si nos enfants lui ressemblent on les attachera à leurs lits !

« - Je suis bien d'accord. Sinon… Amélie, une de mes tantes, adore tout connaître de la vie de tout le monde. Du coup, je plains Nya, sa fille de six ans. Elle risque de te poser un max de questions, vu qu'elle entend parler de toi depuis pas mal d'années. Il y aura Dwight naturellement, il y est depuis hier déjà. De qui d'autre pourrais-je te parler ? Oh les copains de Jeanne et Claire sont des mordus de jeux vidéos, selon leurs copines. Oui, on se tient au courant des goûts des garçons avec qui on est. C'est plus facile pour les cadeaux de Noël, expliquais-je.

Il rit doucement puis je continuais à lui parler d'un peu tout le monde, quand papa fit sa première halte. Comme il n'était que dix heures trente, maman proposa simplement qu'on prenne les volants elle et moi. Shane me tendit les clés et je pris sa place avec appréhension. Je savais conduire, mais je craignais le silence qui allait s'en suivre. Fort heureusement, il mit de la musique et je souris en entendant des chants de Noël. Rien de mieux pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance ! Je fredonnais les mélodies et il m'imita, alors que je me concentrais sur la route. Je n'avais qu'à suivre papa mais bon.

« - Au fait, t'as jamais pensé à faire de la chanson ? Enfin carrière ? Parce que t'as une voix géniale, rit mon copain.

« - Si, j'y ai pensé et tu le sais, tu me poses cette question tous les mois, ris-je à mon tour, mais l'idée de monter devant un tas de gens… en rêver, c'est une chose, le réaliser une autre bien plus terrifiante. Alors continue à faire rêver toutes tes fans, moi je continue de rêver que je serais, un jour, capable de faire comme toi !

« - Regarde la route, dit-il alors que je le fixais.

Acquiesçant, je lui demandais s'il avait confiance en moi et il hocha la tête. Ravie, je mis le clignotant et doublais mes parents, sur la longue route droite. J'eus aussitôt un message et demandais à mon copain de me le lire.

« - Il vient de Steve, rit-il. Voyons ça. _Arrête de faire la maligne ma fille ou je te colle en chef de route_.

« - Même pas peur, je connais le chemin par cœur !

Il tapa le message et l'envoya en m'informant qu'il avait signé son prénom afin qu'ils sachent que je n'avais pas touché à mon portable. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais chef attitrée. Ravie, je fis signe à mes parents que c'était bon, puis je me concentrais sérieusement, en demandant à mon copain de ne plus me parler sauf s'il souhaitait qu'on se perde. Durant l'heure et demie qui suivi, la voiture fut silencieuse, puis je mis mes warning pour dire à mes parents de reprendre la tête. Je connaissais le chemin par cœur, mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils jugeaient ma façon de conduire et ça me stressait. Une demi-heure plus tard, on s'arrêtait, à nouveau, pour manger cette fois-ci et je rendis les clés à mon copain. Je préférais être copilote.

Après le repas, on remonta et, ayant froid, je sortis mon chapeau que je mis. Il profita d'un feu rouge pour me regarder et rit doucement.

« - Décidément, t'es toujours aussi adorable avec ça sur la tête.

Depuis qu'on sortait ensemble, ce chapeau était pour nous un symbole. C'était grâce à lui qu'il s'était aperçu que je lui plaisais. Le jour où il m'avait offert Tys. Mon petit chat qui avait été empoisonné. Je n'avais jamais su qui avait fait ça, mais je le regrettais. Ça avait été un gros coup pour moi. Je l'adorais ma boule de poil. Mes parents avaient brièvement pensé à m'en prendre un autre mais je ne voulais pas le remplacer.

Durant le reste du voyage, je parlais de ma famille, lui racontant certaines anecdotes ou alors le déroulement habituel des vacances. Les filles allaient devoir toutes mettre la main à la pâte alors que tous les garçons seraient réquisitionnés pour décorer. Ce qui fait qu'on risquait de ne pas pouvoir se voir beaucoup pendant deux jours maxi. Mais bon, pour le moment, je me demandais surtout comment mamie allait faire pour loger tout le monde. On est à peu près une vingtaine, rien que dans les jeunes entre guillemets, ça fait donc dix chambres, plus les dix habituelles pour les parents… On va se dormir dessus, ce n'est pas possible ! Quelqu'un klaxonna et je sursautais, revenant trop brutalement au présent. Nous avions parcouru la moitié du chemin et papa avait calculé qu'on arriverait aux environs de dix-huit heures, vu qu'on prenait les petites routes pour éviter les bouchons. On connaît les raccourcis à force. Ce qui nous laisserait à peine une heure pour nous installer, dire bonjour à tout le monde, faire les présentations et tout, ça va être short coton, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Ceci dit, je me demande bien avec qui j'allais dormir cette année. Peut-être Maria, je savais qu'elle était célibataire. Benoit, son copain de l'année dernière l'avait quittée pour une autre, parce qu'elle refusait de céder à tous ses caprices. Ridicule, mais bon.

Malgré mes bonnes résolutions, je dus m'endormir, puisque je sentis qu'on me secouait l'épaule. Ouvrant les yeux, je notais que le moteur était coupé et fixais mon copain.

« - Debout ma petite marmotte. C'est l'heure d'inverser les rôles et d'après ton père, on arrive bientôt !

« - Pas envie de conduire, grognais-je en m'étirant.

Sortant de la voiture, je fermais mon manteau et fis quelques pas dans le froid pour me réveiller. Une fois sûre de moi, je pris le volant et passais devant. A partir de là, je pouvais y aller les yeux fermés, même si je préférais les ouvrir, juste au cas où. Je roulais pendant une heure, puis j'eus un grand sourire en voyant le panneau de bienvenue.

« - Merci, dis-je tout haut.

« - A qui tu parles ?

« - Au panneau, il nous a souhaité la bienvenue à Augusta mon cher et je suis polie.

« - Surtout complètement frappée, mais c'est ce que j'aime chez toi alors…

Je souris simplement et je notais qu'il fronça les sourcils quand je quittais la rue principale pour aller en périphérie. Je lui expliquais donc que mamie n'habitait pas réellement à Augusta mais en dehors. Heureusement, on n'a pas la ville à traverser, parce que les routes sont bloquées et pas à cause de la neige. Voir du blanc partout me mit du baume au cœur et je chantais _Jingle_ _bells_ toute joyeuse. J'entendis, plus que je ne vis, Shane rire, mais il m'accompagna volontiers.

Quand nous arrivâmes enfin, je coupais le moteur et sautais hors de la voiture, fixant la grande maison où j'avais, presque, que de beaux souvenirs. Y a pas à dire, elle m'a manqué. Quelqu'un prit ma main et je me tournais vers mon copain.

« - Bienvenue au pays du Bonheur mon cher, chuchotais-je à son oreille. Tu vas voir ici, c'est le dépaysement total !

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrassa doucement, quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un grand coup.

« - Michouette, s'écrièrent deux voix que je reconnus aussitôt, t'es enfin là !

« - Maria, Jeanne, criais-je à mon tour.

Aussitôt, on se courut dans les bras, avant de s'étreindre, réellement ravie de se revoir, puis quelqu'un nous rejoignit.

« - Diana, la saluais-je. Tu devais arriver demain ? T'as fait bon voyage ?

« - J'ai pris le train, mon copain arrive demain, mais j'étais trop pressée de revoir tout le monde. Et toi ?

« - Tu parles, je tiens plus en place depuis hier, ris-je. Si j'avais pu, je serais là depuis au moins cinq jours, mais j'avais cours et des copains que je n'avais pas revu sont arrivés alors bon comme je les considère comme mes frères, j'ai préféré venir qu'aujourd'hui !

« - Mitchie, cria mon père, tu n'oublies rien ?

« - Hormis de présenter mon copain et vous aider à décharger ?… Non, ris-je.

Les filles nous aidèrent, ainsi qu'Anthony et Antoine les deux autres jumeaux de la famille. En dix minutes tout étaient dans les chambres habituelles, les affaires de Shane avec les miennes en attendant de savoir. Je le présentais donc à Diana qu'il n'avait jamais vu, puis nous descendîmes dire bonjour aux autres. J'en profitais pour lui présenter John et Davy les seuls déjà ici avec leurs femmes, puis Amélie et Josh, les parents de Nya, la petite dernière de la famille. Il salua Glenn et Juliette, ainsi que Dwight qu'il connaissait déjà, avant que je ne l'entraîne vers ma grand-mère.

« - Mamie, je te présente mon copain, que tu as déjà croisé une fois, dis-je en l'embrassant. Shane, voici Sylvette, ma grand-mère.

« - Je suis ravi de vous revoir madame et merci de m'avoir invité.

« - Tu vas me vexer Shane, sourit-elle. Appelle-moi, mamie, ou Sylvette comme tu veux, mais pas de madame, sinon je t'étouffe avec mes rideaux et j'y tiens beaucoup, tu sais !

« - Euh d'accord, va pour Sylvette alors !

« - Parfait ! Bon les jeunes, vu que vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps, j'en ai discuté avec tes parents Michouette et vous avez la permission de dormir ensemble. Dans la chambre que je t'avais attribuée y a six ans ! Tu te souviens ?

J'acquiesçais paralysée. Ça pour m'en souvenir, je m'en souvenais ! Prétextant qu'on allait s'installer, Shane me prit la main et nous montâmes à l'étage. Machinalement et sans un mot, je pris mes affaires et le conduisis au second étage, où était la fameuse chambre. Le lit avait été changé et je souris doucement. Au moins je ne dormirais pas dans le lit où j'avais été violé. Il ferma la porte et alluma, alors que je fixais la pièce, inerte.

« - Ecoute, si tu veux, on peut aller voir ta grand-mère et lui dire qu'on est pas prêt, proposa-t-il un peu ennuyé. Je sais que t'as pas encore super confiance et…

« - Ce n'est pas ça, soupirais-je, c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas, j'ai que des mauvais souvenirs dans cette chambre. Ok le papier, les rideaux et même le lit ont été changé mais ça reste l'endroit où ça c'est produit et puis… Non rien, oublie, dis-je en secouant la tête. Vaut mieux s'installer !

Sur ces mots, je pris ma valise et la posais sur la commode dans le but de la vider, mais il m'en empêcha. Me prenant les poignets avec douceur, il m'entraîna sur le lit et je fus effrayée un quart de seconde, avant de me souvenir avec qui j'étais. Il s'assit et guetta mon visage une seconde avant de m'attirer contre lui. Je le laissais m'asseoir à califourchon, tout en le fixant, un peu perdue.

« - Mitchie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

« - Rien, j'appréhende, c'est tout ! Tu sais, dormir avec toi, te sentir près de moi à mon réveil, tout ça, listais-je. J'ignore comment je vais réagir si on se frôle la nuit et ça m'angoisse un peu, j'avoue.

« - Ecoute, il n'y a aucun problème. Au pire, on essaye cette nuit et si tu ne le sens pas, demain on en parlera à Sylvette. On lui expliquera la situation, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra !

« - T'as sans doute raison, mais m'en veux pas si j'agis… Je ne sais pas, bizarrement !

« - Aucun problème, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Je te l'ai toujours dit, on ira à ta vitesse. Moi je suis prêt, je n'attends qu'un signe de toi qui m'indiquera que tu as assez confiance pour qu'on dorme ensemble et qu'on passe les étapes doucement !

« - Merci, chuchotais-je à mon tour.

Je m'approchais doucement de ses lèvres et l'embrassais avec tendresse. Il avait un don incroyable pour me rassurer et c'était tellement agréable, que je m'accrochais à son cou. Plaçant ses mains sur ma taille, il m'attira contre lui. Je fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux puis sur ses épaules, avant d'aller chercher une de ses mains. J'entrelaçais doucement nos doigts, puis quand nous commençâmes à manquer d'air, je m'écartais, en chuchotant à son oreille.

« - J'ai un problème et je vais avoir besoin de toi.

« - Dis-moi !

« - Et bien voilà, j'ai très envie de sentir tes mains sur ma peau, mais j'ignore comment te le dire, dis-je taquine.

« - Alors ne le dis pas, répondit-il, prends juste mes mains et guide-les !

M'écartant, je le fixais dans les yeux en me mordant la lèvre, puis je me souvins de ce qu'il m'avait dit précédemment. Il était prêt et n'attendait qu'un signe venant de moi. Lentement, je pris donc une de ses mains et la plaçais sur mon nombril sous ma tunique, puis j'y mis l'autre. Il resta d'abord stoïque, puis frôla tendrement ma peau. Chacune de ses caresses déclencha des frissons en moi et je fermais les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment quand il chuchota :

« - Regarde-moi, s'il te plait !

Comme le dirait Nate, en fille obéissante que je suis la plupart du temps, je m'exécutais, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il voulait tant que je continue de le regarder alors que j'avais envie du contraire. Non qu'il ne me plaise pas, au contraire, simplement, je savourais mieux en fermant les yeux. Cependant, je me tus, l'observant, alors que ses mains passaient dans mon dos. Doucement, il m'embrassa et je me raccrochais à lui, avant de passer une de mes mains sous son pull. Je sentais ma tunique remonter en fonction de l'endroit qu'il caressait mais je n'avais aucune envie qu'il s'arrête. J'étais vraiment bien contre et sur lui. Je me tendis juste au moment où il frôla mon soutien-gorge mais avant qu'il ne s'arrête, je chuchotais :

« - T'as rien entendu ?

« - Si toute une famille qui rit, deux étages en dessous !

« - Idiot ! T'avais qu'à dire non et m'embrasser, plutôt que de te moquer de moi !

Il eut son petit sourire que j'adore, puis reprit possession de mes lèvres, alors que je fermais les yeux. Je sentis ses mains descendre le long de ma colonne, déclenchant une multitude de petits électrochocs vachement agréable, puis il caressa la ceinture de mon jeans avant de revenir sur mon ventre. Malgré moi, je devins plus fougueuse dans mon baiser avant de nous faire tomber sur le lit. L'air se raréfia dans nos poumons et on s'écarta quelques secondes, durant lesquelles, il me fixa dans les yeux voulant s'assurer de quelque chose sans doute. Seulement, j'avais d'autres idées en tête, aussi je revins l'embrasser, puis il nous fit basculer. Je sentis sa main remonter mon haut, pour frôler ma peau tranquillement. Je mis fin au baiser rejetant doucement la tête en arrière et il embrassa mon cou, alors que je soupirais doucement, sentant ma respiration devenir irrégulière.

« - Ola, je crois qu'on dérange !

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, je croisais les regards amusés des jumelles et je sentis mes joues devenir rouges. Seulement, loin de vouloir disparaître, je me levais d'un bond.

« - Sortez de là vous deux ! Et revenez pas, ajoutais-je en jetant un coussin sur la porte.

« - D'accord, d'accord Michouette, dit Maria. A plus tard. Au fait, le repas commence dans une demi-heure !

« - Ce qui vous laisse le temps de terminer, cria sa jumelle.

« - Navrée, soufflais-je. Elles sont…

« - Ne t'en fais pas, moi ça va, j'ai déjà vécu pire comme situation. Mais toi, j'en suis moins sûr !

« - Ouais, c'est assez embarrassant ! Je… On ferait peut-être mieux de défaire nos valises, tu ne crois pas ?

Il eut un drôle de regard puis observa celle que j'avais posée sur le meuble, puis moi. Le surveillant, je notais qu'il me regardait de haut en bas et je n'en comprenais pas trop la raison. Avant que je ne puisse lui demander, il se leva en acquiesçant, puis me tendis la main. Je la pris et manquais de tomber quand il m'attira tout contre lui, pour m'embrasser tendrement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et j'ouvris, mes pulls dans la main.

« - Mamie m'envoie vous dire que, commença ma cousine Claire avant de s'arrêter brutalement en voyant mon copain. T'es Shane Gray, fit-elle avec une voix plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire.

« - Mamie t'envoie nous dire que, l'interrompis-je excédée.

« - le repas est prêt, termina-t-elle sans quitter mon copain des yeux.

« - Ok, merci !

Sur ces mots, je fermais la porte et grognais.

« - C'était qui ?

« - Claire ma cousine. Elle est hyper capricieuse parce qu'elle n'a ni frère ni sœur. Comme moi. Sauf qu'il y a un dysfonctionnement dans son éducation et vu sa réaction, je sens qu'elle ne va pas te lâcher ! Enfin, je peux compter sur Jeanne et Maria pour la remettre en place, ajoutais-je en rangeant mes pulls.

Il sourit et me tendit la main. Le rejoignant, je soupirais, un « allons-y » comme un condamné vers l'échafaud ce qui le fit rire doucement. Mouais, il rigolera moins quand ma famille va lui demander un tas d'autographe. Surtout Claire et Tiffany, bien qu'elle, avec un, elle en aura assez. Quand on arriva, je notais plusieurs visages inconnus mais vu les yeux ronds qu'on reçut, je sus que les filles que je ne connaissais pas, ignorait qu'il y aurait une idole ici. Heureusement, maman nous sauva. Elle avait pas mal d'autorité sur tout le monde, faut dire. Proposant à tous de s'asseoir, elle nous plaça entre les jumelles et Jeanne chuchota à mon oreille, en me demandant si nous avions fini. La fusillant des yeux, je répondis qu'après leur intervention, on s'était contenté de défaire nos valises, ce qui était, somme toute vrai.

…

Et voilà, pour ce soir, c'est tout. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Dans le prochain, on fera connaissance avec plusieurs personnes, bien sûr, on commence à préparer noël parce que sommes toute, ils ne sont pas là pour chercher des œufs dans le jardin. Mdr

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Chapitre 04

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello, hello, ça va bien ? :p Comme promis, le nouveau chapitre est là. Merci à **marine** (Hello miss. Ouais Taya est très curieuse à tel point que c'en est parfois énervant. Je plains Mitchie :p Ouais Shane et Mitchie seront toujours mignons :p Ouais c'est ce que pense Sylvette c'est pour ça qu'elle leur a donné cette chambre plutôt qu'une autre ! Bisouilles), **azerty** (Hello toi. Ouais pour le moment tout est nickel. Reste à savoir si Shane va avoir une écharpe de la part de Sylvette ou rien du temps :p Bisouilles), **Angele** (Hello miss. Ouais ils sont tous fous dans cette famille c'est drôle. Enfin je trouve quoi. Ouais comme tu le liras prochainement on ne peut pas s'ennuyer dans cette famille et on comprend pourquoi Mitchie veut y retourner à chaque fois ! :p Ouais il faut qu'elle apprenne à faire face à ses peurs et puis dormir dans cette chambre avec son amoureux pourra peut-être lui faire du bien... Si je peux dire ! Bisouilles), **Sweet-Devil973** pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Allez un peu de changement. Tout m'appartient, et c'est Disney qui m'a pris mes idées. Faux, mais on peut rêver, ce n'est pas interdit. ^^ Bien sûr la réalité est tout autre. L'univers ainsi que les quatre personnages principaux appartiennent à Disney. Ce que vous reconnaissez et qui vient de la première partie, m'appartient sans que j'en revendique l'utilisation exclusive. Dernier point tout aussi essentiel que le reste, pensé à remercier chris87 pour ses corrections. Sans elle, y aurait beaucoup plus de faute.

Avant que j'oublie, on est toujours dans le regard de Mitchie.

**Chapitre04**

Après le repas, tout le monde migra dans le grand salon et rapidement deux groupes se formèrent. Les adultes, de plus de trente ans, d'un côté et les moins de trente de l'autre. Seulement, Claire et Anna, la copine d'Anthony, se mirent à fixer mon copain durant une partie de la soirée, et je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre.

« - Bon oui, c'est Shane Gray, soupirais-je, mais pas la peine de le fixer comme ça, il ne va pas fondre !

« - Calme-toi ma belle, souffla-t-il à mon oreille. De toute façon moi, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi !

« - Attends, c'est une super star du rock, on n'y peut rien si on a du mal à croire qu'il soit avec toi, répondit Claire alors que je rougissais aux mots de mon copain.

« - Vous vous êtes connus comment, demanda la fameuse Anna.

« - On a été ensemble au lycée, éluda-t-il.

« - Ouais et il est tombé carrément _in love_ de ma cousine préférée, ajouta Jeanne la romantique, au moment où il l'a vu la première fois.

« - Ah bon, s'étonna-t-il. Je croyais que j'avais craqué pour toi que le jour de ton départ pour ici ?

« - A toi de me le dire ! C'est ce que tu as toujours dit mais peut-être que tu mentais, la taquinais-je.

Il secoua la tête en m'assurant que ça s'était bien passé comme ça, puis il glissa doucement une main dans mon dos. Je décidais de changer de sujet et demandais à Jeanne quand son copain devait arriver.

« - Demain vers six heures du mat, grimaça-t-elle. Il bossait jusqu'à quinze heures, là il est en chemin mais son vol fait deux escales alors… Il sera là pour le petit-déj, rit-elle. Et comme je te l'ai dit, il a intérêt à ne pas oublier le chocolat s'il ne veut pas se faire lyncher sévère ! D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser. On est venue vous déranger pour ça tout à l'heure, rit-elle en regardant Maria.

Elle sourit grandement et pour ma part, je craignais le pire. Elles se levèrent d'un coup et je les entendis grimper à l'étage. Mon copain me demanda ce qu'il se passait et je haussais les épaules. J'en avais qu'une vague idée et j'espérais me tromper sérieusement. Pour changer de sujet, je demandais finalement qui dormait où et Antoine me répondit.

« - Et bien quand tout le monde sera là, Jeanne et Maria seront avec Claire et Diana, Nya sera avec Anna la copine de Toine, Penny et Tiffany. Michaël le copain de Diana, précisa-t-il, sera avec Dan celui de Jeanne et Hugo avec Antoine. Les autres restent en couple si je puis dire. Mamie a estimé que ceux qui étaient ensemble depuis moins d'un an feraient chambre à part, de même pour ceux dont une personne n'a pas vingt ans. Tu la connais, rit-il.

« - Ouais. Donc en fait, on n'est pas beaucoup à avoir la chance de dormir avec son copain ou sa copine mais… Si par exemple, je décide de faire chambre à part moi, avec mon copain, c'est un autre couple qui prend notre place ?

« - Aucune idée, mais je pense. De toute façon, pourquoi vous ne dormiriez pas ensemble, vous sortez ensemble depuis quatre ans je ne vois pas pourquoi vous… Non, fit-il choqué. Ne me dis pas que… Ce n'est pas possible !

« - Non on a déjà dormi ensemble, quelques fois, mais c'est tout, avouais-je les joues rouges.

« - Et bé moi à ta place, ça fait longtemps que je dormirais et plus avec lui.

« - Toi tu dormirais et plus avec n'importe quel mec, argua Antoine en fusillant Claire des yeux, mais tout le monde n'est heureusement pas aussi dévergondée que toi. Mitchie est l'exemple de la fille qui ne sort qu'avec des garçons sérieux !

« - Elle est surtout frigide et incapable de coucher avec son mec depuis son…

« - Ouais pour quelqu'un de frigide, je peux te dire qu'elle sait très bien faire monter la température, contra Maria en revenant. Quant au reste, désolée mais ça ne regarde pas tout le monde, alors tu te la fermes, ou il se pourrait bien que je te pourrisse tes vacances !

Bon, je crois que mon viol va être oublié pour les vacances. Pas plus mal. Si mes meilleures amies ne sont pas au courant, je ne vois pas pourquoi des étrangers le seraient. Fixant donc les jumelles, je déglutis quand je les vis arriver vers nous en souriant. Tandis que Jeanne gardait ses mains dans son dos, Maria ajouta :

« - Dis-moi Shane, avec Jeanne on s'est dit que vu que tu étais là, tu accepterais de nous signer un autographe !

« - Euh ouais pourquoi pas, fit-il perdu alors que je redoutais ce qui allait suivre.

« - Chouette. Tiens, on l'a acheté exprès.

Sur ces mots, Jeanne lui tendit un sac venant de chez Victoria Secret. Plus qu'étonnée, je fixais les jumelles qui se mordaient la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« - Vous êtes sûres que c'est le vôtre, demanda mon copain en sortant du sac un soutien-gorge énorme.

« - Non du tout, mais comme ça tu as de la place pour écrire, rirent-elles. On a prit le plus grand du magasin, nous expliquèrent-elles.

« - Espèce de pestes, marmonnais-je écarlate.

Tout le monde rit quand il prit le feutre que Maria lui tendait et le signa avant de le leur rendre. J'allais lui demander ce qu'il avait écrit quand Jeanne lut à voix haute.

« - _Pour les pires jumelles que je connaisse mais qui ont au moins le mérite de faire rire le plus beau des oiseaux_. Et c'est signé _Shane_. Merci !

Elles lui firent la bise alors que Missy demandait des explications sur la dédicace. Explications qu'il refusa de leur donner. Même dans ses nombreuses interviews, il n'avait jamais expliqué ce que signifiait cette phrase. Il n'y avait que Nate, Jason, leurs copines, lui et moi qui savions exactement ce qu'elle signifiait.

Dans la soirée, Clay et Stacy, ma tante, arrivèrent. Elle nous embrassa alors qu'on lui présentait les nouveaux, puis elle nous annonça une grande nouvelle. Elle était enceinte de quatre mois et ajouta en direction des jumelles que cette année, elle compterait les points. Traduction, si bataille de neige il y a, Stacy sur le côté restera. Héhé, ça rime dit comme ça. Ils furent suivi par Marco qui nous présenta sa nouvelle conquête prénommée Sky et habillée d'une mini jupe en cuir, avec des collants opaques noire et une chemise blanche et vu qu'elle est presque transparente, on peut être sûre qu'elle n'a rien en dessous. Il précisa qu'elle avait vingt-sept ans et déjà deux enfants qui passaient Noël chez leur père, qui venait de sortir de prison. Ils montèrent s'installer et Diana rit.

« - là, il a mis la barre haut. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va nous ramener l'année prochaine mais je paris qu'elle a au moins trois tatouages !

« - Je tiens le paris et je dis cinq, ajouta Maria. Remarque l'année prochaine, s'il veut vraiment nous choquer, il va falloir qu'il vienne avec une fille de son âge, sans enfant et bien sous tout rapport. Le must serait qu'elle soit vierge et qu'elle préfère attendre d'être mariée. Vous imaginez le choc que ça nous ferait ? Moi en tout cas, j'aurais du mal à y croire !

« - Et moi donc. Mais peut-être qu'elle a juste mal tourné à un moment et que là, elle se reprend, tentais-je.

« - Ouais, c'est ça, c'est pour ça que ses cheveux sont violet vifs et qu'elle a toute une oreille de piercée. Au moins quinze piercings, rit Jeanne.

Oui dans ce cas… Bon je persiste à dire qu'elle n'est peut-être pas aussi vulgaire qu'elle en a l'air. Je me tournais vers mon copain voulant connaître son avis, puisque tout le monde le donnait, mais il resta silencieux, se contentant de froncer les sourcils.

« - Un problème, demandais-je.

« - Deux ! Le premier c'est que je commence à fatiguer et le second c'est que la copine de ton cousin vient de me donner une idée… De chanson, précisa-t-il.

J'arquais un sourcil et il me chuchota à l'oreille les premières phrases qui lui venaient en tête et j'acquiesçais. C'était mignon mais pas vraiment le genre du groupe. Lui donnant mon avis, je lui demandais pourquoi il restait s'il était fatigué et ses joues rosirent avant qu'il ne me réponde sur le même ton qu'il attendait que je commence à être également fatiguée. J'hochais la tête puis avisais l'heure. Il n'était pas loin de minuit et j'aurais aimé rester encore. Seulement, je savais que demain serait une grosse journée, aussi je prétextais être fatiguée et j'embrassais tout le monde, avant de monter suivie de mon copain. Seulement alors qu'on arrivait dans le couloir, on eut droit à un drôle de spectacle. Marco et Sky étaient dans le couloir à moitié nu et semblait faire l'amour, mais je ne pourrais pas l'affirmer vu que je préférais regarder ailleurs. Toussant, pour signaler notre présence, mon copain me prit la main et nous conduisit dans notre chambre, en les saluant au passage. Il avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise, alors que je me faisais l'effet d'être dans une maison close. Quand la porte se ferma, je soupirais longuement et pris mon pyjama pour aller me changer. Heureusement que la plupart des chambres ont leur salle de bain. Quand je revins, Shane était déjà en pyjama, couvert de son manteau et était accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte. M'approchant, je me collais contre lui.

« - Tu penses à ta chanson ?

« - Non, à ma copine et à une phrase qu'elle m'a dite et que je comprends mieux maintenant. C'était l'année dernière avant que tu ne partes en fait. Tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de venir ici, parce c'était ta bulle… Après la soirée que je viens de passer, je comprends un peu mieux, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour me réchauffer. T'as une drôle de famille mais elle a l'air vraiment amusante et agréable.

J'acquiesçais sur ce point. J'avais une famille géniale, mais nombreuse. Les derniers arriveront dans la journée et il va vite comprendre combien on est. Les copains et copines des uns et des autres allaient arriver et ça allait être terrible comme ambiance. Eloignée de tout le monde et de toute la joie de l'étage, je sentis la fatigue me tomber dessus comme la misère sur le monde et je bâillais. Le notant, Shane referma la fenêtre et me proposa qu'on aille se coucher. Ma foi, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Seulement, j'appréhendais. Contrairement à ce que j'avais dit à Antoine, nous n'avions dormi ensemble que deux fois. La première chez ses parents quand on était au lycée et juste parce que je m'étais endormie sans m'en rendre compte et la seconde le jour de la fête nationale, y a deux ans. On a fait la fête jusqu'à deux heures et après on s'est calmé. Avec Nate, Jason, Tay et Nisrine, on a discuté jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme tous les uns sur les autres, même si j'étais dans les bras de mon copain. Traduction, ça serait la première fois qu'on s'endormirait réellement ensemble. Oh et une fois à Disneyworld mais ça compte pas, on était quatre dans la chambre. Ce qui explique que j'appréhende beaucoup. En plus, je ne sais même pas comment faire ça naturellement ! Je sais, c'est une honte mais je n'ai jamais dormi avec personne d'autre que moi-même. Sauf que je sors avec un garçon tellement génial qu'il comprit le problème et le résolut en me portant dans ses bras. Oui, logique, il ne peut pas me porter avec ses pieds en même temps mais bon. Me posant au milieu du lit il m'embrassa avant de me chatouiller. Je ris doucement d'abord puis franchement, quand il me fit taire en me bâillonnant de la plus belle des manières. Je répondis à son baiser doucement, alors que je sentais qu'il nous faisait glisser sous les couvertures. Je finis par l'aider et l'attirais contre moi lorsqu'on fut sous la couette, qu'il rabattit sur nos épaules. Le manque d'air nous sépara quelques secondes et je souris en chuchotant un merci sincère. Il m'intima de me taire avant de m'embrasser doucement. Je sentis sa main se poser au niveau de ma taille contre ma peau mais sur le lit, puis lentement, elle vint caresser mon tee-shirt, avant qu'elle se faufile dessous, alors que ses lèvres quittaient les miennes pour mon cou. La pression de ses doigts se fit plus pressante et ma respiration devint heurtée. J'aimais le sentir contre moi, mais j'ignorais si j'aurais la force de le repousser. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de problèmes entre-nous, surtout ici, mais je ne voulais pas regretter une seconde de notre histoire. Ceci dit, si j'appréciais ses caresses je n'osais pas le toucher et il s'écarta. La lumière était encore allumée et il me regarda avec douceur, malgré son regard fatigué.

« - On ferait mieux de dormir ! Je vais éteindre, n'en profite pas pour filer, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais en souriant et lorsqu'il éteignit, son portable s'alluma. Je fis de même et rapidement, il était de retour près de moi. Orientant mon portable vers lui, je notais qu'il regardait dans ma direction et je souris doucement, avant de venir contre lui. J'avais froid certes mais surtout terriblement envie de sentir sa présence. Il ne bougea pas et je pris un de ses bras que je glissais dans mon cou alors que je m'installais sur son épaule. Il se tourna lentement vers moi et je sentis sa seconde main se poser sur ma taille, alors qu'il embrassait mon front.

Lorsque je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, je grimaçais. J'avais le soleil en pleine figure et même s'il était pâle c'était terrible comme réveil. Je grognais et voulus me tourner seulement Shane se tourna et mon visage se trouva protégé de la lumière. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, je le remerciais puis l'embrassais tendrement avant de lui demander l'heure. Il me prévint qu'il était neuf heures et je soupirais en lui proposant de descendre. Il acquiesça et nous quittâmes le cocon, ma foi fort agréable, de nos couvertures. Glissant mes pieds dans mes chaussons, je fis une halte pour enfiler les guêtres qui remontaient jusqu'au dessus de mes genoux, merci mamie. On ne voyait qu'un morceau de mes cuisses comme ça. M'attachant les cheveux, je suivis mon copain dans les étages. Quand on arriva, je le stoppais. Mamie discutait avec Daren qui devait être arrivé.

« - Dans le couloir, Daren ! Je sais que ton fils aime provoquer les gens mais si tu ne lui dis pas de se calmer, je mets sa copine dehors ! Je suis encore chez moi !

Il promit de lui parler, puis demanda qui les avait vus. Sans hésiter, mamie lui parla de Jeanne et d'elle, puis supposa, avec raison, que Shane et moi les avions peut-être également vu que nous étions montés un peu avant ma cousine qui avait donné l'alerte, avant de lui rappeler que depuis Dylan, j'étais fragile.

« - Ça remonte à six ans quand même, la coupa-t-il.

« - Oui, mais ça marque ce genre de chose, intervint mon copain avant que je n'ai pu l'arrêter.

« - Bonjour oncle Daren, dis-je en les rejoignant. Désolée on ne voulait pas intervenir mais… Je te présente Shane, mon copain, ajoutais-je ennuyée.

« - Enchanté. Tu vas bien petite fée ?

« - Fatiguée mais oui, ça peut aller ! Et toi ?

Il sourit et m'expliqua qu'il était arrivé une demi-heure plus tôt, puis partit au salon alors qu'on allait dans la salle à manger. Je souris en voyant le petit-déjeuner de prêt et nous nous installâmes. Une fois seuls, je fusillais mon copain des yeux, qui me regarda étonné.

« - Ecoute, je sais que tu voulais juste prendre ma défense mais il faut que tu saches que Daren est assez spécial. Il est extrêmement strict avec ses enfants et n'a jamais vraiment cru à mon histoire. Il ne la nie pas attention mais il part du fait que si c'était vrai, j'en aurais parlé plus tôt, donc pour lui, j'ai menti sur les époques ! En plus, il ne l'a pas vécu comme toi de l'intérieur. Il ignore que je m'en remets à peine et pense que depuis le temps, je suis guérie. S'il te plait, laisse-le croire qu'il a raison. Parce que c'est un des seuls qui ne guette pas mon visage dès que le sujet revient sur le tapis ou dès qu'on parle de relations intimes entre guillemet. Il agit avec moi, comme tes parents agissent avec toi, quand je ne suis pas là ! S'il te plait. Pour moi ?

Il acquiesça et je quittais ma place pour l'embrasser doucement, le remerciant d'accepter l'idée qu'un de mes oncles ait tort. Je venais à peine de retourner à ma place que Jeanne et Maria arrivèrent. Aussitôt elles repartirent et j'arquais un sourcil. La première revint en tirant un garçon par le bras.

« - Michouette, je te présente Dan, mon copain. Dan voici la seule, l'unique, la merveilleuse et j'en passe, cousine que j'adore. Mitchie Torrès !

« - Ravi de te rencontrer. Jeanne ne tarit pas d'éloge à ton propos, ni sur ton copain qui… Ressemble à Shane Gray dont elle est fan, ajouta-t-il perplexe.

« - Normal qu'il lui ressemble, c'est lui, expliqua-t-elle. Ils se sont rencontrés au lycée et sortent ensemble depuis la fin des examens, entre guillemet.

Elle s'assit avec nous et commença à nous expliquer que son copain n'était pas trop fan de la musique du groupe qu'il trouvait trop douce, ce qui nous fit rire. Surtout quand ma cousine se chargea de défendre son groupe de musique préférée, quand j'hurlais d'un coup en me redressant sur ma chaise.

« - Maria, je vais te tuer, hurlais-je. C'est glacé !

« - Normal, c'était de la neige ! Une grosse poignée que j'ai glissée dans son pyjama, se vanta-t-elle.

Tout le monde rit, alors que je me levais d'un bond, pour lui courir après. J'abandonnais vite en songeant que de toute façon je l'aurais plus tard. Je filais donc me laver, et m'habillais d'un jeans, d'un tee-shirt, ainsi que du pull qu'avait mis Shane hier. Je redescendis les cheveux attachés et relevés. Seulement, maman me croisa dans le couloir et m'embarqua dans sa chambre, pour me parler. Quand j'en sortis une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais anéantie. Je décidais cependant de ne rien dire. Je devais d'abord digérer la nouvelle. Revenant au salon, je saluais les derniers arrivants, puis Jeanne m'expliqua que mon copain était parti se laver. Il arriva dix minutes plus tard, dans un pull noir que j'adorais.

« - Je me disais bien que mon pull devait être sur tes épaules, rit-il. Quand tu ne me piques pas mes chemises ou mes tee-shirts, c'est les pulls qui trinquent !

« - Tout dépend de la saison, ris-je.

Mamie arriva et nous prévint qu'il fallait des volontaires pour faire des courses et d'autres pour aider au ménage. Shane se portant volontaire pour le ménage, je l'imitais tout comme Claire ce qui nous fit grimacer l'un et l'autre. Heureusement, les adultes décidèrent pour nous. La moitié des filles iraient en cuisine commencer à faire le repas et la moitié des garçons s'occuperait de la décoration du jardin pour le moment puis des pièces communes quand elle serait nettoyée. Un groupe fut collé au ménage et la plupart des invités étaient de corvées de courses. Shane et moi en faisions partie. J'allais interroger mamie, quand Diana arriva :

« - Trop cool, tu savais que Dan faisait de la boxe comme Michaël ? Avec Anthony et Antoine, vous allez être protégés des fans ! T'as du bol, moi je m'occupe du ménage, la galère.

Je souris mais je montais, faire notre chambre. Je n'avais aucune envie que Claire y fourre son nez. Shane m'y rejoignit et une fois qu'on eut fini, je fermais la porte et rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée. Je prévins Stacy, qui s'occupait de dire qui ferait quoi comme pièce, que notre chambre était faite. Elle acquiesça, fixa mon copain quelques secondes, puis m'assura qu'elle vérifierait que personne n'y entre. Souriant, j'enfilais mes bottes, mon gros manteau et mit mon écharpe. Shane profita que j'étais dos à lui, pour mettre mon chapeau sur ma tête et il sourit quand je lui signalais mon désaccord. Visiblement, je ne suis pas convaincante. Dommage !

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois voitures quittaient la maison, nous étions avec Dan et Michaël et tout en faisant connaissance avec eux, je conduisis jusqu'au magasin où nous allions à chaque fois. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, on entra et Davy nous chargea chacun d'ingrédients à aller chercher. J'embarquais mon copain avec moi, gardant mon bonnet comme lui, sauf que c'était par solidarité alors que lui c'était pour être tranquille. Même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'on soit ennuyé ici. D'après ce qu'ils avaient dit, ils faisaient tous les trois la fête dans leur ville natale avec leur famille. Donc personne ne se doutait qu'il avait quitté l'Ohio pour le Maine. Il nous fallut une heure pour tout réunir. Nourriture comme décoration et produit d'entretien. On devait également, pour certains, acheter des cadeaux de dernière minute. Ce n'était pas mon cas mais je suivis les autres, alors qu'un groupe ramenait les produits frais à la maison. Si bien que rapidement, on était plus que six. Les jumeaux, Hugo, Penny, Shane et moi. Ma cousine cherchait un cadeau pour grand-mère m'expliquant qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé. Sachant toutes les deux qu'elle adore les licornes qu'elle collectionne, nous allâmes dans un magasin de déco et elle trouva une fontaine de maison, qui était un paradis de licorne. Super jolie en plus ! Tandis qu'elle partait l'acheter, je vagabondais parmi les rayons m'émerveillant de petites fées ou de bébé dans des fleurs et je trouvais même un bouquet de fleur en verre, adorable. Je survolais le rayon interdit aux mineurs, puis tombais sur des babioles en verre avec des signes du zodiaque. Je trouvais le mien et celui de mon copain, tout deux dans un cœur séparé. Si je ne m'étais pas déjà ruinée pour les cadeaux, je crois que je lui aurais pris le sien, c'est vachement mignon.

« - On attend que toi Michouette, me prévint Hugo.

Acquiesçant, je les rejoignis et nous sortîmes du magasin. J'allais leur demander où était les autres mais Penny m'emmena de force dans un magasin de vêtement, m'expliquant qu'elle n'avait rien pour Noël. Evidemment ! Pendant qu'elle farfouillait pour se trouver quelque chose, je déambulais sans but, me contentant de regarder les affaires, puis les bijoux qu'il y avait. Je souris en voyant une couronne où était marquée bonne année et interpellant ma cousine, troquais mon bonnet contre le diadème. Elle rit mais me proposa de l'acheter ainsi, les photos changeraient. Je le reposais tout en réfléchissant puis le repris en me rendant compte qu'elle avait raison. Nous sortîmes dès qu'elle eut sa tenue et une heure plus tard, nous étions enfin de retour chez mamie, où on déposa tous les achats, avant d'aller m'asseoir avec les autres. La plupart des pièces avaient été faites durant notre virée mais je fronçais les sourcils en notant le sourire satisfait de Claire. Intriguée, je montais à l'étage direction ma chambre et observais le contenu des armoires. Visiblement, rien n'avait bougé mais je connaissais assez ma cousine, pour savoir que ce sourire n'était pas innocent. J'envoyais un message à mon copain, lui demandant de me rejoindre et il arriva quelques secondes après, en me demandant ce qu'il y avait.

« - Tu peux regarder dans tes affaires voir s'il manque quelque chose, s'il te plait !

S'il parut étonné, il ne m'interrogea pas et fit son petit inventaire, puis me regarda avant de vérifier quelque chose.

« - Dis-moi sous mon pull, t'as mis quoi ?

« - Un débardeur bleu et un sous pull pourquoi, il te manque un tee-shirt ?

« - Ouais celui que tu m'a offert et qui ne me va pas. Enfin il est trop large, mais je l'emmène partout, quand même ! Je ne le trouve plus.

« - Cherche pas, je sais où il est, soupirais-je.

Rejoignant tout le monde, je pris Antoine à part et lui demandais s'il savait où dormait Claire, puis j'allais voir les jumelles avec qui elle dormait. Je leur demandais si elles acceptaient que j'aille inspecter leur chambre et leur expliquais rapidement ce que je soupçonnais. Elles m'y amenèrent et on fouilla la pièce à trois. Ce fut Maria qui fini par le dénicher dans la taie d'oreiller. Pestant, je le repris et le remis à sa place. Les jumelles voulurent lui en parler, mais j'avais une meilleure idée. La laisser croire que je ne l'avais pas trouvé. Je descendis donc la mine contrite et me blottis dans les bras de mon copain à qui je chuchotais :

« - Je l'ai retrouvé, mais le montre pas, je veux voir comment elle va réagir en s'apercevant que son vol a été découvert ! Au fait, ajoutais-je taquine, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire mais j'ai adoré dormir contre toi !

« - Vraiment ?

« - Ouais. Je comprends même pas pourquoi j'avais tant peur. Depuis toujours ta présence me rassure, pourquoi aujourd'hui aurait été différent ? Je suis vraiment stupide.

« - Non, t'es juste toi et c'est comme ça que je t'aime, ajouta-t-il un peu trop fort vu que Jeanne soupira d'envie.

Pour ma part, je lui répondis que je l'aimais aussi avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il m'enlaça et lorsque je m'écartais de lui, je restais dans l'étreinte de ses bras, en me souvenant de notre premier baiser pas du tout sage. Enfin si, c'était sage comme étreinte. On était dans sa chambre et il venait de me demander de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Ce que j'avais fait. Ce que j'ignorais c'était que ce qui devait être un dernier baiser s'était plutôt placé en premier baiser. Même si ça avait été le dernier qu'on avait échangé sans être ensemble. Des baisers pareils, nous en avions échangés pas mal depuis quatre ans.

« - Michouette, cria Diana.

« - Quoi, demandais-je en grimaçant. Tu ne vois pas que j'étais tranquillement en train de revivre un des plus beaux moments de mon existence ?

« - C'était pour ça le sourire idiot, me demanda-t-elle.

« - Oui. Même si j'ignore quel sourire j'avais ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

« - Te demander si t'es partante pour un AV, ce soir ?

Shane rit de bon cœur et je l'imitais. Je l'avais prévenu qu'on en ferait obligatoirement un. Donnant mon accord, je lui demandais s'il se joignait à nous ou s'il préférait discuter économie avec les adultes. Je souris quand il chuchota qu'il préférait rester avec moi, qu'importe ce que je faisais. Quelle petite chanceuse, je suis ! Quelques minutes plus tard, mamie nous appelait pour venir manger. Rejoignant la table, nous nous étions en plein débat pour savoir avec quelle règle jouer. Pour ma part, je préférais les règles du Maine, surtout que nous y étions et il n'y a aucun gage. Au contraire de Salt Lake où les gages sont super sportifs. Une fois on y jouait et Antoine a mis Maria au défi de faire le tour du salon sur les mains. On a bien rigolé vu qu'elle, tout comme moi, ne sait pas marcher la tête en bas mais bon. Diana était partante, pour les règles françaises, alors que Claire préférait les règles Californienne. M'étonne pas, elle rêve de voir mon copain se déshabiller, la peste ! Pour leur part, les garçons se moquaient royalement de savoir quelles règles on allait utiliser, du moment qu'ils pouvaient nous questionner, ça leur suffisait, même si Anthony avait une préférence pour les règles Texanes. Les vérités sont de plus en plus intimes. Il nous fallut tout le repas, plus dix minutes, pour parvenir à un accord. On allait jouer avec les règles Californiennes, mais hors de question de s'acharner sur les mêmes personnes et on était libre de s'arrêter quand on le souhaitait. Nous retournâmes au salon, alors que les plus de trente ans gardaient la salle à manger. Assis tous un peu partout, Antoine se chargea de rafraîchir la mémoire de tout le monde.

« - Bon, voilà les règles. On peut choisir autant d'action ou de vérités qu'on veut, mais à chaque fois qu'on refuse ou d'agir, ou de répondre, on enlève un vêtement. Pas le droit cependant de s'acharner sur la même personne et on évite de demander que des vérités ou simplement des actions. Autre chose. Si jamais une question devient trop indiscrète ou que la réponse risque de mettre mal à l'aise une personne, on a un droit de véto, dit-il en me lançant un rapide regard que je lui rendis, comprenant qu'il instaurait cette règle pour mon viol. Mais attention, pour l'utiliser il faut donner la réponse à une personne choisit, pour qu'elle juge si la réponse va gêner ou pas. Des questions ? Il va de soit qu'en fonction de la réponse, on peut changer de joker ! Des questions ?

« - Ouais on peut interdire les autographes, souris-je.

Les garçons rirent mais ma requête fut acceptée et le jeu débuta. Comme la tradition l'exige, c'est à la personne la plus jeune de commencer et ce fut Claire cette fois-ci. Comme par hasard, elle interrogea mon copain, se contentant de l'appeler par son prénom, on connaît tous la question. Il choisit une vérité et elle y alla fort :

« - Jusqu'où vous avez été avec Mitchie ?

Je crus qu'il allait mettre un véto à sa question mais il sourit :

« - On a été aussi loin qu'elle le désire !

« - Jolie pirouette, sourit Maria. A toi.

« - Maria ?

« - Action !

« - Ok, tu vas faire un baisemain et une révérence à chaque adulte dans la salle à manger !

« - Tricheur, tu utilises les actions préférées de Jay, déclarais-je.

Ceci dit, c'est toujours amusant. Surtout quand il fait genre qu'il a une robe. Elle se leva et nous la suivîmes pour voir tout ça. Elle s'exécuta et aucun adulte ne fut réellement surpris, puis revint avant d'interroger Antoine. Préférant l'action, elle put enfin se venger puisque c'était lui qui lui avait trouvé son gage et elle le mit au défi de faire de même. Il rit en comprenant parfaitement où elle voulait en venir, puis se mit sur les mains et commença son tour, alors que j'expliquais à mon copain le contexte. Il me répondit qu'on avait la vengeance tenace dans la famille et mon cousin revint avant d'interroger le copain de Claire. Laurent du nous avouer qu'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble, puis m'interrogea. De nature réfléchie, je choisie une vérité et il me demanda d'expliquer une conversation qu'il avait entendu le matin en arrivant. Margareth venait d'appeler pour donner des nouvelles de Dylan, ce qui avait choqué tout le monde. Aussitôt, ma famille et mon copain me regardèrent s'attendant tous à ce que je demande mon véto mais je haussais les épaules :

« - C'est que Dylan a fait des choses stupides y a quelques années et depuis plus personne ne le considère comme un membre de la famille. Encore moins depuis que Dwight a divorcé de Maggie et a renié son fils. Alice ?

La copine de Max choisit une action et son copain nous ayant raconté qu'elle était nulle en gym, je la mis au défi de faire deux roues d'affilées. Après tout le but était simplement de passer le temps en apprenant à se connaître. Qu'elle réussisse ou non ne changerait rien. Elle allait refuser quand son copain lui rappela le gage unique. Etant en robe, elle demanda une pause pour mettre un short et je m'excusais lui expliquant que je n'avais pas vu sa tenue. Deux minutes plus tard, elle fit une roue et demie et on applaudit, puis la partie reprit. Marco et Sky vinrent s'incruster et on leur dit les règles rapidement, avant qu'ils ne se fassent interroger. Pour ma part, je comptais ses tatouages. Elle en avait un sympa sur la cheville droite un dauphin dans un cœur et une sorte de tresse autour de la gauche. Un cœur brisé sur l'épaule droite et un signe chinois sur le poignet droit. Quand mon tour arriva, je lui posais la question et elle choisit une vérité. Je lui demandais donc de faire l'inventaire de ses tatouages. Elle rit et nous lista les sept qu'elle avait. Deux aux chevilles, un à l'épaule, celui de son poignet, une croix brisée dans le dos, une rose noir sur la fesse droite et un papillon sur la cuisse, puis interrogea mon copain. Il choisit une vérité puisqu'il sortait d'une action, où il avait joué un morceau de guitare. Trop nulle l'action au passage ! Cependant, j'arrêtais de respirer en entendant la question de Sky.

« - Ta copine, tu l'as déjà vu nue ?

« - Véto, dis-je.

« - Mitchie, rit Antoine, c'est à Shane de le poser sur la table.

« - Véto. Si la question met ma copine mal à l'aise, je ne réponds pas. Désolé, il t'en faut une autre !

« - D'accord, voyons, voyons, réfléchit-elle pendant que j'appréhendais sérieusement quand elle allait trouver. Je sais, as-tu déjà touché ta copine ?

« - Ouais, à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse, sourit-il fier de lui. On peut difficilement faire autrement… Dan ?

« - Action, rit celui-ci.

« - La prochaine fois qu'on t'interroge, tu refuses d'exécuter une action ou de répondre à la question !

« - Là tu crains, si je dis non, j'ai un gage, si je dis oui, j'ai un gage au prochain tour. L'arnaque !

« - Hey mon copain, c'est un petit malin, intervenais-je.

Il donna son aval et trois tours plus tard, il enlevait son pull. En attendant, Claire avait déjà fait tomber le sien et enlevé ses chaussons ainsi que ses chaussettes. Combien vous pariez qu'elle cherche à séduire mon copain ? Elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça ! Même si je sais qu'elle n'a aucune chance, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de la voir se déshabiller.

Quatre heures plus tard et tout le monde en tee-shirt, minimum, puisque la copine de Marco était en soutien-gorge alors que son copain n'avait plus que son pantalon sur lui. Pourquoi avions-nous choisi ces règles au fait ? Ah oui, parce que comme ça, ça nous oblige à aller au bout de nos limites. Visiblement, elle, n'en avait aucune. Elle m'interrogea et je déglutis. Depuis le début, ses actions étaient vraiment tordues et ses vérités dangereuses. J'hésitais sérieusement, quand je croisais le regard de Jeanne. Discrètement, elle me conseilla de choisir une question et comme j'avais moyennement envie de l'entendre me demander, comme à Diana, de retirer un vêtement, je suivis le conseil de ma cousine.

« - T'as déjà eu envie de coucher avec une fille ?

C'est quoi cette question ? Complètement sonnée, je la fixais incrédule, puis avouais.

« - Euh non désolée, j'ai pas encore rencontré la fille de mes rêves, souris-je.

« - Tu voudrais pas essayer avec moi ?

« - Marco calme ta copine, intervint Anthony alors que je sentais plusieurs regards sur moi.

J'étais incapable de répondre à cette question et Shane prit ses deux pulls et ma main, décrétant qu'on montait se coucher. Il était de toute façon une heure du matin. Avant de partir, je la regardais et lui répondis honnêtement. Je n'avais aucunement envie de coucher avec elle. L'idée me répugnait, à vrai dire. Saluant les adultes, je suivis mon copain qui inspira longuement en fermant la porte. Je le regardais intriguée et il secoua la tête.

« - Dis-moi ce qu'il y a Shane !

« - Je n'aime pas la copine de ton cousin Marco. Le regard qu'elle pose sur toi… J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau au lycée quand je croisais le regard d'un mec sur toi.

« - Et comme au lycée, je ne voyais que toi, soufflais-je à son oreille.

Doucement, je mis mes mains sur son torse et remontais jusqu'à arriver dans son cou. Lentement, il sourit en m'enlaçant puis m'embrassa toujours avec cette tendresse rassurante. Y a pas à dire, Taya a tort ! On ne vit peut-être pas les instants intenses dont elle parle mais ce que je vis avec mon copain… ça vaut tout l'or du monde ! Lui répondant lentement, je dus m'éloigner pour bâiller et il décréta qu'il était l'heure qu'on se couche. J'allais me changer, puis lui laissa la salle de bain. En l'attendant, j'étais assise dans le lit, sous les couvertures et je repensais à ce que m'avait dit maman au matin. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne le vis pas revenir et sursautais quand il s'assit. Souriant, on se coucha et je me blottis contre lui, le remerciant d'être venu.

« - C'est clair. Comme ça Sky ne pourra pas t'approcher, sourit-il.

« - C'est pas pour ça que je suis contente et plus encore que tu sois là. Hormis pour les raisons évidente, puisque je t'aime et que tu me manques, je suis rassurée que tu sois près de moi ! Surtout maintenant, soufflais-je plus bas.

« - Pourquoi, demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - C'est Dylan, soupirais-je. Il est sortit de prison au début du mois et j'ai peur, avouais-je en me blottissant contre lui alors que je me sentais trembler légèrement. Peur qu'il vienne, qu'il gâche la fête et surtout qu'il nous sépare !

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je nous protégerais contre lui. Il ne pourra rien nous faire, ni te faire ! Tu as ma parole !

« - J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois le premier, si tu savais, pleurais-je contre son épaule.

Il ne dit rien mais je le sentis acquiescer alors qu'il me berçait tendrement. Je finis par me calmer et l'embrassais avec passion, voulant qu'il sente combien je l'aimais et combien je lui en étais reconnaissante, autant de m'attendre sans me forcer, que de me protéger comme il le faisait depuis que je l'avais rencontré sous l'abribus.

…

Et voilà, pour ce soir, c'est tout. J'espère que ça vous a plu et on se voit la semaine prochaine, si vous êtes sage. Et si vous n'êtes pas sage, ce sera pareil mdr. Rendez-vous dans sept jours.

Miss Tagada (L)

**PS **: Plusieurs d'entre-vous se sont demandés (et m'ont questionnés à ce sujet) sur le fait que ça vous paraisse étrange Mitchie doive dormir dans la chambre où elle a été violé. Je sais que ça peut sembler étrange et je m'excuse parce que je n'ai pas précisé, mais il faut savoir que depuis ce jour-là, Mitchie évite systématiquement l'étage où se trouve la chambre. De ce fait, Sylvette, sa grand-mère a réfléchi et a supposé qu'elle avait peut-être peur donc pour l'aider à tourner la page, elle a fait changer le papier peint, les meubles et même l'agencement de la pièce avant de la lui attribuer afin qu'elle puisse totalement tourner la page et remplacer les mauvais souvenirs par d'autres plus beaux. Je sais que tout ça peut surprendre mais encore une fois je me base sur mon expérience (peut-on réellement appeler ça comme ça ?). Encore aujourd'hui, malgré que je sois passée à autre chose, je ne peux toujours pas regarder la porte de la maison où j'ai subi certaines choses désagréables. Voilà voilà en espérant que tout vous semblent plus claire ainsi =)


	5. Chapitre 05

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello everyone. Je fais en rapide par contre pour ne pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps. Merci à **marine** (Hello miss. Ouais j'aime beaucoup leur complicité à l'un et l'autre. On dirait qu'ils vivent ensemble depuis toujours :p Non Claire ne peut pas laisser Mitchie tranquille c'est une casse-nouilles mdrrr Ah oui Sky… Tu vas voir, Marco et elle sont terribles mdrr Bisouilles), **Sweet-Devil973**, **Jessica54540** (Hello. Ouais elle y va doucement. Faut qu'elle s'habitue à dormir avec son copain. Reste à savoir si ça va continuer où si elle va flipper après :p Ouais Sky semble une sacrée garce -_- Voyons ce qu'elle va faire dans ce chapitre. Bisouilles), **Angele** (Hello ma belle. T'as vu elle va bien. Elle a « survécue » à sa première nuit c'est une bonne chose. Ouais j'avoue elle a une famille de dingue quand même. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas laisser en prison les gens indéfiniment, ce qui est parfois dommage mais bon. Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Allez un peu de changement. Tout m'appartient et c'est Disney qui m'a pris mes idées. Faux, mais on peut rêver, ce n'est pas interdit. ^^ Bien sûr la réalité est tout autre. L'univers ainsi que les quatre personnages principaux appartiennent à Disney. Ce que vous reconnaissez et qui vient de la première partie, m'appartient sans que j'en revendique l'utilisation exclusive. Dernier point tout aussi essentiel que le reste, pensez à remercier chris87 pour ses corrections. Sans elle, y aurait beaucoup plus de faute.

Avant que j'oublie, on est à nouveau dans le regard de Mitchie.

**Chapitre05**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux je respirais un bon coup. Moi qui avais appréhendé de dormir avec mon copain, finalement c'était vraiment agréable. On était tous les deux faces l'un à l'autre, en se tenant la main. Je souris en me souvenant que ça signifiait qu'on partageait un capital tendresse depuis très longtemps.

« - Shane, soufflais-je, tu dors encore ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, j'en concluais que la réponse était affirmative, je me réinstallais donc confortablement, en guettant son réveil. La nuit dernière, il avait été parfait. Déjà que la nuit d'avant avait été géniale. Quand je lui avais parlé de la libération de Dylan, après la partie d'action ou vérité, il m'avait réconforté et puis rassuré, mais la journée que nous avions passée hier, avait été parfaite. On s'était tous levé tard forcément et quand on avait tous terminé de nettoyer la maison, on avait eu quartier libre. La bataille de neige qui avait suivie avait été terrible. Ceci dit, il y avait un chemin de dégagé maintenant. Sauf qu'il avait neigé durant la nuit, donc à mon avis, tout notre travail avait été ruiné. Curieuse, je sortis du lit et ouvris la fenêtre, pour regarder le jardin complètement blanc. Je rêvais quelques secondes devant ce décor, puis ayant froid je refermais, pour me rallonger face à mon copain. Je dus attendre encore une demi-heure, avant qu'il ne chuchote :

« - Arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression de passer un examen !

« - C'est le cas, avouais-je sérieusement. Tu auditionnes pour le plus beau rôle de ta vie.

« - Qui est, demanda-t-il en me regardant encore endormi.

« - Celui de l'homme de ma vie, si tu te sens à la hauteur naturellement ! Sinon, il doit y avoir une fille de vingt-sept ans dans le coin qui se sent prête pour l'endosser !

Depuis qu'elle m'avait faite cette proposition, c'était une blague entre lui et moi. Il fut soudain plus alerte et me regarda :

« - Tu vas voir, je vais te prouver que je suis l'homme qu'il te faut !

Sur ces mots, il me fit tomber sur le dos avant de venir m'embrasser. Son baiser d'abord tendre devint un peu plus passionné dès que j'y répondis et j'enroulais mes poignets autour de son cou, ses mains étant de part et d'autre de ma taille, pour ne pas m'écraser. Etant d'humeur taquine, je nous fis basculer afin qu'il soit sur le dos et surprise par ma propre audace, je l'embrassais avec plus de passion alors que j'étais assise à califourchon sur lui. Mes mains se baladaient doucement sur ses épaules, descendant parfois sur son torse, quand les siennes prirent enfin l'initiative que je voulais et se posèrent sur ma taille à même ma peau. Le manque d'air nous éloigna quelques secondes et je chuchotais à son oreille :

« - Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

« - Parfaitement mais c'est rien comparé au réveil auquel j'ai droit. J'aime quand tu me surprends comme ça.

« - Tu vas voir, je n'ai pas fini de te surprendre mon cher ! Je te l'ai dit, il y a quelque chose dans cette maison qui fait que je me sens totalement libre et irresponsable. Tous mes problèmes restent à Akron. Sauf que d'habitude, tu y es aussi alors que là, j'ai la chance de t'avoir que pour moi. Je compte bien profiter de ces dix jours, loin de tout le monde !

J'accompagnais mes derniers mots d'un baiser sur son oreille avant de descendre dans son cou, alors que je caressais toujours ses biceps. Passant ses mains dans mon dos, il me demanda comment je comptais en profiter et je ris doucement. Sans répondre, je fis courir une de mes mains sous son tee-shirt, tout en embrassant son cou. Malgré moi, je me frottais un peu à lui pour pouvoir caresser sa peau. Seulement, je ne pus aller bien loin qu'il inversa la situation et vint m'embrasser tout en frôlant mon nombril d'une main. Lentement, il remonta mon tee-shirt, puis chuchota à mon oreille :

« - Dis-moi, tu me le dirais si j'allais trop vite ?

J'acquiesçais et il me demanda de le lui signaler si j'étais mal à l'aise. J'allais l'interroger sur ce que signifiait sa phrase mais il me demanda de fermer les yeux et de ne rien dire. Confiante, j'obéis et je fronçais les sourcils en le sentant se décoller de moi. Sa main caressait toujours ma peau, dessinant des cercles quand soudain quelque chose me chatouilla et j'allais m'intéresser à ce que c'était quand je le sentis embrasser mon nombril. Malgré moi, j'arrêtais de respirer, alors qu'il en déposait un autre, un peu plus haut. C'était… Mais carrément agréable en fait. Mon cerveau se déconnecta tout seul laissant mon corps agir à sa guise. Si bien qu'à mesure de ses baisers, je me cambrais doucement, appréciant de sentir une nouvelle chaleur en moi. Elle était aussi agréable que rassurante, si bien que je la laissais m'envahir, sans chercher à analyser ce qu'il se passait. Je sentais simplement les baisers de Shane faire monter la température de la pièce, alors qu'il arrivait doucement en bas de mon sternum. Seulement, il se stoppa et m'appela. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux je chuchotais :

« - Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

« - Parce que je veux savoir si je ne vais pas trop vite !

« - Crois-moi, je te l'aurais dit si c'était le cas mais là, c'était juste… Vraiment agréable, parfait et même plus encore !

Il me regarda en souriant, puis vint m'embrasser alors que sa main continuait lentement de frôler ma peau, en remontant mon haut. Lorsqu'elle atteignit ma poitrine, je me figeais et il m'observa, me demandant s'il allait trop vite. Baissant les yeux, je lui avouais que je n'étais pas super à l'aise, ce qui était vrai et s'il ne m'en voulut pas, ce ne fut pas mon cas. M'éloignant vivement de lui, puisque je sortis du lit, je pestais contre ce Dylan qui faisait de ma vie un enfer, même à distance. Il eut beau m'assurer que ce n'était pas grave, je ne décolérais pas. Me tournant d'un bloc vers lui, je parlais d'une voix vibrante de colère.

« - Mais moi je m'en veux et à lui aussi ! Ce crétin qui a bousillé mes hormones, ou mes envies, appelle ça comme tu veux ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est d'avoir terriblement envie de dormir contre toi, sans oser parce que quelque chose m'en empêche au fond de moi. D'avoir envie que tu me caresses vraiment, sans oser t'en parler à cause de cette foutue trouille ! Pire, est-ce que tu sais que je rêve depuis longtemps qu'on partage la même intimité que Nate et Nisrine ou Jason et Taya ? Mais que je ne dis rien et fais taire mes envies parce que j'ai peur que le jour où je serais nue devant toi, tu agisses comme ce pourri ! Je sais que c'est impossible parce que tu es mille fois plus tendre que lui, plus attentionné et plus humain qu'il ne le sera jamais, mais j'ai tellement peur que ça se passe pareil, ou pire que je te déçoives et que tu ne veuilles plus me toucher, parce que je te dégoûte ou…

Je ne pus aller plus loin qu'il m'embrassa. Sauf que ce baiser n'était pas comme les autres. Plus violent, plein de rage, il ne ressemblait en rien aux baisers qu'on échangeait habituellement, pourtant, je ne pus rien faire et sans y répondre, je le laissais me blesser comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Quand enfin, il s'éloigna, j'y vis pourtant la douceur habituelle et je cherchais à comprendre. Je me reculais doucement, mais il m'empêcha d'aller plus loin, en me prenant la main.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il. Est-ce qu'avant maintenant, je t'ai déjà fait du mal, consciemment ? Est-ce que je t'ai déjà forcé à m'embrasser ou autre ? Est-ce qu'une fois durant notre histoire, je t'ai pressé pour quoi que ce soit, ou demandé quelque chose dont tu n'avais pas envie ? Sauf quand je refuse que tu m'accompagnes à une soirée alors que tu as des examens le lendemain ?

« - Non. Pas avant ce baiser !

« - Est-ce que je t'ai déjà embrassé comme ça, ou bien est-ce la première fois ?

« - C'est la première fois, admis-je après avoir réfléchis. Habituellement, tu es passionné, doux tout en étant vraiment tendre et…

Je fus coupée par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

« - Debout les…

« - S'il te plait, Maria, laisse-nous seuls, intervint mon copain d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune discussion.

Elle hocha la tête et referma. Nous restâmes silencieux le temps qu'elle descende puis il me pria, de continuer ma phrase.

« - Je… Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ?

« - Réponds d'abord. C'était bien la première fois que je forçais le barrage de ta si jolie bouche, non ?

« - Oui, comme je le disais, d'habitude, tu es plus doux, moins sauvage ! Mais pourquoi ?

« - Pour te prouver que tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je te l'ai dit, je n'attends qu'un signe de toi, mais jamais je ne te forcerais à faire quelque chose que tu détestes, ou sans que tu y sois prête ! Si, je dois attendre dix ans et te prévenir longtemps à l'avance, alors je le ferais. Je te l'ai dit au début de notre histoire, on ira à ta vitesse ! Parce que j'ai eu une copine avant toi et Sandy… On a déjà fait l'amour elle et moi, soupira-t-il, mais à la différence de toi, la première fois, c'a été une expérience agréable pour moi, alors que la tienne, on te l'a volé. Ne compte pas sur moi, pour détruire le peu d'espoir que tu as encore sur le sujet. Tu dis en avoir envie depuis longtemps, moi aussi, depuis même probablement plus longtemps que toi, mais je ne t'ai jamais forcé la main. Je ne commencerais pas maintenant ! A moins que dans cinquante ans, on n'ait toujours rien fait, il est probable que je te presse parce que le désir s'évapore avec l'âge mais pour le moment on a que vingt et un ans, on a encore largement le temps… Maintenant, je sais que je t'ai probablement blessé en t'embrassant comme je l'ai fait, mais si tu as confiance en moi, dit-il en lâchant ma main et en s'asseyant sur le lit, je te le demande reviens vers moi, sans te forcer ! Au pire cette nuit, je m'arrangerais avec les jumeaux pour dormir avec eux ! S'ils dorment dans la même pièce.

« - Antoine dort avec sa copine, lui rappelais-je sans bouger.

Au fond de moi, je réfléchissais à son discours. Il me demandait, si j'avais encore confiance en lui. Oui, je l'avais. Est-ce que j'avais le courage de revenir me blottir contre ce garçon qui ne m'avait jamais blessé, sauf cette fois-ci ? Qui me poussait juste quand je stagnais, qui me motivait et me soutenait sans que j'en fasse la demande ? J'en étais moins sûre. Malgré moi, je me reculais m'excusant auprès de lui, puis je m'enfermais pour prendre une douche. Quand j'en sortis une demi-heure plus tard, il était allongé sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête et semblait pensif. Il tourna la tête et me sourit, avant de me demander si j'avais fini. J'acquiesçais mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois que je doutais autant de nous. Je le prévins que je descendais et il me donna rendez-vous devant le petit-déjeuner. Arrivée en bas, j'embrassais maman puis rejoignis les jumelles. Aussitôt qu'elles me virent, elles me demandèrent ce que j'avais et je leur résumais simplement en leur disant que j'étais légèrement en froid avec mon copain et qu'il avait fait quelque chose que je n'avais pas apprécié, tout en ajoutant que ce n'était pas assez grave pour qu'on se sépare. Elles me remontèrent le moral comme elles seules savent le faire, en décrétant que les hommes étaient tous des barbares qui méritaient qu'on les pende par les pieds en plein soleil. Autant dire que Dan n'était pas spécialement d'accord mais il se retint de donner son avis, prévenant simplement mon copain, lorsqu'il arriva, qu'on était remontées comme des coucous suisse. Expression qui nous fit rire joyeusement. Je croisais le regard de Shane qui s'assit face à moi en faisant la bise aux jumelles, leur chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Elles sourirent, puis Jeanne s'excusa auprès de son copain arguant qu'il n'était pas comme les autres et donc échapperait à la pendaison spéciale. Je souris et continuais de manger, sentant le regard de Shane sur moi. Je le fixais à mon tour en souriant, seulement mamie vint nous interrompre.

« - Bon, les filles on se dépêche, on commence le repas dans une demi-heure. Les garçons, faut voir avec Charlie, c'est lui qui s'occupe des décorations, dit-elle en faisant référence à mon oncle le plus âgé avant de repartir.

On hocha tous la tête, puis terminâmes de manger rapidement. Vingt minutes plus tard, on était toutes en cuisines, tous les ingrédients devant nous et on établissait qui allait faire quoi. Je fus chargée des bûches pâtissières, ma spécialité, alors que Jeanne s'occupait des glacées. Comme nous avions besoin de certains ingrédients communs, nous nous installâmes dans un coin à l'écart. Côtes à côtes, nous travaillâmes tout en parlant.

J'eus terminé mon travail peu de temps après Maria et Jeanne nous attendait pour qu'on aille se préparer. Je passais par la chambre de mes parents prendre ma tenue, puis je m'enfermais dans ma salle de bain. Prenant une douche ultra rapide, j'enfilais ma robe. Une jolie petite chose corail bustier qui dessinait ma silhouette jusqu'aux hanches avant de s'évaser, jusqu'aux genoux qu'elle frôlait alors que la ceinture noire marquait ma taille avec grâce comme dirait maman. Je me coiffais ensuite d'un chignon que je m'étais fait lors de cette fête des awards que j'avais _virtuellement_ passée avec eux, puis commençais mon maquillage. Un peu de mascara bleu pour faire ressortir le bleu de la robe, du vert pailleté sur les paupières, un peu de gloss framboise et du fard à joue discret. J'ajoutais une touche de parfum, mes bijoux discrets, sauf le collier à plusieurs étages qui habillait mon cou, puis je souris au miroir. Qu'est-ce que je me plais comme ça ! Je sortis de la pièce au moment où Shane entrait dans la chambre en riant avec quelqu'un dans le couloir. Seulement, lorsqu'il me vit son rire mourut dans sa gorge et je l'interrogeais inquiète. Pour toute réponse, il me détailla de haut en bas puis souffla :

« - Tu vois, quand je te vois dans ce genre de tenue, tu es plus proche du cygne qui prendra bientôt son envol, que du petit cygneau dont je suis tombé amoureux !

Je sentis une note de regret dans sa voix et je m'interrogeais quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Doucement, je m'approchais de lui, lui demandant si la décoration était prête. Il m'assura que oui, en précisant que j'allais même la trouver géniale, puis se stoppa quand je lui fis face. Lentement, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, me promettant d'aller chercher mes chaussures rapidement et l'embrassais. Durant la journée que j'avais passée loin de ses bras, il m'avait terriblement manqué et, pour en avoir longuement parlé avec Jeanne puis maman, je comprenais mieux son raisonnement. Ce qu'il avait fait, il ne l'avait pas fait pour me faire peur, mais simplement pour que je me rende compte des nombreuses différences entre lui et Dylan. Il eut un temps d'hésitation puis répondit à mon baiser, ce qui me fit sourire. Lorsque je m'éloignais, juste assez pour que nos nez ne se touchent plus, je chuchotais :

« - Dis donc, il t'en a fallu du temps, pour comprendre que j'ai été stupide ce matin. Ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai douté ce matin, mais de moi. De ma capacité à te rendre heureux et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Parce que je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal consciemment et j'ai été idiote de croire le contraire !

« - Disons simplement que tes peurs ont refait surface mais à aucun moment tu n'as été stupide, ou idiote. Crois-moi, tu me rends très heureux. Que ce soit dans des moments forts et intenses comme ce matin ou des moments plus légers, mais tout aussi intenses, comme les moments câlins dans ta chambre ou dans la mienne. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne va pas plus loin que je suis malheureux, au contraire ma belle, tant que tu m'aimeras, alors je serais heureux. Encore plus si tu l'es également !

Je souris et l'embrassais une seconde fois. Je n'aurais qu'à remettre un peu de gloss mais pour l'heure être dans ses bras est beaucoup plus important. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'éloigna pour se préparer et je pris juste mon gloss que je remis rapidement, avant de filer chercher mes chaussures. Je les enfilais, puis revins dans ma chambre. Prenant mon portable j'envoyais un joyeux Noël à tous ceux que j'aimais et qui n'était pas là et Shane sortit alors que j'en étais à Taya. Cependant, lorsque je le vis simplement vêtu d'une serviette, j'eus très chaud d'un coup et j'en oubliais mon activité précédente. Je fixais une goutte d'eau qui tomba de ses cheveux descendant sur son cou avant de parcourir tout son dos et je me demandais une seconde pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être cette petite goutte, l'espace de quelques secondes. S'il sentit mon regard, il n'en dit rien cependant et prit de quoi se changer dans la salle d'eau. Pour ma part, j'attendis qu'il soit partit pour m'envelopper dans une couverture et me mettre à la fenêtre. La nuit commençait doucement à tomber et je terminais mon message dos à la porte. S'il ressortait une autre fois dans une tenue similaire, je n'étais pas très sûre de pouvoir lui résister et je ne voulais pas rater la fête… Quoique ! Quand tous les messages furent envoyés, je jetais mon portable sur le lit, en restant à la fenêtre. On était juste assez loin de la ville pour ne pas entendre tous les moteurs, ni tous les problèmes liés à la vie citadine, ce qui était plaisant. Comme une bulle protectrice, où rien ne pouvait nous atteindre. Une voix chaude, me demanda si elle pouvait venir avec moi sous la couverture et j'acceptais. Quelque secondes plus tard, mon copain était contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule et nous fixions un point différent, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Aucun de nous ne cherchait à briser le silence qui régnait en maître dans la pièce. Heather appela son fils et celui-ci lui répondit sans me quitter et je le regardais surprise quand elle lui demanda s'il l'avait fait.

« - Euh non, mais attends parle d'autre chose Mitchie est juste à côté. Enfin je l'ai vissé dans mes bras et elle entend tout, fit-il mal à l'aise.

« - Bonsoir Heather, joyeux Noël !

Mattew se joignit à elle pour me le souhaiter également et fit promettre à son fils de les tenir au courant. Il raccrocha alors que je le fixais mi-intriguée, mi-inquiète.

« - C'est rien. Maman sait ce que je compte t'offrir pour Noël, m'expliqua-t-il, et elle a parié que je serais incapable d'attendre jusque minuit, donc je te demande de témoigner en ma faveur, si j'y arrive évidemment !

J'acceptais, lui promettant de l'aider en refusant tout cadeau avant minuit, ce qui le fit sourire. Papa frappa à notre porte, nous demandant de descendre quand nous serions prêts et je me tournais vers mon copain.

« - Ah ! Une autre tradition dont j'ai oublié de te parler, c'est qu'avant chaque fête. Noël et Nouvel an, on prend des photos de nous bien habillés et coiffés. Après le but du jeu consiste à fuir maman qui est redoutable et plus récemment Juliette et Stacy. Mais rassure-toi, tu auras toutes celles où tu es, puisqu'elles vont se les échanger dans la semaine qui suivra notre retour. Ceci dit, je vais leurs demander de ne les donner à personne d'autre sans ton accord, enfin celles où tu es dessus bien sûr. Pour éviter qu'on ait des photos de toi sur un blog ou autre, sans ton autorisation de rockstar, ris-je.

Il me remercia puis nous descendîmes. Jeanne avait une superbe robe rouge à fines bretelles qui lui faisait une silhouette de sirène tant elle était près du corps, alors que Maria en avait une noir, un peu plus courte, à bustier avec une légère fente. Diana pour sa part, avait visé dans le plus long et avait une robe rose en soie qui dessinait discrètement sa silhouette à chaque mouvement. La seule tenue qui ne m'étonna pas, fut celle de Claire. Elle avait une robe ridiculement petite couleur or la faisant briller de mille feux. Si les garçons dirent clairement ce qu'ils pensaient de sa tenue, Shane ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard avant de chuchoter à mon oreille que je restais la plus belle. Pour sa part, il avait un pantalon de ville bleu, dont la coupe cigarette ne le changeait pas vraiment et une chemise blanche que je lui piquais souvent.

Une demi-heure et vingt-cinq mille flashs plus tard, nous étions tous immortalisés, avec le sourire, le sport pouvait commencer. Le but du jeu ? Apparaître sur le moins de photo possible. Mais avec trois photographes dans la pièce, c'allait être dur. Allez comme on dit, _aux cœurs vaillants tout est accordé_, ou _impossible n'est pas français_. Moi non plus mais bon, tant pis. Ce soir, c'est Noël tout est permis. Quelqu'un enclencha la musique et Jeanne m'invita à danser vu que son copain ne voulait pas avoir l'air ridicule. Aussitôt, on se mit à se déhancher sévère. Dois-je préciser que c'était une musique hyper douce ? A la fin du show, je pris la main de mon copain l'attirant pour qu'il me rejoigne au milieu du salon, alors que Jeanne faisait de même. Maria prit Hugo notre cousin et l'invita également. Cependant, cette fois-ci on dansa sur le bon rythme alors que les adultes discutaient en terminant de tout préparer. Ils ouvrirent les bouteilles pour l'apéritif, que je refusais de prendre. Je me contente d'une coupe de champagne à Noël, une autre au nouvel an et c'est tout. Rapidement, les plus jeunes se mirent à danser, parfois en rythme, parfois franchement à côté, plus ou moins consciemment. A vingt heures, la musique fut mise en sourdine et on passa à table. Elle était immense et je m'émerveillais de la déco. C'était vachement bien fait. Il y avait des guirlandes, lumineuses ou pas, et des boules partout. Même le sapin était superbe. Je félicitais les garçons, sans savoir qui avait réellement fait quoi, puis on commença le repas. C'était un vrai régal, comme chaque année. On partit, à un moment, dans un drôle de délire avec les jumelles en déclenchant une bataille de morceau de pain, avant d'enchaîner sur un concours de grimaces. Disons que ça a commencé par un tirage de langue et puis Jeanne s'est mise à loucher alors que Maria retroussait ses lèvres et révulsait ses paupières. Pour ma part, je dus m'aider de mes mains, pour arriver à leur niveau car je n'ai jamais été douée pour les grimaces alors…

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'écoutais Dwight nous parler de son meilleur Noël, quand il vivait encore à Seattle. Cette année-là, ses parents n'avaient pas grand-chose pour vivre et pourtant, le soir de Noël, ils avaient réussi un tour de force en leur offrant le Noël le plus magique. Soudain, une boule de mie de pain m'atteignit la tempe. Je tournais le visage et vis Diana désigner Jeanne qui sifflait en désignant sa sœur qui elle montrait Claire. Ouais, genre elle est capable de faire un truc aussi idiot, cette prétentieuse. Pas convaincue, je pris les trois que j'avais près de moi et les leur lançais, avant de retourner au récit de mon parrain. Manque de chance, j'avais raté la fin puisqu'à présent c'était Daren qui nous racontait qu'il avait toujours gardé le premier cadeau de sa première copine. Trop mignon.

« - Bon ceci dit je n'ai pas trop eu le choix, puisque c'était un tatouage, mais bon, heureusement Amélie le tolère !

« - De toute façon, comme il me l'a dit le jour où je l'ai découvert, « S'il te gêne, tu me le dis et j'irais le faire enlever » J'ai pas résisté et je le lui ai laissé ! Je suis sûre qu'on peut le comprendre !

J'allais répondre quand je fus bombardée par plusieurs missiles de farine. Choquée, ou en tout cas faisant bien semblant de l'être, je fixais mes cousines et ce coup-ci elles désignèrent les jumeaux qui se marraient dans leurs coins. J'en pris plusieurs et les leur lançais puis Shane m'aida, en disant qu'on n'avait pas le droit de s'attaquer à sa copine. Je le remerciais d'un bisou, puis Amélie me demanda si j'avais gardé le premier cadeau de mon copain.

« - Si j'avais pu, oui ! C'était le chat avec lequel je venais jusqu'à l'année dernière. Un voisin, on suppose, l'a empoisonné. Du coup, je n'ai plus que son collier ! Mais sinon je garde tous les autres. Des plus idiots comme un bouquet de cerise, que j'ai pris en photo avant de le manger, aux plus jolis comme mon bracelet.

« - Et toi Shane ?

« - Je les garde tous. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais elle m'offre toujours le truc dont j'ai besoin sans que je le sache. Ou alors, elle regarde les vêtements que je regarde et me les achète, comme le pull blanc ! C'est une petite maline.

« - C'est vrai que j'ai assuré sur ce coup, admis-je avant d'expliquer. C'était y a quatre ans, on faisait les courses de Noël avec Nate et Jason et…

« - Parce que tu connais les trois, m'interrompit Claire.

Je la regardais deux secondes muette puis, je dis :

« - Et ils avaient tous les trois trouvé un truc qui leur plaisais, mais pour Shane c'était compliqué parce que déjà à l'époque, il m'avait à l'œil ! Du coup, j'ai inventé qu'un oncle James, je crois, adorait les fringues et on est retourné dans une boutique qu'on avait quitté une demi-heure plus tôt et tout en fouillant pour « James », j'ai regardé ce qu'il observait. Sans surprise, il m'a calculé et m'a proposé que je donne mon avis puisque je m'intéressais à ses achats. Quand il est sorti, j'ai dit un tas de mensonge. Incroyable je mentais mieux qu'un arracheur de dent, mais il a tout gobé et m'a gentiment demandé d'aller le reposer en rayon. J'ai profité du fait qu'il ait plusieurs autres trucs à essayer, je l'ai acheté, l'ai fait emballer et le tour était joué. J'ai du agir comme ça pour les trois ! La galère mais les mercis que j'ai eu en retour en valait la peine !

« - Dis donc, t'es filoute, se moqua Antoine.

« - Disons qu'il faut savoir ruser si tu veux être certain de faire plaisir. Bon ceci dit, ils y sont allés au radar et leurs cadeaux m'ont vachement touchée également, admis-je.

Je demandais à Missy si elle avait encore le premier cadeau de son copain et elle acquiesça en grimaçant, expliquant qu'il lui avait offert un stylo. Il y eut comme un blanc puis toutes les filles rirent de l'étrange cadeau, avant que mon cousin explique qu'il l'avait fait lui-même dans son garage. Forcément, d'un coup, c'est mieux.

Deux heures plus tard, Tiffany proposa qu'on laisse les adultes et qu'on retourne danser au salon. Seulement, on commença à se lancer des paris idiots entre deux chansons, comme demander à Claire de chanter sachant très bien qu'elle a une voix horrible. Ce fut le vrai massacre qu'on attendait mais on applaudit sa prestation ou plutôt son courage. Laurent me demanda de faire mieux. Pas vraiment compliqué, elle a failli briser les vitres mais bon. J'imagine qu'il veut simplement défendre sa copine. Acquiesçant, je lui proposais même de choisir une chanson et il en prit une des _Tous pour un_. Trop facile ! Lorsque la musique débuta, je me mis aussitôt sur l'air et l'interprétais sans une seule fausse note. Ma prestation fut acclamée et je fis une petite révérence, avant de demander à Laurent de battre ce que je venais de faire, mais il refusa arguant qu'il allait briser les vitres. Cool, qu'il évite alors. Les défis débiles reprirent et je déglutis lorsque Sky me mit au défi de danser avec elle. A contrecœur et parce que je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une froussarde, j'acceptais en priant pour qu'on ne nous mette pas un morceau de vingt minutes. Seulement, ça ne faisait pas une minute qu'on dansait collées serrées, trop selon moi, qu'elle posa sa main sur mes fesses. Je m'écartais aussitôt et Shane fut entre nous en moins de deux secondes. Les jumeaux intervinrent également et demandèrent à Marco de partir avec sa copine qui était visiblement complètement ivre. Pour ma part, j'étais encore trop choquée. Elle croyait qu'elle m'intéressait ou quoi ? Mon copain disparut quelques secondes puis revint avec nos manteaux.

« - Viens on va faire un tour dans le jardin, on sera de retour avant minuit, c'est promis.

J'acquiesçais en passant le vêtement, puis nous sortîmes main dans la main. Il ne dit rien le temps qu'on s'éloigne suffisamment, puis me demanda comment je me sentais.

« - Bah j'avoue. Si ç'avait été toi à sa place, j'aurais probablement pas bougé mais là… Tu crois que je lui plais ou elle a juste un petit fantasme pour un truc à trois et a décidé que je ferais l'affaire ?

« - Aucune idée !

« - Mitchie, nous dérangea Marco, je peux te parler deux secondes en privé ?

Je hochais la tête et nous nous éloignâmes. Je crus qu'il allait s'excuser de l'attitude de sa copine mais ce n'était pas le but de sa visite entre guillemet.

« - Voilà Sky t'aime bien et elle voudrait savoir si tu accepterais de passer la nuit avec nous ?

« - T'es dingue ? Je n'aime pas ta copine d'une part et de l'autre, je te signale que t'es mon cousin ! Ce serait de l'inceste, m'exclamais-je choquée.

« - Oh ça va, fais pas ta prude ! D'après Dylan t'es loin de l'être, une fois allongée !

« - Non mais c'est pas vrai, vous êtes tous tarés dans cette famille, hurlais-je. Dégage et dis à ta copine que la prochaine fois qu'elle s'y risque, je lui colle mon poing entre les deux yeux, c'est clair ?

« - Mitchie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda mon copain.

« - Ce qu'il se passe ? Marco vient de me proposer de coucher avec lui et son espèce de poule de luxe !

Dire que j'étais choquée était un euphémisme. J'étais carrément pleine crise. Il eut à peine le temps de prononcer le prénom du cousin haïs, que je le giflais violemment, lui interdisant de reparler de lui devant moi, puis j'entrais furieuse. Je traversais le rez-de-chaussée d'un pas rapide. Si rapide que Shane réussit à me rattraper qu'au second. Sky était dans le couloir et me sourit. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et, comme je devais passer devant elle pour entrer dans ma chambre, j'en profitais pour lever la main dans le but de la frapper, seulement elle anticipa mon geste et m'arrêta à temps en serrant mon poignet avec force. Mon copain la força à me lâcher et la prévint qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à lever ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur moi, si elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Elle lui rappela qu'il ne ferait rien qui pourrait nuire à son image de rockstar et il la fixa méchamment :

« - Rockstar ou pas, si tu touches à ma copine, que tu sois une fillette de dix ans ou un malabar de quarante, je te démembre, fit-il menaçant.

« - Un problème, demanda Antoine en arrivant.

« - Ouais, il s'avère que votre cousin Marco s'est grillé le cerveau ! Allez viens ma belle, ajouta Shane avec douceur.

Je le suivis dans notre chambre et m'assis sur le lit, complètement assommée. Je le regardais en lui demandant si cette histoire allait me poursuivre encore longtemps, mais il n'avait pas la réponse. Pas plus que moi d'ailleurs. Visiblement oui, mais peut-être qu'il était juste complètement ivre ? Cette explication, quoique bancale, me rassura pour le moment et j'embrassais mon copain pour le remercier de m'avoir défendu, avant de rejoindre tout le monde au salon. Tout le monde nous fixa en attendant de savoir l'histoire, mais je secouais la tête. Je refusais de gâcher le noël de toute la famille à cause d'une dingue. Jeanne remit la musique et on reprit notre fête, bien que l'ambiance ait du mal à repartir. Surtout qu'au bout d'une heure, Penny hurla un _joyeux Noël_ qui nous fit tous sans exception lever le nez pour regarder l'heure. Comme un seul homme, nous répondîmes tous avant de s'embrasser, puis chacun offrit ses cadeaux. Assise dans un coin, je commençais par celui de grand-mère. Sans surprise, j'avais un nouvel ensemble en laine, qui contenait également une paire de guêtres et je la remerciais avant d'ouvrir le second qui venait aussi d'elle. J'y découvris un pendentif en or discret en forme de dauphin. Je la pris dans mes bras, puis je me tournais vers Shane, seulement celui-ci se leva et remercia ma grand-mère. J'allais l'interroger quand il me montra son cadeau qui contenait un ensemble entier. Emue de le savoir complètement accepté, j'embrassais mamie sur la joue ce qui la fit sourire puis elle s'éloigna. Me tournant vers mon copain, je chuchotais :

« - Te voilà vernis, tu fais parti de la famille. Maintenant plus moyen d'y échapper, tu devras être ici au moins une fois par an. Soit Noël, soit Nouvel an !

« - Et toi, tu seras là ?

« - Assurément… Soit à Noël, soit au Nouvel an, ris-je.

Secouant la tête, chacun reprit l'ouverture de ses cadeaux et je reçus ente autre, une bouteille de mon parfum préféré, un diplôme de la fille la plus géniale, ce qui me toucha, une paire de lunettes des plus amusante et j'acceptais de me faire photographier avec des yeux globuleux de troll sur le nez. J'eus également plusieurs livres que je comptais m'acheter prochainement, ainsi qu'un nouveau sac à main, des cd et pas mal de babioles. Surveillant mon copain, j'attendais qu'il arrive à mon cadeau. J'avais trouvé l'idée un soir en fermant le journal intime que Jason m'avait offert et qui contenait mes textes. Ouvrant l'écrin, Shane observa la petite clé en or avant de lever un regard surpris vers moi :

« - C'est la clé de mon cœur. A partir de maintenant, t'as accès à tout ce que je ressens t'es le seul à pouvoir le blesser ou le briser !

« - J'y ferais plus qu'attention, c'est promis !

« - J'en suis certaine, c'est pour ça que je te l'offre, chuchotais-je en l'embrassant.

Il y répondit doucement, avant de me prendre la main. Sans un mot, il s'éloigna de moi et nous conduisit à l'étage. Je le suivis intriguée et on revint dans notre chambre. Il me fit asseoir sur le lit et m'intima de ne pas bouger. Face à moi, il soupira, puis se mit à genoux devant moi.

« - Tu te soumets à ta maitresse, souris-je. Non parce qu'il y a de la place sur le lit, tu sais !

« - Je sais mais je veux être face à toi. Ecoute, j'ai pas mal galéré pour trouver le cadeau idéal, parce que tu n'es pas une personne quelconque pour moi. Je ne parle pas que du fait que tu es ma copine depuis quatre ans. Quand je t'ai vu au début, tu m'avais tapé dans l'œil mais je ne te connaissais pas, alors tu m'intriguais juste. Je te trouvais pourtant à mon goût et tes remarques du genre « Les filles c'est bête, les garçons méchants et les singes grimpent aux arbres » ou autre, je m'en régalais vraiment. Le jour où tu m'as dit ça, j'ignore si tu t'en souviens mais alors que tu t'éloignais en lisant, Jason a dit que je devenais un homme. Parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais maladroit devant une fille de notre âge. Après j'ai cherché sans cesse à être présent, parce que tu m'attirais à toi comme un aimant. Je t'ai écrit, sans te les jouer à l'époque, des tas de chansons dont même Nate et Jason ignorent l'existence. J'ai un dossier sur mon ordi, à ton nom. Il y contient les fameuses chansons, une liste des choses que j'aime chez toi, tes goûts, bref tout ce que j'apprenais de toi. Sauf peut-être l'histoire de Dylan, j'ai fait un bref résumé, mais vraiment bref de manière à ce que si un jour, on pirate mon ordi, on saura juste que tu détestes un Dylan, parce qu'il n'est pas net. Enfin bref, si je te raconte tout ça maintenant, c'est pour te prouver que ce n'est pas juste une histoire pour moi. Et si j'attends sans me lasser que tu m'ouvres tes bras et que tu me fasses totalement confiance pour remplacer l'image de l'acte amoureux que Dylan t'a laissé par une plus réelle avec de l'amour, de la tendresse et surtout de la douceur, c'est pour une seule raison. C'est parce que je sais tu es la seule femme de ma vie. Hormis ma mère, je veux dire ! Depuis le début, t'as toujours été vraie et je t'ai vu dans tous tes états. Je t'ai vu angoisser au point de ne pas pouvoir manger, pleurer de douleurs ou de joie, j'ai même eu la chance de voir la petite Mitchie brisée après le passage de Dylan, image que tu n'as jamais montré à Nate ou Jay. Je t'ai vu heureuse, stressée, même en train de dormir. Récemment, j'ai même eu la chance de voir ton visage au réveil et même si je ne t'ai pas encore vu nue, contrairement à ce que tu imagines, je ne crois pas un seul instant que tu me dégoûterais comme tu le pensais ce matin. Ni même que tu me décevrais, sur ce plan. Au contraire, je suis certain que le jour où on aura ce degré d'intimité, ce sera un moment très intense sans aucune déception. Parce que je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Je ne veux pas te perdre Mitchie ! Tu comptes trop pour moi et si je t'ai emmené ici, à l'écart de la foule, c'est par crainte que tu refuses mon cadeau. A mes yeux, il est parfait mais tu arrives toujours à me surprendre même quand je préférerais que tu agisses comme les autres, admit-il alors que j'étais de plus en plus perplexe me demandant le but de ce super discours. Mitchie Torrès, je sais qu'on n'a que vingt et un ans mais je te demande officiellement, d'être ma femme !

Durant l'espace d'une minute, je crois, je fus incapable de réfléchir, puis j'assimilais lentement la chute de son discours. Il voulait m'épouser ? C'était son cadeau de noël. Une demande en mariage. Waouh ! J'étais incapable de parler et de bouger. Soudain je me repris et le fixais avec douceur. Au moment où je me pinçais les lèvres, je sus qu'il connaissait déjà ma réponse.

« - Shane… On est trop jeune, enfin je le suis. Je ne me sens pas capable du tout de me marier maintenant. D'assumer toutes les responsabilités que ça engendre. Je t'aime à la folie, tu peux en être sûr mais là je… Ton cadeau… Je ne peux pas l'accepter. J'en suis touchée, crois-moi. Il n'y a encore personne qui ait inventé un mot suffisamment parlant pour te faire comprendre combien tes mots me touchent, mais non ! Je suis vraiment désolée, ajoutais-je en pleurant doucement.

« - Mitchie, s'il te plait. Donne-moi une meilleure raison que le fait qu'on est trop jeune. Une seule raison valable et je te jure que je retire ma demande. Mais on n'est pas trop jeune et tu es bien plus responsable et posée que toutes les filles de notre âge. T'es même plus sage que tes cousines les plus âgées. Maman est d'accord avec moi, sur ce point. S'il y a une fille assez mature sur cette terre pour se marier à vingt-et-un ans, c'est toi. Au fond de moi, je sais qu'on est fait pour être ensemble et vu le cadeau que tu m'as fait, je sais que tu en es certaine également. Tu m'as offert ton cœur ce soir, accepte que je t'offre mon âme ! S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il en me fixant.

A nouveau, j'étais incapable de parler. Doucement, il prit ma main et y glissa l'anneau. Je savais que si je le laissais le mettre complètement ça signifierait que j'acceptais sa demande mais j'étais incapable de l'en empêcher. Parce que je venais de réaliser, au fond de moi, qu'il avait raison. J'étais capable d'assumer ce nouveau pas ensemble et plus que tout, j'en avais réellement envie. Seulement, il s'arrêta avant que l'anneau soit à sa place, me laissant le choix de dire non. Sauf que j'en avais plus envie, je terminais donc doucement de la faire glisser à mon doigt et je fixais ma main quand il fut en place. C'était un anneau en or jaune formant le signe de l'infini avec quelques diamants dessus. Elle était aussi simple que moi. Levant les yeux, je croisais le regard brillant de mon copain qui avait dû suivre mes gestes avec attention. Doucement je me mis à genoux et enlaçais son cou avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Il y répondit en posant ses mains dans mon dos et lorsque je m'éloignais, je soufflais :

« - Tu m'as convaincue. Je risque de redoubler noyée sous les préparatifs de mon mariage avec ma rockstar mais tant pis. J'ai très envie de ce mariage maintenant… Je t'aime Shane, ajoutais-je après quelques secondes.

« - Je t'aime aussi ma belle et si t'es d'accord et prête, on a une grande partie de ta famille à prévenir.

Exact ! La suite arrivera dans trois jours, pour nouvel an. Mes parents sont les seuls qui restent les dix jours. Ainsi que les jumelles la plupart du temps, mais je soupçonnais Jeanne de vouloir repartir le vingt-sept. Main dans la main, nous rejoignîmes donc tout le monde au salon. Comme c'était ma famille, je savais que c'était principalement à moi de faire l'annonce mais j'avoue que j'appréhendais légèrement les réactions diverses. Inspirant un bon coup, pour me donner du courage, je coupais la musique et frappais dans mes mains. Ok, j'y vais à l'impro et vu les regards, ils me prennent tous pour une folle, mais ça fait vingt ans maintenant qu'ils pensent tous ça, ça ne me change pas vraiment donc.

« - Euh dites, voilà, on mettra le reste du monde au courant plus tard, ainsi que ceux restés à Akron mais je… Je voulais vous prévenir que je… Shane vient de me demander de l'épouser et… J'ai dit oui, soufflais-je les joues rouges.

J'avoue. Il y a eu un moment de flottement mais finalement, ils se réveillèrent au moment où les jumelles hurlèrent de joie en me sautant littéralement dessus avant d'embrasser mon copain. Enfin à présent, c'est mon fiancé, mais bon. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, chacun y alla de ses félicitations, de ses vœux… Et de ses menaces. Ce fut Anthony qui ouvrit le bal en faisant face à mon copain. Fiancé, dis donc va falloir que je m'y fasse.

« - Je te préviens Shane, je t'apprécie c'est clair, mais rend ma cousine malheureuse et tu auras affaire à moi ! C'est clair aussi ?

« - Comme de l'eau de roche, mais crois-moi, je vais tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Je suis parfaitement conscient de la chance que j'ai !

« - Dans ce cas, soupira-t-il. Félicitation et bienvenu dans la famille, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

« - Bon, c'est décidé, je commence à investir dans une camionnette, soupira maman. Comme ça, je pourrais gâter tout le monde et mes petits-enfants en devenir, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

…

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez apprécié les petits cadeaux et désolée pour l'attitude de Sky et de Marco. De toute façon, ils repartent chez eux, dans le prochain chapitre et on les reverra plus avant longtemps. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils soient invités au mariage, mais si vous laissez une review, je m'arrange pour que vous ayez une bonne place mdr. Non, sérieusement, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Chapitre 06

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut, salut. Bonne nouvelle voilà le chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à **Sweet-Devil973**, **Jessica54540** (Hello… Dis donc qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est que ces menaces ? Euh j'ignore où vit Sky en fait. Du coup je ne peux pas te donner son adresse, navrée. Non c'est Mitchie qui a dit… En fait je ne sais plus si j'avais prévu quelque chose vis-à-vis de Claire ou non mais quelque chose va être fait contre elle. Bisouilles), **marine** (Hello miss. Ouais j'avoue que Shane soit accepté dans la famille de Mitchie, c'est trop cool surtout qu'ils sont fiancés maintenant. :p Bisouilles), **Miss Morgane** (Hello. Oui ne t'en fais pas, les chapitres sont tous aussi… Attend comment t'as dit… A oui « à couper le souffle. » Enfin j'essaie disons. Tu me diras ce que t'en penses :p Bisouilles), **histoire de vampire** et **Angele** (Hello miss. Ouais comme tu dis. Certaines trouvent que c'est rapide comme décision. Euh je ne sais pas si je vais écrire ce mariage. C'est un projet certes mais… Pour le moment je suis pas mal prise donc bon… Ouais j'avoue Marco et Sky ont un foutu grain dans le crâne. On va les pendre ! mdrr Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre.

**Disclaimer** : Allez un peu de changement. Tout m'appartient et c'est Disney qui m'a pris mes idées. Faux, mais on peut rêver, ce n'est pas interdit. ^^ Bien sûr la réalité est tout autre. L'univers ainsi que les quatre personnages principaux appartiennent à Disney. Ce que vous reconnaissez et qui vient de la première partie, m'appartient sans que j'en revendique l'utilisation exclusive. Dernier point tout aussi essentiel que le reste, pensez à remercier chris87 pour ses corrections. Sans elle, y aurait beaucoup plus de faute.

Avant que j'oublie, on est à nouveau dans le regard de Mitchie.

**Chapitre06**

La fête de Noël perdura jusqu'à trois heures du matin, et ayant bougé toute la journée, je rendis les armes et montais me coucher, en embrassant et remerciant tout le monde. J'avouais même à Jeanne qu'elle pouvait être fière de son copain. Le bouquin qu'il m'avait acheté en plus des chocolats… Ç'a avait été parfait comme cadeau. Elle rit, en arguant que mon fiancé s'était également bien débrouillé vu la limite de temps qu'il avait eu pour l'acheter et je souris lorsqu'elle me montra ses boucles d'oreilles. Shane savait juste qu'elle adorait les chats et quand il avait vu les fameuses boucles, il m'avait demandé mon avis. J'étais certaine qu'il viserait juste en les lui offrant. Je finis mon tour de bisous par mon fiancé qui discutait avec les garçons. Seulement, il me retint par la main en me demandant où j'allais.

« - Me coucher, je tombe de sommeil ! Tu me rejoins plus tard ?

« - Parce que je suis le bienvenu dans ton lit, cette nuit, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

« - Maintenant que je sais ce que c'est que de dormir avec toi, tu es le bienvenu dans mon lit toutes les nuits !

« - Dans ce cas j'arrive mademoiselle ma fiancée, sourit-il.

Je souris alors qu'Antoine nous chambrait doucement, avant de monter dans notre chambre. Dès que la porte fut fermée derrière lui, je l'embrassais tendrement. Je ne regrettais vraiment pas de lui avoir demandé de venir. C'était un des plus beaux Noël que je passais ici. Depuis quatre ans, ils étaient tous géniaux bien sûr mais là… C'était parfait ! Shane était là, on était fiancé et cerise sur le gâteau, tout le monde l'adorait. Sans compter que j'aimais réellement dormir contre lui. Il remplaçait mes cauchemars par des rêves hauts en couleur et dans ses bras, l'espoir m'était permis. Je m'y sentais invincible et dans ses yeux, je me sentais belle. Même après quatre ans, c'était une sensation toujours aussi euphorisante. Le manque d'air nous sépara et il chuchota :

« - Waouh ! Dis donc, à quoi pensais-tu pour m'embrasser comme ça ?

« - A toi, simplement à toi. Au fait qu'on est fiancé, que je vis mon plus beau Noël ! Tu remplaces tous mes mauvais souvenirs, que j'ai dans cette chambre, par de véritables rêves. Chaque moment passé ici, me rapproche de toi et surtout m'éloigne de mon passé… Si tu pouvais même imaginer à quel point je t'aime, soupirais-je. Tu me combles de joie et dans tes yeux, je me fais l'effet d'une princesse !

« - Voilà qui tombe à pic parce que je compte bien te gâter comme une reine, sourit-il. Mais je crois que j'ai une assez bonne idée de ce que tu ressens pour moi. Tu me le prouves chaque jour avec tes petits sourires, tes baisers et même en ayant assez confiance en moi pour qu'on aille un peu plus loin que d'habitude.

Je souris simplement et l'embrassais une nouvelle fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci il me porta doucement. Lorsqu'il me reposa quelques secondes plus tard, en s'écartant afin de remplir nos poumons, j'eus une idée. Quand il m'embrassa je remontais légèrement ma robe et plaçais mon genou au nouveau de sa taille. J'ignore s'il agit par instinct ou s'il comprit ce que j'avais en tête mais sa main se logea aussitôt sous ma cuisse pour la maintenir. Je m'aidais de ce soutien pour enrouler mon autre jambe contre sa taille, avant de me coller contre lui, donnant plus de poids à notre baiser. Lentement, il laissa sa main parcourir ma cuisse avec tendresse et je soupirais de bonheur contre ses lèvres. Son autre main quitta ma taille et caressa d'abord mon genou, avant de remonter le long de ma cuisse, tandis que ses lèvres quittaient les miennes pour mon cou. C'était tellement agréable. Je m'accrochais à lui, savourant chacune de ses caresses, quand je sentis ses deux mains remonter doucement jusqu'à mes hanches, faisant remonter ma robe par la même occasion. Elles allèrent d'abord se loger dans mon dos, alors qu'on quittait enfin l'entrée de la chambre pour rejoindre notre lit. Il m'allongea doucement sur le lit sans que je me détache de lui et il revint m'embrasser avec tendresse. Pour ma part, je parcourais sa nuque quelques secondes, avant de descendre sur ses épaules, pour frôler la boutonnière de sa chemise. Lentement, je défis le premier, puis le second avant de passer ma main sur sa peau. Une douce chaleur émanait d'elle et je soupirais, alors que ses mains parcouraient lentement mon nombril en remontant doucement. Ma robe suivit le mouvement et je finis par me cambrer. Il m'électrisait la peau et la douce chaleur de ce matin revint lentement, me faisant rejeter lentement ma tête en arrière. Il s'éloigna de ma bouche quand l'air se fit rare et reprit ses baisers dans mon cou, alors que j'enlevais doucement sa chemise. Ses doigts arrivèrent sur mes côtes et je soupirais de contentement. Seulement, il se releva et je rouvris les yeux brutalement lui demandant ce qu'il avait. Sans un mot, il enleva la chemise que j'avais complètement déboutonnée et revint contre moi, reprenant ses caresses. Lorsque je sentis sa peau contre celle de mon nombril, je pris conscience de comment j'étais habillée, mais je n'en fus étrangement pas gênée. Je refermais les yeux lorsqu'il reprit ses baisers alors que ses mains s'étaient arrêtées juste sous ma poitrine. Je sais que ce matin je l'ai stoppé mais c'était ses lèvres, pas ses doigts. Me souvenant qu'il attendait toujours un geste venant de moi qui lui indiquerait qu'il pouvait aller plus loin, je pris sa main et la plaçais là où j'avais désespérément envie qu'elle soit. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau, mais ses caresses reprirent, bien qu'elles fussent bien plus légères. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il hésitait à me toucher et je m'en demandais la raison. A moins que ce soit à cause du fait que je n'avais pas de soutien-gorge mais ça serait bizarre. Alors que j'allais m'interroger, ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon sein gauche, par-dessus ma robe et je me mordis la lèvre. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir ce qui nous arrêta tous les deux. On se regardait, avec douceur et je chuchotais :

« - On devrait peut-être se mettre en pyjama, tu crois pas ?

« - Je suis d'accord, admit-il sans bouger puisque je le retenais toujours prisonnier avec mes jambes, mais pour ça il faudrait que tu me libères.

« - Exact mais pour se faire, il faudrait que j'ai envie et, de te laisser partir et, de me changer, or… C'est pas du tout le cas, je suis très bien là tout de suite.

Il me fixa intrigué, puis revint m'embrasser, se collant doucement à moi. Il reprit ses caresses aussitôt, mais quelques minutes plus tard souffla à mon oreille :

« - Il va vraiment falloir que tu me libères ma belle, parce que si on continue, je risque fort d'essayer d'enlever ta robe qui ne cache plus grand-chose et tu vas m'en vouloir !

Je ne dis rien et le libérais, non que j'en aie envie mais je voulais m'asseoir. Seulement, il commença à aller vers la salle de bain et je le rattrapais, grâce à un des passants. Bon ce n'est pas terrible parce que du coup, j'étais à quatre pattes sur notre lit mais bon. Le ramenant à moi, je le fixais tout en m'asseyant et je pris doucement sa main que je posais sur la fermeture de ma robe. Il me fixa d'abord intrigué, puis sembla comprendre, sans oser agir, aussi, je commençais à la descendre avec ses doigts, avant qu'il ne le fasse de lui-même, si bien qu'elle tomba sur mes cuisses quelques secondes plus tard. Je savais qu'on n'irait peut-être pas plus loin pour le moment mais je me laissais guider par mes envies et pour le moment, j'avais envie de le sentir contre moi, ses mains caressant ma peau. Il revint m'embrasser, alors que ses mains se plaçaient sur ma taille qu'il frôla quelques secondes avant de venir prendre la robe. Il la fit remonter sur moi et je levais simplement les bras quand il arriva au niveau de mes épaules. Arrêtant notre baiser, il me demanda si j'étais sûre de ce que je faisais et j'acquiesçais. Elle finit par tomber au sol et je m'accrochais à lui non parce que j'avais froid, mais simplement pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Il nous rallongea au milieu du lit alors que ses doigts frôlaient mon nombril avant de remonter jusqu'à mes épaules, puis de descendre jusque sur mes cuisses en passant par mes hanches, détail que j'appréciais. Je le lui signalais en gémissant doucement, alors que ses lèvres suivaient ma clavicule. Seulement, je me figeais quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque je sentis le désir que je lui inspirais. Il me demanda ce que j'avais et mal à l'aise au possible, j'essayais de le lui expliquer, mais je butais toujours sur certains mots, notamment tout ce qui avait attrait au sexe en lui-même. Déjà rien que penser à ce mot me dégoûte alors le dire, lui ou tous ses synonymes, hors de question.

« - Je… C'est juste que de… Le sentir, chuchotais-je finalement, ça me… C'est…

« - J'ai compris, t'en fais pas, mais dis-toi que maintenant tu as la preuve, entre guillemet, de ce que je t'ai dit. Je suis prêt, j'attends simplement que tu le sois également ! Maintenant je vais me changer, j'arrive !

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna laissant s'installer un drôle de froid là où il était une seconde auparavant. Allongée sur le dos, je réfléchis à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Soyons clair, j'en avais aimé chaque seconde et plus encore, mais devais-je mettre cette soudaine proximité sur le compte de l'unique coupe de champagne que j'avais bu quatre heures plus tôt, ou bien étais-je réellement prête à dormir avec lui _et_ à accepter ses caresses ? Je l'ignorais et c'était assez frustrant, je dois dire. Il finit par sortir, et chuchota, depuis la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé :

« - Tu sais que tu es terriblement tentante, à moitié nue et allongée sur le lit ?

« - Euh maintenant oui, avouais-je en m'asseyant, mais je réfléchissais à un truc. T'as fini, je suppose ?

Il acquiesça et me céda la place, alors que je notais qu'il n'avait pas encore mis son tee-shirt. Souriant doucement, je le lui pris des mains alors que je passais près de lui et je l'enfilais, avant de commencer à me décoiffer. Je le voyais dans le miroir, il n'avait pas quitté l'entrée de la pièce et me regardait faire, ses yeux se baladant sur mon corps.

« - Dis donc, vu le regard que tu as, j'ai presque envie d'en conclure que ce que tu vois te plait, dis-je taquine.

« - En effet. Quand tu es dans mes vêtements, tu deviens beaucoup plus attirante, incroyable, sourit-il.

Je croisais son regard dans le miroir et lui tirais la langue. Quand j'eus fini d'enlever ma coiffure et mon maquillage, il me prit dans ses bras, comme une mariée, la robe blanche en moins et je m'accrochais à son cou avant de l'embrasser alors qu'il nous fit entrer dans le lit. Seulement, la passion étant retombée, je me blottis contre lui, frôlant sa peau nue, et ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, il dormait encore et je souris. Quelqu'un gratta à la porte et j'enfilais mon short avant d'aller ouvrir. Jeanne me proposa de déjeuner avec elle et je la suivis. Durant le repas, nous mîmes au point le programme de la journée qui consistait à faire une bataille de boule de neige, naturellement et peut-être aller en ville pour se balader. Dan ayant manifesté l'envie de découvrir le coin. Lorsque je remontais, j'allais prendre ma douche et m'habillais chaudement. Une fois prête, mon fiancé dormait encore et je m'approchais doucement pour le réveiller à grand renfort de bisous. Il finit par me répondre au bout d'une petite dizaine et je caressais son torse. Quand il fut plus alerte et qu'il remarqua que je semblais prête à partir quelque part, je lui donnais le programme prévu par ma cousine, lui demandant s'il était partant et il me demanda d'attendre qu'il soit prêt. Chouette ! Lorsque je redescendis, il était avec moi, déjà lavé et habillé chaudement.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'on avait réveillé les cousins et cousines qu'on appréciait le plus, ainsi que ceux avec qui ils étaient éventuellement, ce qui excluait Claire et Laurent, nous allâmes au jardin. De toute façon, elle est bien trop casse-pied pour qu'on la prenne avec nous. A chaque fois, elle se plaint qu'on se ligue tous contre elle. Ce qui est faux, après ce n'est pas de notre faute si elle est sur la trajectoire de nos boules non ? Rapidement deux équipes se formèrent. Celle des jumeaux qui étaient avec Anna, Missy, Penny, Maxwell et Alice, alors que dans l'autre, il y avait les deux jumelles avec Dan, Shane, Diana et son copain Michaël, Hugo et moi forcément.

Durant deux heures, la bataille fit rage et malgré nos gants, écharpes et nombreuses autres couches de vêtements, on eut tous rapidement froid et on déclara l'armistice, avant de courir au salon où brûlait un feu de cheminée. Je m'installais tout près et Shane vint se blottir contre moi, mais je me demandais si ce n'était pas la cheminée qu'il préférait pour le moment, à sa copine complètement gelée. Seulement quand il embrassa mon cou, en chuchotant un _je t'aime_ au creux de mon oreille, j'eus un doute. Finalement, c'était peut-être moi qu'il préférait. Je le regardais et lui avouais que c'était réciproque avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Le temps qu'on soit tous réchauffés, la conversation fut légère, chacun parlant de sa vie. Pour ma part, je grimaçais car dès mon retour j'allais devoir bosser mes partiels, sévère. Ce qui en fit rire certains, qui avaient quitté les bancs de l'école. Mamie nous appela ensuite pour manger. Durant le repas, on mit au point la virée à Augusta, qui serait certainement suivie d'une soirée câlin, parce qu'on sera gelé. Maria proposa qu'on mette tous nos nouveaux ensembles et Dan grimaça. Comme c'était la première fois qu'on le rencontrait, il n'en avait pas eu, mais sa copine lui proposa de prendre un des siens. Terrible, ses couleurs c'est rose fuchsia et vert pomme. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre, mais accepta et une demi-heure plus tard, on partait avec trois voitures. Les jumeaux menaient le convoi et Shane suivait, alors que les jumelles le fermaient. On mit à peine vingt minutes pour arriver, mais il nous en fallut dix de plus pour se garer. Comme chaque année, il y avait une sorte de fête foraine au centre et nous nous y rendîmes. Plus pour faire plaisir à ceux qui découvraient la ville qu'autre chose, mes cousins et moi y venions plusieurs fois par vacance, si bien qu'à force, on commençait à connaître les forains. Au bout d'une heure, on finit cependant par se réfugier dans un café pour se réchauffer. Dos à la porte, Shane retira son bonnet et je priais que personne ne reconnaisse sa voix ou son profil, sinon nous étions bons pour devoir filer sans demander notre reste. Heureusement, il n'y eut aucun problème et une heure plus tard, on se baladait de nouveau dans les rues d'Augusta. On passa tous par nos magasins préférés, vêtement pour les jumelles, jeux vidéo pour les garçons et musique pour Shane et moi. On fit cependant une halte chez un vendeur de sucrerie, afin de faire une razzia pour l'année. Mon fiancé sourit quand on lui expliqua que c'était un magasin qui fabriquait lui-même son stock d'où la rareté de nos achats et surtout la quantité. Cependant, il en acheta quelques uns lui aussi, mais pour goûter et faire la distribution quand on serait à Akron.

Lorsqu'on arriva chez mamie à vingt heures, on mangea rapidement et Claire nous demanda où nous étions tous passés. La pauvre, si elle m'énervait pas autant à tourner autour de mon copain, je crois que je la plaindrais. Passer une journée complète qu'avec les plus de tente ans, y a de quoi rendre dingue. Enfin ça lui fera les pieds. Jeanne lui raconta un mensonge énorme, comme quoi on avait pris le jet privé de Shane, qui n'en a pas en réalité et qu'on avait été à Akron où était les deux autres, pour un concert ultra privé et ultra secret, avant d'ajouter qu'ils avaient accepté de signer des autographes. La mytho, je vous jure ! On ne dirait pas qu'elle a seize ans quand elle agit comme ça, sérieux. Maria en rajouta une couche en expliquant qu'ils avaient même rencontré les copines des deux autres et qu'elles avaient si bien sympathisées qu'ils s'étaient échangés leurs coordonnées. Pour ma part, j'avais du mal à garder mon sérieux et je finis par craquer, en lui expliquant qu'on n'avait juste été à Augusta. Ce qui est l'exacte vérité. Je ne lui ai juste pas dit que demain, Shane et moi mangions en amoureux dans un des restaurants de la ville. Y repensant, je profitais que tout le monde rejoignait ou leur chambre, ou le salon pour aller prévenir mamie et maman de ce détail.

La soirée passa rapidement et je filais me coucher à minuit alors que mon fiancé était en plein duel de foot sur console vidéo avec Laurent. Je troquais mes vêtements contre son tee-shirt et je me couchais sans crainte. Marco et Sky étaient partis dans l'après-midi. Seulement, à présent que j'étais couchée, je n'avais plus sommeil, et je passais l'heure suivante à réfléchir. Depuis que j'étais ici, tout se précipitait entre Shane et moi et pas que sur le fait que nous étions fiancés mais plus sur le plan physique. Incroyable ! Depuis que je le connaissais, il se passait quelque chose à chaque fois que je venais ici. C'était grâce au premier voyage, qu'il avait enfin compris que je lui plaisais, grâce au second que j'avais sentis combien je l'aimais et que je lui avais dit. L'année dernière, à cette même époque, il m'avait proposé de passer l'été chez lui. Ok, ça peut paraître idiot, mais pour moi ça signifiait beaucoup. Surtout quand on connaît le besoin de liberté des garçons. Et cette année, on se fiançait. L'année prochaine, qu'est-ce qu'il me proposera ? Qu'on vive ensemble ? C'est le prochain pas ceci dit, mais j'ai jusqu'au moment où je dirais oui devant l'autel pour emménager. Et encore. Quand ma tante Stacy s'est mariée avec Clay, il a du attendre un an avant qu'ils ne vivent ensemble. Quelqu'un monta et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement, je compris que c'était mon homme. Seulement, je n'avais pas envie de le prévenir que j'étais réveillée, si bien que je restais allongée, l'écoutant se changer dans la pièce, le tout sans bruit.

« - Où est passé mon tee-shirt, demanda-t-il à voix haute. Combien on pari que ma future femme me l'a encore piqué ?

Deux secondes plus tard, je sentis qu'il me cherchait dans le lit, puis il tâta ce que j'avais sur moi.

« - T'es un malin, mon pote, souffla-t-il. Dans le noir, ils se ressemblent tous, espèce de benêt !

Je dus me mordre violemment la joue pour rester sérieuse, alors qu'il soupirait. Il décida de se coucher comme ça, espérant que c'était moi et non Claire qu'il l'avait pris et embrassa ma joue, avant de me faire basculer, dans ses bras. Je me laissais faire, sans lui signaler que j'étais réveillée, voulant savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Je fus cependant ravie, puisqu'il se contenta de me serrer contre lui avant de chercher le sommeil. Il chuchota cependant quelques secondes, en se demandant ce qu'on ferait demain et s'il aurait une chance de pouvoir m'avoir pour lui tout seul plus de deux heures avant le dîner du soir. Il est vrai que depuis qu'on est arrivé, je passais mon temps avec mes cousines, plus que mes cousins et les copines de ceux-ci. Il n'y avait que le soir où nous étions complètement seuls. Sauf qu'on était tellement crevé par nos journées qu'on passait qu'on s'endormait avant de pouvoir discuter longtemps. J'avoue que ça m'arrangeait pas mal, parce que j'appréhendais un nouveau moment vraiment tendre comme la veille.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas faire un seul geste. Mon fiancé était, de nouveau, juste en serviette et cherchait ce qu'il pourrait mettre. Je ne réfléchis pas et dis :

« - A mon avis, ton pull bleu et un jeans blanc feront l'affaire, mais je peux me tromper !

Il se tourna vivement et je sortis des couvertures, pour venir l'embrasser.

« - Je savais qu'il était sur ton dos, chuchota-t-il en tirant sur mon nouveau pyjama.

Je ne pus répondre cependant puisqu'il reprit doucement possession de mes lèvres alors que sa main se posait sur ma taille. Je le sentis faire lentement remonter le maillot jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse passer sa main dessous et je m'assis sur lui. Il caressa mon dos tendrement, tandis que je me collais à lui, avant de m'écarter par manque d'air. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides laissant tomber des gouttes d'eau sur sa peau.

« - Tu m'excuses ma belle, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Michaël pour aller acheter un truc, dit-il en se levant, et j'aimerai ne pas être en retard.

J'acquiesçais tout en m'accrochant à lui, ce qui le fit momentanément rire. Sympathique ! Loin de me vexer cependant, je me contentais d'embrasser son cou, happant une goutte qui venait de tomber au passage. Ceci dit, il ne chercha pas non plus à m'éloigner de lui alors… Il prit ce que je venais de dire, puis prit la direction de la salle de bain, alors que j'étais toujours accrochée à lui.

« - Tu peux juste t'éloigner trois secondes que je m'habille ? Ou, je dois trouver le moyen de te faire rentrer avec moi dans mon jeans ?

Le bougre, il gagnait cette manche ! Soupirant, je me remis sur mes pieds et quittais la pièce, pour retourner sous les couvertures. J'étais parfaitement réveillée, mais vu qu'il avait rendez-vous, il ne pouvait pas traîner alors je décidais faire ma feignante. Prenant l'oreiller sur lequel il dormait, je le serrais contre moi, respirant son odeur et souris. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, s'allongea contre moi mais décidé à le faire rire, je fis mine de bouder et tournais mon visage pour ne plus le voir. Comme à chaque fois, il se contenta de se remettre face à moi, alors que je regardais de l'autre côté. Riant, il me fit basculer rapidement et s'allongea à moitié sur moi pour que je ne bouge plus. Comme il tenait mon visage je n'eus d'autre choix que de fermer les yeux, ce qui le fit rire joyeusement.

« - Refuse de me voir tant que tu veux ma belle, du moment que je peux te voler un baiser, je suis preneur.

Il m'embrassa aussitôt avec beaucoup de tendresse et si je gardais les yeux clos, je succombais à sa douceur et y répondis avec délicatesse. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, je grognais de mécontentement et il chuchota à mon oreille, qu'il n'en aurait que pour la matinée. Quoi ? Purée quatre heures sans le voir au moins ? Où il va ? Sur mars ? Il prit ses papiers et fila après un dernier bisou, me laissant seule dans notre lit. Soupirant longuement, je sortis du lit, enfilais mon short et rejoignis le rez-de-chaussée. Croisant Michaël, je le fusillais des yeux. A cause de lui, je perdais une matinée en compagnie de mon homme, il ne mérite pas que je lui dise merci. Mon attitude, plus qu'enfantine les fit rire et Shane vint me prendre dans ses bras, pour m'embrasser, sauf qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, je me dérobais.

« - Tu vas être en retard, décrétais-je mauvaise quand il me regarda surpris.

Sur ces mots, j'allais dans la salle à manger, pour prendre mon petit-déj' et j'entendis la porte se fermer. Visiblement, ils étaient partis. Je mangeais rapidement, en notant qu'il était que neuf heures et demie. Deux heures et demie, ça va être long, je le sens. Filant à l'étage, je pris ma douche et m'habillais, une première depuis mon arrivée, avec mes vêtements. On pourrait penser que j'en voulais à mon fiancé, mais en fait, c'est surtout que si je continuais à prendre ses affaires, il n'en aurait plus pour lui alors.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais craint, le temps passa vite, puisqu'après avoir fait la chambre, je commençais à bouquiner, assise sur le lit, quand Maria vint me proposer une balade. Je pris la voiture de maman et on partit toutes les deux Une demi-heure plus tard, on était à Waterville, une ville proche d'Augusta. On s'y balada tranquillement, découvrant, ou redécouvrant nos endroits préférés.

On ne fut de retour que vers seize heures, en riant joyeusement. Entrant, je donnais à Nya la peluche qu'on lui avait achetée quand on me mit un bouquet de roses sous le nez. Relevant le nez, je croisais le regard de Shane et l'interrogeais.

« - C'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été acheter un truc à Augusta, m'expliqua-t-il.

« - Mais je t'en voulais pas ! Enfin pas sérieusement, rassure-toi ! C'est juste que j'avais envie de passer la journée avec toi et votre virée entre garçon mettait mes projets à l'eau, ça m'a un peu contrariée. Ceci dit, merci pour les fleurs, j'apprécie, chuchotais-je avant de l'embrasser.

Il y répondit et lorsque je m'écartais doucement, il sourit. Pour ma part, je les mis dans l'eau, puis je montais me maquiller légèrement, puisque nous devions sortir en amoureux.

Trois jours plus tard, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je lui souris et lui demandais depuis quand il était réveillé.

« - Quelques minutes, m'assura-t-il, ou plusieurs heures, j'en sais rien. Quand t'es près de moi, je perds la notion du temps !

J'ignore si c'est vrai, mais c'est agréable en tout cas. Je l'embrassais doucement et il nous fit basculer, afin que je sois sur le dos. Il remonta doucement son tee-shirt que je lui avais encore volé et habituée à sentir son torse contre ma peau nue, je n'eus aucun mouvement de peur, me collant simplement à lui. Plus nous passions de nuit ensemble, plus j'aimais le sentir contre moi. De plus, il remplaçait tous mes mauvais souvenirs par de super beaux et, j'avais chaque jour encore plus confiance en lui que la veille. Si bien que lorsqu'il embrassa mon nombril avant de remonter doucement, je ne le stoppais plus. Rapidement son tee-shirt tomba et j'étais presque nue devant lui, quand son portable sonna. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il décroche, aussi je grognais quand il le fit, sans cesser d'embrasser ma peau, me faisant gémir doucement.

« - Hm, dit-il en guise d'allo, t'inquiète Nate on va très bien. _…_ Je te la passe !

Il me tendit le téléphone et la respiration de moins en moins régulière, puisqu'il continuait ses baisers, je répondis.

« - Allo ? Ça va à Akron ?

« - Super et vous, tout va bien ?

« - Hum… Oui, oui, assurais-je en agrippant le drap. Tout roule ! Je… Tu veux quelque… Chose en particulier, demandais-je en retenant mes soupirs de plaisir.

Tandis que Nate me répondit, Shane leva les yeux vers moi et vint m'embrasser. J'écartais le téléphone de nos lèvres, l'écoutant distraitement.

« - On dérange on dirait, demanda Taya.

« - Je… Non, pas de problème, répondis-je aussitôt.

« - Ah oui ? Vous faites quoi ?

« - Des bébés, grogna mon fiancé en me prenant l'appareil, et on aimerait bien terminer, si possible !

« - Ils ne te croient pas, avouais-je en les entendant rire alors qu'il reprenait ses baisers.

Ma respiration redevint saccadée peu de temps après et j'eus, à nouveau, beaucoup de mal à suivre ce qu'ils me racontaient. Shane quitta ma poitrine pour descendre sur mon nombril, où il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de poursuivre sa descente. Seulement lorsqu'il embrassa la dentelle de mon shorty, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer d'une drôle de manière, puisque Nate me demanda aussitôt :

« - Euh ça va petite sœur ?

« - Je… Oui, je… Je vais bien, dis-je bien que je soupirais ce dernier mot. Ecoute, je… On vous rappelle… Plus tard. Salut !

Je raccrochais aussitôt alors qu'il embrassait mon aine. Malgré moi, je me cambrais et l'appelais doucement. Rapidement, il revint au niveau de mon visage me demandant s'il allait trop vite.

« - Oui mais non. C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes, mais vraiment pas, seulement on doit descendre, on a pas mal de truc à faire aujourd'hui.

Il acquiesça avant de venir m'embrasser puis me proposa de descendre. Je donnais mon accord et pris le tee-shirt précédemment enlevé et le remis, ainsi que mon short. Il me prit ensuite dans ses bras, après en avoir enfilé un à son tour. Durant la descente des étages, je ris, le priant de me lâcher mais il refusa avant qu'on soit dans la salle à manger. Maman nous prit en photo sans crier gare et je grognais. Je détestais toujours autant ça ! Shane s'assit à côté de moi et tout en mangeant, il me chuchota des mots tendres à l'oreille et j'en ronronnais presque de plaisir. Seulement le moment fut brisé par les préparatifs de la fête du nouvel an. Il fallait acheter de quoi faire le repas, le feu d'artifice naturellement, ranger la maison et tout mettre en place. Nous n'avions que deux jours, pour tout faire. Tout le monde dut se préparer rapidement et cette fois-ci Claire était de corvée de course alors que Shane et moi étions au ménage. Comme chaque année, on changeait les équipes. Malheureusement, Diana était partie, ainsi que Michaël. Maxwell et Alice également. A la place, il y avait ma tante Carole qui ne m'avait elle, jamais cru, ainsi que son nouveau mari Brice et les deux filles de celui-ci. Taylor et Andréa. Deux filles que je détestais. Ils étaient arrivés la veille et elles tournaient encore plus autour de mon copain, qui supportait mal cette nouvelle attention. J'en avais ri au début en le taquinant sur le fait qu'il devait être habitué à ce que des filles le colle comme ça et le drague, je m'y étais bien faite moi ! Seulement, comme il me l'expliqua, habituellement les filles étaient des fans dont il oubliait les visages et non des personnes qui seraient peut-être là pour notre mariage. Pas de danger, mais au moins, je comprenais pourquoi il fuyait presque tout le temps les pièces où elles se trouvaient. J'avais essayé, j'avoue, de demander à leur père qu'il les calme mais tout ce que cet idiot m'avait répondu était que si ça me gênait, je n'avais plus qu'à quitter ma rockstar. Bah voyons !

La journée passa rapidement et nous terminâmes toutes les pièces du bas si bien qu'au soir nous eûmes quartier libre après le repas. J'enfilais donc mon manteau, écharpes et gants comprit et Shane me rejoignit. Faisant de même, il attendit que je troque mes chaussons en pattes de lapin cette année, pour une paire de bottes à franges recouverte d'une paire de guêtres et nous sortîmes dans le jardin. Main dans la main, nous marchâmes juste assez loin pour ne pas être entendu puis je posais ma tête sur son épaule, soupirant tristement. Ces vacances étaient tellement parfaites que je regrettais qu'on arrive déjà la fin. J'aurais voulu rester ici encore plus longtemps. Mon rêve a toujours été d'étudier à Harvard, mais je crois que je vais plutôt choisir une université dans le coin ! Qui sait, avec mes notes, selon papa, je peux postuler partout alors.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as mon petit oiseau ?

« - Je n'ai pas envie que les vacances se terminent. Tu te rends compte, tu vas repartir à ta vie de rockstar et je vais rester à Akron en compagnie de mes partiels à trimer comme une malade pour les avoir de justesse et… Mais ne ris pas, ce n'est pas drôle, m'énervais-je vexée.

« - Si. J'avoue que t'imaginer avoir tes partiels _de justesse_ pour reprendre tes mots, c'est risible. Tu es toujours dans les meilleurs élèves Mitchie, pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait maintenant ? Pour le reste je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partir non plus. La vie dans ta famille, c'est divertissant. Vous êtes tous des enfants malgré vos âges. Vous vous faites de blagues idiotes qui font rire et les batailles de boule de neige, j'ai arrêté de compter à sept, en cinq jours. Incroyable ! Je comprends que tu refuses d'assister à une fête avec nous vu l'ambiance qu'il y a ici. Avant, je pensais simplement que tu avais peur qu'on te fasse du mal mais maintenant… Je comprends mieux tous tes refus. Crois-moi, certains vont beaucoup me manquer quand on repartira ! Presque autant que ma fiancée me manque à chaque fois que je m'éloigne !

« - Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, mais coup de chance, l'année prochaine, tu ne croiseras pas les deux pestes puisqu'on fête nouvel an à Akron, je crois !

Il acquiesça et m'embrassa doucement. Mon moral étant remonté, je profitais qu'on l'appelait au téléphone pour lui jeter de la neige à la figure.

« - Attend Jason, je vous rappelle plus tard, j'ai une tonne de neige à faire manger à ta sœur ! A plus !

Il raccrocha et je détalais en vitesse en riant joyeusement. Il me rattrapa facilement de la neige plein les mains et la fit glisser dans mon col. La vache, c'est gelé en plus ! Etonnée qu'il ait osé faire ça, je lui courus après voulant me venger. Manque de chance, il était plus endurant que moi et je finis par lui jeter plusieurs boules de neige. Il rit mais revint quand je réussis à atteindre son visage. Dur dans le noir. En bonne froussarde, je repartis en sens inverse seulement je trébuchais et tombais au sol. Comme je riais, Shane s'allongea tout près de moi et me demanda si j'avais ou non mal quelque part mais je secouais la tête avant de me blottir contre lui. Allongée face au ciel, je regardais les étoiles briller, quand mon fiancé embrassa mon front. Levant la tête, je le regardais et sourit en voyant ses yeux briller comme si deux étoiles s'étaient logées dedans. Doucement, il m'allongea sur le dos, avant de m'embrasser réellement. J'y répondis aussitôt me collant à lui et lorsqu'on s'éloigna, il me proposa de rentrer afin d'éviter qu'on soit malade. Pour lui comme pour moi, ce serait ennuyeux vu le programme de janvier. Il se leva et me tendit la main afin de m'aider à faire de même puis un bras sur mes épaules, alors que j'avais le mien à sa taille, nous regagnâmes la maison. Entrant, j'allais souhaiter une bonne nuit à tout le monde, non que je sois fatiguée, seulement je ne voulais pas avoir à supporter les deux pestes. Shane fit de même et nous montâmes. Dès que je fus dans la chambre, j'embrassais mon copain doucement, alors qu'il me rappela qu'on ferait mieux d'enlever nos vêtements humides. Souriant contre ses lèvres, je lui retirais son pull, puis le mien, en reculant doucement, sans cesser de le fixer. Il me regarda faire, un peu perdu je crois et je lui fis signe de revenir. Quand il fut proche de moi, je me mis à genoux sur le matelas et fis tomber au sol son sous-pull. Souriant, il vint m'embrasser avec tendresse alors que ses mains étaient en train de faire doucement remonter le mien. Je me décollais juste de mon fiancé, lorsqu'il passa le vêtement par-dessus ma tête. Me laissant tomber sur le dos, je lui fis signe de venir contre moi. Ses mains froides se posèrent sur ma taille avant de faire remonter mon tee-shirt pour passer dessous. Je me contractais quelques secondes sous la froideur de ses doigts puis je m'y habituais, ou en tout cas, je l'oubliais. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'il était contre moi. Lentement, je l'imitais en caressant sa peau sous son maillot et lui aussi sursauta en sentant mes mains froides.

« - ça surprends, pas vrai, chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Il acquiesça en souriant, puis dessina un cœur autour de mon nombril, ce qui me fit sourire, alors qu'il embrassait mon cou. Ce moment était parfait. Bon j'avais encore mon tee-shirt humide sur moi, mais franchement, je n'échangerais pas ma place pour un rayon de soleil hawaïen. Je remontais jusqu'à ses biceps avant qu'il ne s'écarte pour enlever le vêtement qui le gênait visiblement. Pour ma part, je laissais mes yeux vagabonder sur son torse en me mordant la lèvre.

« - Je te plais, rit-il.

« - Assurément ! Mais si tu voulais bien arrêter de te marrer dans ton coin et venir tout contre ta fiancée qui commence à avoir froid, ça serait génial. Non parce que quand même…

« - Tais-toi, chuchota-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

D'accord. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, mais bon. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et les fis glisser jusqu'à sa nuque que je frôlais quelques instants avant de revenir sur son torse. Il avait la peau chaude, douce et très enivrante ce soir. Ses mains quittèrent enfin ma taille pour remonter doucement jusque sur ma poitrine qu'il frôla doucement, alors que je me cambrais. Il en profita pour remonter mon tee-shirt, afin de pouvoir embrasser ma peau. Comme chaque fois, il m'électrisa et accéléra ma respiration. Machinalement, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, soupirant de bonheur. Malheureusement, Taylor ouvrit la porte sans prévenir.

« - Hey, dit-elle, Connie m'envoie te dire que y a quelqu'un qui essaie… De te joindre sans succès, ajouta-t-elle en fixant le torse de mon copain.

« - J'arrive ! Et toi dehors, va te rincer l'œil ailleurs ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve celle-là, grognais-je quand elle fut partie. Quant à toi, ne t'avise pas de partir, parce que j'en ai pas fini avec toi, ajoutais-je taquine.

Il sourit m'assurant que dans ces conditions, il serait encore là à mon retour, puis je descendis chercher mon portable. J'avais quatre appels de Nate et je lui envoyais un message rapidement, tout en remontant. Je lui promis de l'appeler demain vu que j'étais occupée pour le moment avec les préparatifs du Nouvel an. J'éteignis ensuite mon téléphone que je posais sur le chevet, après avoir fermé le verrou. Shane était allongé face au plafond qu'il contemplait et commença à se relever quand je l'en empêchais en m'asseyant sur lui. Lentement, je me penchais pour l'embrasser avec tendresse, frôlant doucement sa peau, alors que ses mains repartaient à la conquête de la mienne, sous mon tee-shirt. Je le sentis le remonter au maximum et je me relevais, en le faisant tomber sur les poignets de mon fiancé. Sans le quitter des yeux, je pris le maillot et le fis moi-même passer au-dessus de mes épaules sous son regard étonné. Et pour cause, habituellement, c'était lui qui me déshabillait, enfin qui enlevait le tee-shirt que je portais. Je vins l'embrasser, une nouvelle fois, savourant le contact de sa peau brûlante, qui réchauffait la mienne. Seulement, il nous fit basculer pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation et je me laissais faire, rassurée d'être entre ses mains. Il quitta mes lèvres, pour mon cou, descendant ensuite sur mes clavicules, alors que ma respiration devenait irrégulière. C'était tellement agréable que je refusais de me plaindre, bien au contraire. Quand il arriva sur ma poitrine, encore couverte de dentelle bleue, sa main vint caresser le tissu avant qu'un doigt ne passe en dessous. Doucement, il le fit remonter pour être sous la bretelle qu'il fit glisser sur mon bras. Tirant doucement dessus, il finit par découvrir mon sein qu'il embrassa. Instantanément, je me cambrais, appréciant sa douce caresse, alors que sa main s'attaquait à l'autre bretelle. Il était si doux et tendre dans ses baisers que je me collais à lui au maximum, lui permettant de passer ses mains dans mon dos. Durant quelques minutes, il batailla avec l'attache puis la détacha. Je sentis ses mains revenir sur mes bras et faire glisser mon soutien-gorge devenu inutile et gênant, avant qu'il tombe au sol. Ses doigts revinrent frôler ma peau au niveau de mon nombril avant de descendre en traçant des arabesques, jusqu'à la ceinture de mon jeans. Je savais ce qu'il voulait faire, pourtant, ses mains ne bougèrent plus. Aussi sans parler, je posais ses doigts sur le bouton en ferraille, qu'il fit sauter en un tour de main, avant de faire glisser la fermeture éclair. Sa bouche quitta ma poitrine, pour revenir sur mes lèvres. Il m'embrassa quelques secondes, puis me demanda si j'étais sûre de moi. Ouvrant les yeux, je chuchotais :

« - J'en suis même plus que sûre, si tu veux tout savoir ! Continue, si on va trop loin, je te le dis, c'est promis !

Il hocha la tête et revint m'embrasser tendrement, alors que ses mains faisaient doucement glisser mon jeans sur mes cuisses, qu'il frôla doucement. Quelques minutes après, il tomba au sol, rejoignant les autres vêtements et je posais mes mains sur l'attache de son jeans, jouant avec sans oser l'enlever. J'en avais envie pourtant mais quelque chose au fond de moi, m'empêchait d'agir. Se détachant de mes lèvres, il murmura :

« - Tu veux peut-être que je m'en charge ?

« - S'il te plait ! Je crois que je ne suis pas prête à le faire moi-même, avouais-je les joues rouges.

Je crus qu'il allait sourire, mais il me demanda seulement si je savais dans quoi je me lançais.

« - Pas la moindre idée, mais pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de ne plus sentir ton jeans humides contre moi. Fais-moi confiance s'il te plait. Dès que ça commence à coincer, on arrêtera mais pour le moment, ça ne coince pas ! Enfin pas dans le sens où je l'entends, ajoutais-je à son oreille.

Comme pour lui prouver, ou me prouver que ce n'était pas dur, je fis sauter le bouton, mais je fus incapable de baisser la fermeture. Heureusement, il le fit pour moi et, il fut bientôt dans la même tenue que moi. Nous n'avions plus d'excuse pour ne pas aller plus loin, nos vêtements mouillés étaient au sol et nous nous tenions mutuellement chaud, mais il nous fit passer sous la couette et je repris mes baisers caressant sa peau, alors qu'il embrassait mon cou, descendant doucement sur mes clavicules. Je suivis le chemin de ses baisers me cambrant de plus en plus à mesure qu'il arrivait sur mon nombril et comme ce matin, il le taquina quelques instants avant de descendre. Quand ses lèvres furent sur la dentelle bleue de mon shorty, je gémis doucement son prénom. Il remonta doucement, alors que sa main caressait doucement le tissu. Timidement il fit passer un doigt dessous pour caresser mon aine, puis un second le rejoignit. Revenu à mon niveau, il me demanda de le regarder et je m'exécutais à contrecœur. Ses caresses me donnaient envie de m'abandonner à lui, de ne plus réfléchir, ni me concentrer sur autre chose. Le regarder ne faisait plus partie des choses que j'étais capable de faire, pourtant je me forçais à croiser son regard chocolat. Je sentis sa main passer doucement, mais entièrement sous la dentelle et je me mordis la lèvre, refermant les yeux malgré moi. Aussitôt que je m'en aperçus, je les rouvris alors qu'il frôlait ma peau. Lentement il stoppa ses caresses et je grimaçais, mais il posa sa main sur le tissu le pouce sur l'élastique qu'il tira doucement. Je le laissais faire, refusant simplement de garder les yeux ouverts et je sentis mon dernier vêtement glisser doucement sur mes jambes, alors que le regard de mon copain quittait enfin mon visage, puisqu'il embrassa mon cou. J'avais conscience d'être nue devant lui, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, ce que je ne comprenais pas. Ce que je vivais était trop intense pour que j'analyse chaque seconde et je préférais me laisser guider par mes envies qui semblaient gourmandes ce soir. Manque de chance, quand il me caressa, j'en éprouvais un certain malaise et le lui indiquais. Il s'arrêta aussitôt et voulu stopper notre câlin maintenant mais je refusais. J'étais peut-être mal à l'aise mais je ne voulais pas qu'on s'arrête en si bon chemin. Aussi je le laissais se mettre sur le dos et me blottis contre lui. Doucement je dessinais sur sa peau, descendant jusqu'à son boxer. Du bout des doigts, je frôlais le tissu tendu et il soupira avec douceur :

« - Mitchie, laisse-moi deux minutes le temps de stopper la machine, s'il te plait !

« - Mais qui te dit que j'ai envie que tu stoppes la machine ? Ok je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec ce genre de contact mais pour autant, j'ai bien envie d'aller plus loin !

« - Ma chère sache que plus loin signifierait, d'une part que je sois nu également et aussi qu'on fasse l'amour ! T'en es consciente ?

« - J'en suis parfaitement consciente Shane ! Et je vais même t'avouer quelque chose, j'ai très envie qu'on essaie ce soir ! J'ignore si je pourrais aller au bout mais pour le moment, je m'en sens capable et mes envies priment sur mes appréhensions, chuchotais-je à son oreille, alors s'il te plait laisse-nous continuer, ajoutais-je en passant un doigt sur l'élastique.

…

Et voilà. La suite au prochain épisode (ou chapitre dans le cas présent.) J'espère que ça vous a plu parce que j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire. Mdr

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. Chapitre 07

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Comme vous le voyez, on est à l'heure cette semaine (et vu que je tiens plus debout c'est un miracle sachez-le) ^^ Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, **Jessica54540** (Hello miss. Rassure-toi tu vas avoir le ressenti de Mitchie dans ce chapitre… Et pile au début. Alors elle le repousse ou pas ? ^^ Oui j'avoue ça m'éclate de lui imposer des groupies à Shane. Il n'a pas avoir du talent et toc :p ^^ Euh je crois pas que ce soit spécifié ce qu'il est parti acheter mais au cas où on n'a qu'à dire que c'est des souvenirs :p Merci et bisouilles), **Miss Morgane** (Hello toi. Dis-moi une de tes résolutions de la nouvelle année c'est de me faire pleurer ? Non parce que t'es bien partie n'empêche ! J'apprécie tes compliments mais honnêtement j'ignore si j'ai un cœur généreux, faudrait que je me renseigne. Justement j'écris un livre. Je dois aller chercher des infos au poste de police (vu que c'est un polar) mais je prends note de tes mots. Quand je douterais (ça m'arrive au moins sept fois par jour) je les relirais comme ça je reprendrais courage =) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisouilles et encore merci), **Angele** (Hello ma belle. Non je ne suis pas cruelle simplement je me suis dit que si Mitchie butait encore sur certains mots, décrire tout même dans sa tête ne lui serait pas possible, pour le moment. Ouais je trouve aussi, ils ne vont pas trop vite et comme ça, elle guérit à sa vitesse. T'inquiète tu sauras dès la première page si oui ou non elle a réussi à aller au bout des choses =) Bisouilles) et **histoire de vampire**.

**Disclaimer** : Allez un peu de changement. Tout m'appartient et c'est Disney qui m'a pris mes idées. Faux, mais on peut rêver, ce n'est pas interdit. ^^ Bien sûr la réalité est tout autre. L'univers ainsi que les quatre personnages principaux appartiennent à Disney. Ce que vous reconnaissez et qui vient de la première partie, m'appartient sans que j'en revendique l'utilisation exclusive. Dernier point tout aussi essentiel que le reste, pensez à remercier **chris87** pour ses corrections. Sans elle, y aurait beaucoup plus de faute.

Avant que j'oublie, on est à nouveau dans le regard de Mitchie.

**Chapitre07**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, il était contre moi, dormant du sommeil du juste. De mon côté, j'étais parfaitement réveillée, mais incapable de bouger. Non que je sois bien dans ses bras, bon c'était le cas, je me sentais bien, mais j'étais surtout un peu mal à l'aise. Nous étions tous les deux nus et j'eus un sourire en songeant que j'avais perdu ma virginité dans cette chambre. Certes Dylan me l'avait volé, mais cette nuit… C'était presque comme si je l'avais offerte à mon fiancé. Du moins, symboliquement, parce que je l'avais hélas perdue trop tôt. Soupirant, je fermais les yeux, revivant ce moment où, comme on dit dans les livres, il était entré en moi. J'avoue, contrairement à ce que disent les livres justement, ç'avait été douloureux. Plus que je me l'étais imaginée ou souvenue, mais bizarrement je ne le regrettais pas. Il m'avait fallu quatre ans de thérapie pour arriver à me détacher de mon passé, faudra que j'en parle à Doc. Il va être content à mon retour, j'ai un tas de choses à lui dire. Nos fiançailles, notre première fois, entre guillemet, le fait que tout le monde l'adore dans ma famille et ces superbes vacances que je passais. Heureusement que je n'avais pas arrêté les séances de psychologie, même si mon psy riait souvent au fait que je pourrais bientôt me psychanalyser moi-même. Je sentis Shane se réveiller et malgré moi, je me tendis une seconde avant de faire semblant de dormir, quand il m'appela pour me demander si je dormais encore. Je priais qu'il y croit, mais je n'eus pas cette chance.

« - Tu sais que quand tu dors vraiment, ta respiration n'est pas si régulière et tu es reposée, pas tendue, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant de m'embrasser.

Malgré moi, je répondis sans oser ouvrir les yeux.

« - Je savais que tu ne dormais pas, rit-il. Regarde-moi mon petit oiseau !

« - Je n'ose pas, j'ai peur, chuchotais-je.

« - Tu regrettes, demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - Je ne sais pas !… Je ne crois pas !… Je devrais ?

« - T'es la seule à pouvoir répondre à cette question, soupira-t-il en caressant mon visage. De quoi t'as peur ? De moi ?

« - Non, bien sûr, répondis-je instantanément. Plutôt de… J'ai toujours eu peur des changements, tu le sais et _ça_… C'est un gros changement qui me fait vraiment peur ! Il va forcément y avoir des conséquences, que j'appréhende mais surtout, je… J'ai peur de ton regard, avouais-je morte de honte. Peur de ce que je vais y lire, y voir !

« - Crois-moi, j'ignore ce que tu penses y lire, mais je te vois toujours de la même manière ! Tu es et reste ma fiancée avec ses beaux yeux marron, ses longs cheveux châtains et son petit nez adorable !

Je souris légèrement, mais sans oser bouger. Je savais qu'il me laisserait aller à mon rythme comme à chaque fois et il me donna raison en restant contre moi, à caresser mon visage. Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles je réfléchissais et j'envisageais toutes les possibilités. Un moyen comme un autre de me préparer psychologiquement, je crois. Lorsque je m'étais imaginée qu'il allait me quitter, parce que cette nuit, la nôtre, avait été un désastre, j'ouvris doucement les yeux. Il ne me regardait pas, son regard était accroché au plafond, il attendait simplement. Cependant, j'étais incapable de bouger. Je le sentais contre moi et je pris conscience de notre nudité. Plus rien ne lui cachait mes défauts. Cette nuit, je m'étais complètement abandonnée, j'en avais oublié mon passé, mes peurs, tout… Mais maintenant tout était revenu et j'avais peur. Baissant les yeux, je chuchotais :

« - Dis-moi, cette nuit ça… Je… Tu l'as trouvée bien, ou nulle ? Et moi, ajoutais-je aussitôt plus bas encore.

« - C'est _ça_ qui t'angoisse, demanda-t-il alors que j'entendais son sourire. Ce que j'ai pensé de toi cette nuit ?

« - Oui, avouais-je penaude.

« - Rassure-toi ma belle, cette nuit a été mieux que bien, je dirais parfaite, quant à toi, tu as été merveilleuse, tu peux me croire ! Si tu savais le bonheur que ça a été de te voir t'abandonner à moi et de te donner sans réserve… C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire ! Tu peux me croire, tu n'as franchement pas à douter de toi de ce côté-là. Comme d'habitude, t'as assurée !

Si ses mots étaient supposés me faire plaisir, ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, sa dernière phrase me blessa et je me mis à pleurer malgré moi. Il se tendit aussitôt et me demanda ce que j'avais mais j'étais incapable de parler. Incapable de lui dire ce que je ressentais au fond de moi. Je m'écartais juste vivement de lui et me réfugiais de mon côté du lit, dos à lui.

« - Mitchie, fit-il inquiet, dis-moi ce que tu as. Je t'en prie !

« - Je n'aurais pas dû assurer, dis-je en reprenant ses mots, des larmes pleins la voix, j'aurais dû être maladroite, malhabile, incapable, tout ce que tu veux mais certainement pas merveilleuse, comme si j'étais une experte ! Je devrais être nulle, la pire nuit de ta vie, ce genre de chose, pas l'inverse !

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il, je suis désolé, tu ne m'as pas compris. Quand j'ai dit que tu as été merveilleuse et que t'as assuré, c'est par rapport à ce j'avais imaginé. Tu comprends avec ton passé, je pensais qu'on aurait du mal à aller jusqu'au bout cette nuit. Je m'étais dit que tu allais te stopper à un moment, que tu allais avoir trop mal, ou pire que tu n'arriverais pas à t'abandonner à moi. Je pensais que tu ne me ferais pas assez confiance pour me laisser aller aussi loin… Tu te souviens, y a quelques mois, quand Taya nous charriait qu'on faisait chambre à part ? Tu lui as dit que pour le moment, contrairement à elle, tu ne te sentais pas prête à aller plus loin. Que pour toi, faire l'amour était quelque chose de fort. Qu'il n'y avait pas de plus beau cadeau et que quand une femme s'offrait ainsi, l'homme devait comprendre qu'elle n'offrait pas que son corps, à ce moment-là, ni même son cœur, mais son âme ! Tu te souviens ?

« - Oui, sanglotais-je toujours dos à lui.

« - Mitchie, cette nuit a été fantastique, pas parce que tu étais experte, ou autre. Quand j'ai dit que tu avais été merveilleuse, je parlais de ça. Tu m'as fait totalement confiance. Tu m'as offert ton cœur le jour de Noël mais cette nuit, c'était plus que ton corps que tu m'offrais, c'était ton âme, souffla-t-il. C'est _ça_ qui rend cette nuit aussi merveilleuse à mes yeux. Le fait que tu aies réussi à te libérer, l'espace de quelques heures, de ton passé, de l'influence de Dylan, de tout. Cette nuit, on était complètement seul, rien d'autre ne comptait que toi et moi. On n'était plus rien, plus personne. Deux êtres sans passé mais avec un avenir commun… Et si ça peut te faire plaisir, dis-toi que tu es loin d'être une experte comme tu as cru que je pensais. Au contraire, tu as certaines choses à apprendre et moi aussi. C'était notre première fois ma belle et si elle a été parfaite, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est tous les deux des experts dans ce domaine, mais parce qu'on était ensemble. Tu verras, dans quelques temps, quand on se sera plus exercé, on sera encore meilleur et là on pourra dire que si c'est parfait, c'est parce qu'on est devenu maître, non dans ce domaine mais sur le fait qu'on se connaît tous les deux et qu'on sait quoi faire pour faire plaisir à l'autre. Quelle caresse faire pour le rendre heureux, ajouta-t-il.

Durant son monologue, mes larmes s'étaient taries et je l'écoutais pour tenter de comprendre. Quand il m'expliqua pourquoi ç'avait été si parfait pour lui, je me traitais d'idiote. Il avait raison. Cette nuit, je lui avais offert mon âme et il me prouvait, en ce moment, qu'il en était digne. Aussi, quand il parla de nos prochaines expériences, je me tournais doucement et croisais enfin son regard. Il était comme d'habitude, empreint de douceur et de tendresse. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'est qu'il se mit à briller d'une lueur nouvelle quand je lui souris. Lentement, il se pencha pour m'embrasser et je répondis à son baiser, avec tendresse avant qu'il ne se colle à moi. Sentir son corps nu me gêna quelques secondes mais je décidais d'oublier ce détail, pour me concentrer sur le moment. Je devais apprendre à arrêter de vouloir tout analyser et profiter de l'instant présent. L'air se raréfia dans nos poumons et il s'éloigna en me souhaitant un bon réveil. Me mordant la lèvre, je chuchotais :

« - Bien dormi ?

« - Assurément. J'ai dormi avec un ange, alors crois-moi la nuit a été magnifique ! Surtout que j'ai réussi l'exploit de la garder encore un peu avec moi !

Je souris et il revint m'embrasser, avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il m'aimait. Il embrassa mon cou, alors que ses mains caressaient déjà mon nombril. Les miennes étaient encore sagement dans son cou et je m'abandonnais rapidement à ses baisers. Doucement, il descendit sur mes épaules, puis ma poitrine, me faisant me cambrer de plaisir. Ses lèvres rejoignirent finalement ses mains, qui en profitèrent pour descendre sur mes cuisses qu'elles écartèrent lentement, alors que sa bouche s'arrêta juste au-dessus de mon intimité. Il y déposa un baiser vraiment tendre, puis remonta vers mes lèvres qu'il embrassa avec toute la douceur du monde. Si bien, que je gémis de bonheur, de le sentir aussi attentif à mon plaisir. Ses mains frôlaient ma peau, faisant naître mille frissons, si bien que je me cambrais contre lui, alors que cette douce chaleur qui m'avait habitée hier, revenait lentement. J'ignorais quelle heure il pouvait être et je m'en moquais éperdument. Tout comme je ne voulais pas savoir, si on nous avait entendu cette nuit, si quelqu'un était levé ou autre. Tout ce qui m'intéressait était le plaisir qui montait lentement en moi.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que j'ouvrais paresseusement un œil, on frappa à la porte.

« - Hey les amoureux, debout, il va être midi, cria Jeanne. Ça serait moi je vous aurais laissé dormir mais mamie m'a dit de vous dire que si dans dix minutes vous n'êtes pas en bas, elle autorise les jumeaux à enfoncer la porte et Taylor a venir s'occuper de ton fiancé, alors je serais vous…

« - La ferme, criais-je en me levant d'un bond. C'est bon, on est réveillé ! Même si je préfèrerais rester ici, ajoutais-je en me blottissant contre mon homme qui rit doucement.

« - Et moi donc. Cependant, je n'ai pas super envie que tes cousins te voient dans cette superbe tenue, dit-il en m'embrassant, et encore moins envie que ta demi-cousine ne me voit ainsi, donc…

« - Donc, je suis obligée de me plier aux ordres parce que si je sais que mes cousins nous préviendraient avant d'enfoncer la porte, c'est pas sûr que cette _Taylor_ ait le même réflexe, grognais-je.

Il approuva et s'assit sur le lit alors que je restais allongée, avec une vue incroyable sur son dos. Il se baissa cherchant sûrement quelque chose au sol, qu'il finit par localiser. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait son pyjama sur lui et me tendit le mien. Sauf que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de bouger.

« - Dépêche-toi ou bien c'est moi qui te le mets !

« - Pas chiche, le provoquais-je.

Il me fixa incrédule puis piqué au vif me mit mon débardeur. Je ris joyeusement, mais deux minutes plus tard, je pouvais sortir sans problème. Enfilant mes chaussons, je mis mes guêtres les ajoutant à ma tenue, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux et il me porta me faisant crier de surprise. M'accrochant à lui, je l'embrassais, voulant retrouver la douceur des instants qu'on venait de passer. On entra dans la salle à manger, alors que je déposais un bisou sur sa joue.

« - Laissez-nous deux minutes et on vous cède la place, sourit Jeanne.

« - Non c'est bon, restez-là, contra Shane.

Il s'assit sur la dernière chaise et me garda contre lui, avant de me demander ce que je voulais manger. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, je chuchotais à son oreille que je voulais rien manger, mais remonter deux étages plus haut, ce qui le fit rire légèrement. Néanmoins, je passais commande et on commença à manger dans le même bol. Des céréales pour lui, alors que je préférais des tartines. Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle un petit-déjeuner ! Une fois fini, on discuta quelques minutes avec Daren, puisque Charlie était parti, qui vint nous donner la liste des choses à faire. Grognant tous ensemble, on remonta chacun prendre une douche, même si je ne quittais pas les bras de mon copain, j'y étais vraiment trop bien. Entrant dans la chambre, il me lâcha et me proposa de passer la première. Je pris de quoi me changer, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Je me lavais rapidement, puis une fois habillée, lui cédais la place. Lorsqu'il fut sous la douche, il m'appela et l'oreille contre la porte, je lui demandais ce qu'il voulait.

« - Entre deux secondes, s'il te plait !

« - Euh, t'es sûr ?

« - T'inquiète, tu m'entendras sans me voir comme une conversation téléphonique !

Je ris mais finis par me ranger à son avis et entrais doucement. Effectivement, il était en train de se laver, le rideau de la douche le cachant complètement. Appuyée contre le mur, je réitérais ma question, voulant savoir ce que je faisais là.

« - Terminer de t'apprêter, sourit-il avant de sortir la tête du rideau. On va gagner du temps comme ça. Imagine plus besoin de poireauter des heures.

« - Euh oui mais quand tu vas sortir, je…

« - J'irais me changer à côté ! Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai tout laissé là-bas !

Je ris pour cacher mon malaise et, tandis qu'il retournait terminer de se laver, je finis ma toilette. Lorsque le jet s'arrêta, je me figeais et ne pus m'empêcher de fixer le rideau. Une main en sortit pour prendre sa serviette et lorsqu'il sortit lui-même, je déglutis. Il avait la peau encore mouillée. Il intercepta mon regard dans le miroir et vint se coller à moi, humidifiant mes vêtements, pour m'embrasser. Abandonnant mon peigne, je m'accrochais à sa peau, répondant à son baiser avec passion. Lorsque l'air se raréfia, je m'éloignais et il rit avant de sortir. Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi il passe son temps à se marrer ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on était dans la salle à manger, lui contre le mur, moi dans ses bras et on écoutait mamie nous dire ce qu'on avait à faire. Tout le monde acquiesça et on reprit le ménage. Il n'y avait que le chantier de la veille à mettre en place et après nous pourrions commencer le repas, pour les filles alors que les garçons s'occuperaient de l'ambiance à défaut de la déco. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais dans la cuisine et travaillais en trio avec Jeanne et Maria. Nous étions chargées de faire les canards. Je ne suis pas trop fan parce que je trouve ça hyper gras mais il parait qu'on n'a pas trop le choix.

Les garçons terminèrent leur travail aux alentours de quatorze heures. Je le sus, non que je surveillais mon fiancé, mais surtout parce qu'à cette heure-là, il passa m'embrasser rapidement, avant de partir avec Dan et les jumeaux, après m'avoir dit qu'ils allaient acheter un truc à Augusta et qu'ils seraient de retour dans deux heures maxi. Le bol, je ne sais même pas si je serais sortie de la cuisine à ce moment-là.

Finalement, une heure plus tard, ils revinrent et les trois allèrent directement dans la salle à manger, seul mon fiancé fit un nouveau crochet. M'embrassant, il me glissa une rose rouge, sans épine derrière l'oreille.

« - Une rose Osaka*, pour une jeune femme parfaite, souffla-t-il.

Embrassant ma tempe, il partit alors que j'avais les joues qui chauffaient. Se rapprochant de moi, Jeanne chuchota :

« - Dis donc, il s'est passé quoi entre vous cette nuit ? Non, parce qu'il est vachement attentionné ton fiancé aujourd'hui !

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

« - Arrête Michouette, argua Maria en parlant normalement. Vous arrivez blottis dans les bras de l'autre, tu déjeunes assise sur ses genoux et vous faites bol commun. Il te prend dans ses bras ou t'embrasses dès que vous êtes à moins de cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il vient t'embrasser avant de partir et à son retour t'offre une rose sans raison, avec un compliment, en prime ! Plus romantique, c'est impossible ! Même pour une fille ! Surtout qu'en plus, il t'offre une rose rouge, un symbole puissant chez les amoureux. En plus, il te la glisse à l'oreille droite, qui est le symbole de l'érotisme et de l'opportunisme !

« - faux. C'est le lobe droit qui est le siège symbolique de l'érotisme et de l'opportunisme. L'oreille droite symbolise l'égoïsme, la contredis-je. Donc désolée, mais le fait qu'il me l'ait glissé sur l'oreille signifie simplement que mes mains étaient occupées !

« - Bon bref, le fait est qu'elle n'a même pas parlé de vos regards qui brillent beaucoup, je trouve, ajouta Jeanne. N'est-ce pas Connie ?

Maman se mêla forcément de notre conversation, suivi par un peu tout le monde et je baissais les yeux au maximum, rouge de gêne en maudissant mon fiancé d'être aussi parfait. Ayant terminé ma tâche, je me lavais les mains et filais à l'étage, fuyant la conversation quand Missy émit l'hypothèse que nous avions peut-être fait l'amour. Bonne pioche mais comptez pas sur moi pour confirmer.

« - Impossible, la contredit maman. Ils sont ensemble depuis quatre ans, ils ont probablement passé ce cap, depuis longtemps !

« - Qu'en sais-tu ?

« - Rien, c'est vrai. Ceci dit, s'ils ont réussi à tenir jusque là, je peux être fière de ma fille !

J'en entendis pas plus et de toute façon je ne voulais pas savoir la fin de cette histoire. Sortant ma tenue, j'allais l'enfiler puis commençais à me coiffer. Les jumelles arrivèrent peu après et entreprirent de m'aider. Avec la longueur que j'avais maintenant, friser mes cheveux prenait des heures. Durant dix minutes aucune ne parla, puis Maria soupira :

« - Au fait, ta mère et mamie sont hyper fières de toi. Pour avoir tenue quatre ans sans coucher avec ton copain, enfin fiancé !

« - Ah ouais, je te raconte pas la tête que notre mère a fait quand je lui ai dit qu'avec Dan, ça faisait déjà deux mois qu'on était plus sage. Fichue Amélie qui s'en est mêlée ! Enfin bon, toujours est-il que ta mère est fière de toi !

« - Qui vous dit qu'on a… Fait l'amour, soupirais-je.

« - Fastoche, vous êtes hyper proches, il te couve carrément des yeux, il est près de toi dès que possible, t'offre des fleurs et te fait des compliments sans raison. Sans oublier le regard brillant que vous aviez en arrivant, commença Maria.

« - Et je parle même pas de ce que j'ai entendue cette nuit, vu que ma chambre est à côté !

« - On était si bruyant ?

« - Non du tout ! Y a juste un moment en fait, m'expliqua-t-elle. Le lit a tapé contre le mur et du coup, j'ai collé mon oreille pour savoir ce que vous fichiez ! Je voulais me joindre à vous si vous vous disputiez à coups d'oreillers, rassure-toi ! Mais vu que tu gémissais, j'ai préféré vous laisser seuls ! J'ai eu raison, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Ouais, dis-je très vite. Bon on parle d'autre chose, s'il vous plait ! Mais euh… Gardez ça pour vous, ok ?

Elles m'assurèrent qu'elles n'en reparlèrent plus, mais je craignais ce qui allait se passer quand je croiserais maman ou grand-mère. Je n'étais franchement pas pressée. Il nous fallut encore une demi-heure pour tout friser puis Jeanne s'amusa à me faire une vraie cascade de boucles en dégageant mon visage alors que Maria prit en main mon maquillage. Pas moyen d'y échapper ! Shane arriva peu de temps après et elles fermèrent la porte de la salle de bain, en lui criant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me voir tant que je ne serais pas prête.

« - Ok, je prends mes affaires et je vais me changer ailleurs, alors, rit-il.

« - Non pitié, viens à mon secours, elles sont en train de me transformer en poupée russe !

« - Tu sais que je t'aime, sans limite et sans fin Mitchie mais contre les deux dingues qui sont avec toi, je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. Demande-moi d'affronter le dragon qui te garde prisonnière dans un donjon, de me battre contre la sorcière qui t'empêche de me rejoindre, ou même le génie qui a fait de toi son esclave, je fonce sans réfléchir, mais ces deux-là… Je suis désolé mon petit cygneau, dit-il tragiquement avant de partir en riant.

« - Argg, tu l'as trouvé où celui-là, soupira Maria en me mettant du blush. Que j'achète le même ! Non parce que dis donc… T'as de la chance que je t'adore sinon je te le volerais !

Je souris mystérieusement, puis réfléchis à la fin de ces vacances. Dans trois jours, je revoyais mes deux frères ce qui m'enchantais, mais quitter tout le monde, c'était plus dur. Quand je fus prête, je les aidais à se pouponner et Jeanne me demanda de lui prêter ma robe verte. L'ayant lavée récemment, je lui donnais le feu vert et coiffais ses cheveux mi-long en un chignon souples avec plusieurs mèches qui tombaient autour de son visage, alors que Maria les ayant plus court, se contenta de les mettre dans tous les sens, tandis que je lui faisais un regard charbonneux. Nous étions à présent dans la chambre de Maria pour ne pas être dérangées et elle sortit de son placard des bombes de laques pailletés. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions laqués et même nos tenues en avaient ce qui ajoutait un air de fête. Nous restâmes dans la chambre et lorsque Claire monta, on l'aida même à se préparer vu qu'elle n'avait pas trop le temps.

A vingt heures, nous descendîmes enfin au salon. Les jumelles avaient décrétées qu'on descendrait toutes quand la dernière serait prête donc… Ceci dit, quand j'entrais au salon, j'interceptais aussitôt le regard de mon fiancé. Il jouait avec Antoine avec qui il s'entendait super bien, à une course de voiture quelconque, mais la perdit en beauté puisqu'il me fixait. Je me demandais ce que j'avais fait de mal. J'avais un bustier blanc qui s'arrêtait sous la poitrine et d'où partaient deux voiles transparents qui se croisent, ainsi qu'une jupe en jeans que j'avais acheté avec lui, la dernière fois que nous étions sortis tous ensemble, sauf qu'à présent, elle était recouverte de paillettes. Le tout avec des chaussures noires vernis à petit talon. Le rejoignant, je l'embrassais doucement et il chuchota :

« - Diable ! Tu es terriblement belle comme ça ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ce mot, mais la rose piqué dans tes cheveux, c'est le petit détail sexy qui me tue, dit-il à mon oreille.

Je rougis doucement et lui rendis le compliment. Il avait une chemise rose, sur un jeans blanc, qui lui allait un peu trop bien. Je le lui confiais d'ailleurs ce qui le fit, une nouvelle fois, rire. On avait tous envie de danser, mais manque de chance, on dut passer sous l'appareil de maman, avant d'aller manger. Ceci dit, l'ambiance du salon était superbe. La décoration de noël était encore là, mais ils avaient rajouté deux trois trucs, pour nous donner l'impression qu'on vivait dans un nuage. Shane tira ma chaise et je le remerciais en souriant avant de lui confier, les joues rouges, que Jeanne nous avait entendu et que les adultes devaient savoir à présent.

« - Comment, demanda-t-il intrigué.

« - Ton attitude, soupirais-je. A en croire les jumelles, tu parais trop romantique pour que ça signifie autre chose ! Pire, vu que nos regards brillent depuis ce matin, c'est forcément ça, sinon comment expliquer que tu sois si parfait, selon elles !

« - Mais je suis parfait, attends, s'exclama-t-il choqué malgré son sourire.

« - Ouais, je confirme, d'ailleurs si t'as un frère, je suis preneuse, intervint Maria.

« - Désolé, les perfections sont uniques, se vanta-t-il.

« - Genre, t'es pas parfait ! Tu as tes défauts, _Monsieur-Je-Refuse-Que-Ma-Copine-Vienne-Me-Soutenir-Le-Jour-Où-Mon-Groupe-Reçoit-Sa-Première-Récompense_ !

« - Je suis parfait pour toi, _Mademoiselle-J'aime-Tellement-Donner-Sans-Penser-A-Moi-Que-J'étais-Prête-A-Bousiller-Ma-Première-Année-De-Fac-En-Ratant-Mes-Partiels-Juste-Pour-Venir-Applaudir-Mon-Copain_ ! Et j'ajouterais ceci ma chère, que non content d'être parfait pour toi, je ne suis sur terre _que_ pour toi !

« - Mitchie, si tu l'embrasses pas pour sa dernière phrase, je le fais pour toi.

« - J'y mets mon véto, rit Dan. T'es avec moi Jeanne !

« - Bon très bien, j'autorise ma jumelle à embrasser Shane, ça te convient ?

« - Cent pour cent.

« - Pas moi. Y a que Michouette qui a le droit de m'embrasser, non mais !

« - Ouais bah vu ce qu'elle a subi à cause de ta perfection mon cher, tu peux t'asseoir sur l'idée que je t'embrasse, rétorquais-je en riant.

« - S'il te plait, m'oblige pas à éplucher toutes les roses qui sont dans les verres et sur la table pour écrire encore pardon sur ton lit !

« - ça se négocie ! Si tu veux que je t'embrasse, va falloir faire mieux que ça, ris-je.

Il me fusilla des yeux en souriant et je me servis avant de faire passer le plat. Quand nous eûmes tous de quoi manger, on commença et la conversation roula sur des sujets légers, sur nos souvenirs d'enfants, ou encore ceux de noël. La fête avait été géniale et dans le but d'exclure Taylor et Andréa, nous en reparlions entre-nous. Personne ne les appréciaient sauf peut-être Claire, mais à mon avis c'est plus leur fascination pour mon fiancé qui les fait parler ensemble. Le plus drôle, c'est que quand on y réfléchit, elles sont au courant depuis quatre ans qu'on est ensemble. Je ne suis pas suivie par les journalistes, ce que j'apprécie, mais franchement je parle beaucoup de lui, logique me direz-vous et en plus je ne compte plus les photos de nous qui sont sur les blogs. Une fois, je cherchais une idée de tenue pour une fête quelconque à la fac et je voulais un accessoire rock. Sauf qu'en tapant ça sur Google, je suis tombée sur une fan… De mon style vestimentaire. Si elle n'habitait pas en Californie, j'aurais parié qu'elle me suivait. J'ai vu toute ma garde-robe défiler à travers ses pages, incroyable. Enfin bon, il faut croire qu'elles ne cherchent jamais d'accessoires originaux sur le net. Sinon croyez-moi, elles auraient vite compris. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il va se passer quand on va annoncer nos fiançailles. En tout cas, j'ai envoyé un mail à la responsable du blog, pour la remercier de m'avoir permis de revoir des vêtements que je n'avais plus. Depuis on est en contact entre guillemet. Enfin, disons qu'elle me demande parfois mon avis, avant de mettre une photo de moi. En échange et avec l'aimable autorisation de mon futur mari, je lui livre des infos. La preuve, dès notre retour, une fois que nos familles et nos amis seront au courant, je lui envoie un mail pour le lui dire, photo à l'appuie. Shane se chargeant de prévenir la presse. J'ignore comment il fera mais moi mon boulot s'arrête à un mail, après je serais tranquille. Sauf si on se met à me suivre dans la rue, mais franchement, y a peu d'espoir non ?

Quand nous eûmes terminé de manger, on resta à table, discutant gaiement et Anna nous raconta qu'elle avait déjà fait de la boxe. Ah ah, la blague ! Moi aussi mais je ne m'en vantais pas. De toute façon, je n'eus pas besoin, Shane s'en chargeant pour moi.

« - Et elle a même boxé la dernière fille qui a utilisé l'un des _Tous pour un_, en devenir. Croyez-moi, faut pas la chercher cette petite !

« - Attends, tu t'es vraiment battue ? Toi, me demanda Anthony en riant légèrement.

« - Ouaip un bon direct du droit qu'elle a pas vu venir _la chansonnette_ ! Après elle s'est vengée en me collant un crochet dans la mâchoire et un direct dans l'épaule, mais tant pis. Ça valait la peine ! On ne s'attaque pas à mes frères sans en subir les conséquences, ajoutais-je sur un ton inquiétant.

On rit de bon cœur, puis Missy demanda aux autres quels sports ils pratiquaient. Anthony nous fit rire, en arguant qu'hormis le sport en chambre, il n'en pratiquait pas et je croisais le regard de Jeanne. Elle se mordait la joue et je savais ce à quoi elle pensait.

« - T'as promis, tu dis rien, lui rappelais-je.

« - A quel propos, demanda notre cousin.

« - A propos de rien, rit Shane. Désolé mais j'étais là quand elles ont promis, si bien sûr, vous parlez bien de ce dont je pense ?

« - Ouais, on parle forcément de cette promesse ! J'en connais deux qui doivent ronger leur os, ajoutais-je taquine, parce qu'elles ne pourront pas en parler sans mon feu vert ! Qu'elles n'auront pas de sitôt !

« - Tant mieux, rit-il. Et toi Antoine ? Hormis les courses de voiture ?

« - Le basket mon pote ! Tout le monde n'aime pas jongler avec un micro. Ou une guitare.

« - Ouais avec Mitchie on est des petits privilégiés. Non parce que sa dernière compo, moi je suis fan !

« - Pas moi, elle est ni terrible, ni finie, de toute façon !

Il rit mais les jumelles profitèrent de ce changement de sujet pour me supplier de la leur jouer. Je fus donc contrainte à aller chercher ma guitare, pestant contre mon besoin de l'emmener un peu partout. Descendant, je pris place au salon où ils étaient tous et je soupirais un bon coup. Ok, je jouais souvent devant eux, mais habituellement, ils étaient moins nombreux et la chanson était finie. Alors que là, je n'avais que la moitié. Les regardant, je commençais donc à jouer.

« - _Words don't come easy / Without a melody / I'm always thinking / In terms of do-re-mi / But what you don't know / You lift me off the ground / You're inspiration / You help me find my sound_ / _And if I hear you on the radio / I'd never want to change a single note / It's what I'm trying to say all along / You're my favourite song**_

Quand j'eus terminée, je posais ma guitare dans un coin, puis j'attendis les critiques éventuelles. Qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, elles aident forcément à avancer. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait entendu pour la première fois, Shane applaudit arguant qu'il était toujours aussi fan. Ah ah trop drôle ! Les jumelles furent aussi enthousiastes comme un peu tout le monde sauf Taylor qui décréta que c'était potable. Elle est gentille ! Oui, oui si on vous demande, c'était de l'ironie. Soudain Anthony se leva et poussa le volume ce qui me fit rire. La dernière chanson des garçons passait à la radio. Jeanne se mit aussitôt à danser dessus, rapidement imitée par sa jumelle et je les rejoignis en prenant les mains de mon fiancé pour le faire danser avec nous. A la fin de la chanson, Antoine mit une playlist qu'ils avaient du préparer dans l'après-midi et nous nous déhanchâmes rapidement. Les adultes étaient à côté riaient gaiement.

« - Allez les filles, avec moi, rit Maria en montant sur la table. On va montrer à ses messieurs ce que c'est que d'avoir du sang mexicain dans les veines ! Allez, vive les Torrès, hurla-t-elle.

Avec Jeanne on rit mais on la rejoignit sur la table, pour danser sur un air espagnol. Bon elle était petite donc on était collées les unes aux autres mais ça rajouta un peu de sensualité à celle déjà présente. Quand on termina, Dan et Shane nous prirent dans leurs bras. Mon fiancé me fit faire un tour, avant de me poser doucement au sol, alors que je m'accrochais à lui pour l'embrasser. Quand je m'éloignais, il sourit et chuchota :

« - T'as de la chance que j'avais pas de quoi vous filmer, parce que tu danses vraiment bien !

« - Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Jay a raison, j'ai un sacré déhanché que j'entraîne souvent ! Si tu savais, je mets le feu à la piste de danse durant les fêtes estudiantines. Tout le monde m'invite, à danser collé serré, ris-je.

« - Tu m'étonnes ! A la prochaine, tu m'invites, y a que moi qui ait le droit de danser contre toi.

« - Pour ça, mon pote, va falloir apprendre à danser, mais si tu veux, je te donne des cours !

« - Jeanne, soupirais-je, proposes-en déjà à ton copain, je m'occupe d'apprendre les pas à mon homme. Non mais !

« - Il les connaît déjà, tu penses ! Avec Maria, c'était couru qu'on danserait cette chanson alors…

Sur ces mots, elle appela Dan et tout deux se lancèrent dans une démo de flamenco, fort impressionnante. A la fin, ils firent une révérence et elle dit :

« - Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'applaudir mais n'hésitez pas !

« - Pas convaincu, sourit mon fiancé en me prenant dans ses bras, viens là ma belle, on va leur montrer ce que c'est que de la danse avec un grand D en duo. Toine, tu mets la dix-huit, s'il te plait !

Mon cousin acquiesça et dès que j'entendis la musique, je souris. Nous étions invités au mariage de son cousin en juin et pour se faire, il avait obligé tous les invités à apprendre à danser le tango. Seulement entre mon emploi du temps et celui de Shane, nous avions peu de temps pour répéter, mais on avait un super avantage. Des amis qui nous aidaient. J'avais assisté au cours de tango avec Taya et Shane avec Christie, dont j'étais hyper proche. Mais nous répétions de temps à autre ensemble, si bien que quand la musique débuta, je me mis en position. Il posa ses mains sur ma taille et la démo commença. A un moment, il me colla à lui, ses mains, juste au-dessus de mes fesses et je me laissais tomber en arrière, le bassin collé au sien. Il me fit faire un demi-tour puis je remontais contre lui, avant d'enchaîner sur une pirouette dans ses bras, le tout avec une sensualité terrible. A la fin de notre prestation, il embrassa mon cou et dit en fixant ma cousine :

« - T'es pas obligé d'applaudir mais n'hésites pas !

« - Trop drôle, se vexa-t-elle avant de sourire. Bravo, j'applaudis, mais juste ma cousine, parce que son cavalier moyen.

« - Merci Jeannette, souris-je.

« - Hey, je déteste ce surnom !

« - Et moi Michouette mais je dis rien. Alors apprend à l'aimer ! En attendant, je suis obligée de dire que si je danse si bien, c'est grâce à mon cavalier qui sait exactement comment me conduire !

Sur ces mots, je l'embrassais, puis la musique continuant de tourner, il nous fit danser mais plus simplement. Fini les démos, place à la fête !

Durant une demi-heure, on se déhancha tous, avec plus ou moins de grâce puis Stacy arriva :

« - Hey les enfants, nous interrompit-elle.

« - Quoi, demanda Hugo.

« - Bonne année, hurla-t-elle.

Son cri nous figea d'un coup et chacun chercha l'heure, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était minuit. Tout le monde cria un _Bonne année_ retentissant et on s'embrassa tous, enfant comme parents. Le seul truc que je déteste c'est les vœux qui restent les mêmes. Chaque année, c'est la même chose.

« - Bonne et heureuse année Mitchie. Je te souhaite un tas de bonne chose, de l'amour à profusion, de la joie à ne savoir qu'en faire et une santé de fer, me dit Amélie.

« - Et beaucoup d'amour physique, ajouta Anthony. Après tout, Sky est même partante, il paraît !

« - Dans ces conditions, moi non, ris-je en croisant le regard de mon copain, pardon fiancé.

Je terminais mon tour en le fixant le plus possible puis, sans le lâcher des yeux, me rapprochais.

« - Tu sais ce qu'on dit, non ? On commence l'année en compagnie de la personne avec qui on l'a terminé !

« - En effet, il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part !

« - Et tu sais que j'étais dans tes bras, quand minuit a sonné ?

« - Encore une fois, c'est exact, sourit-il.

« - Tu sais ce que ça signifie, dis-je en mettant mes mains dans son cou.

« - Qu'on va passer l'année ensemble, non ?

« - faux ! ça signifie que tu vas devoir me supporter une année supplémentaire !

J'accompagnais mes mots d'un léger sourire avant de l'embrasser. Il y répondit doucement, m'enlaçant et lorsqu'on s'éloigna, je chuchotais à son oreille :

« - Bonne et heureuse année chéri !

« - A toi aussi, ma si jolie fiancée ! J'espère pouvoir te combler de bonheur, cette année ! En tout cas, je vais tout faire dans ce sens !

« - Tu ne vas pas avoir beaucoup de travail, je suis toujours heureuse dans tes bras ! Mais s'il te plait, si jamais les _Tous pour un_ sont encore nominés pour des awards ou machin du genre, laisse-moi t'accompagner !

« - Tu seras toujours la bienvenue.… Sauf si tu as des partiels !

Je grimaçais et pour ne pas l'entendre se moquer de moi, je l'embrassais avec passion. J'entendis un téléphone sonner et je souris mentalement en songeant que ce n'était pas celui de mon homme pour une fois. Soudain, je sursautais en entendant Maria décrocher :

« - Oula stop, c'est pas Mitchie, mais sa cousine Maria. Et vous vous êtes qui ? _…_ Oh un de ses frères ! Mais ma cousine est fille unique. _…_ Ok. Oui mais là ça va pas être possible, elle est momentanément occupée. _…_ A quoi, rit-elle, bah à embrasser Shane, pardi. Ils sont partis pour entrer dans le livre des records. _…_ Ah non, c'est bon, je vous la passe, bonne année et joyeuses Pâques, cria-t-elle alors que je lui arrachais des mains.

« - Allo ?

« - Mitchie, c'est Nate, Shane est près de toi ?

« - Collé tout contre elle, répondit-il en écoutant la conversation.

« - Bonne année, hurla-t-il avec Jason Taya et Nisrine.

« - Vous ratez une de ces fêtes, vous imaginez même pas comment c'est géniale ! Et vous c'est comment ?

« - C'est parfait Taya, rit Shane. On s'éclate et j'ai même vu un oiseau danser ! Crois-moi ça vaut carrément le détour, mais je n'ai pas de vidéo, désolé !

Je ris puis fronçais les sourcils en voyant Jeanne me montrer le balcon et soudain, je compris.

« - Désolée, criais-je en coupant mon fiancé, mais on raccroche, le feu d'artifice va commencer et faut absolument que Shane voit ça. On rentre bientôt, on vous racontera. Bisous vous quatre, restez sage et bonne année ! Salut.

Je raccrochais aussitôt, prit mon copain par la main et nous allâmes au jardin au moment où le premier était lancé. Me prenant dans ses bras, il mit sa tête sur mon épaule et chuchota :

« - Et que dois-je voir à part ton regard brillant ?

« - Rien de spécial mais en général, c'est pendant le feu d'artifice qu'on choisit nos résolutions. Alors quelle va être la tienne ?

« - Te rendre heureuse ! Et la tienne ?

« - Tu triches, tu me rends déjà heureuse, ça compte pas, mais la mienne ne change pas vraiment. Chaque année je me promets la même chose, me détacher de mon passé pour enfin vivre notre histoire à fond. Cette année, c'est juste : Continuer sur cette voie et… Réussir à te déshabiller, ajoutais-je à son oreille. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

« - Que ma résolution va être de t'aider à réaliser la tienne !

…

* : C'est une sorte de rose rouge qui a du être crée au Japon, dans la ville d'Osaka, mais j'en suis pas sûre, le site n'étant pas clair sur ce point.

** : Extrait de la chanson de _You're my favourite song_qui traduit donne : Les mots ne viennent pas facilement. Sans une mélodie. Je suis toujours en train de penser. En termes de do-ré-mi. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas. Tu me fais décoller de la terre. Tu es l'inspiration. Tu m'aides à trouver mon son Et si je t'entends à la radio. Je ne voudrais jamais changer une seule note. C'est ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis longtemps. Tu es ma chanson favorite.

Et voilà, pour ce soir, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si je vous l'accorde, Shane triche pour sa résolution, mais bon mdr.

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
